Lost Dragon Stray Devil
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: Mardgeer proved too powerful and left Natsu with the only choice to take Mard down with him in Memento Mori.But instead of erasing Natsu he's sent to another world that he's unfamiliar with and has 'enemies' from the go in the form of devils. Lucky for our fav dragonslayer he finds an unlikely ally in a stray who can relate and well 1 thing leads to another. Better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**This is another Fairytail DxD story that I had wanted to do for a while, it's probably been done for a while now seeing as I wrote it shortly before my Christmas break. I didn't put it up because I wanted to iron out a few small details in this story and my other stories and wanted to get the more popular one updated, aim for roughly 8k this chapter if I continue the story the other chapters will be shorter like 5-6k each give or take a few hundred words, Anyway I hope you enjoy this story.**

A warzone no hell would better describe what Magnolia looked like now, between the mixture of rubble between the Tartaros guild hall and the buildings of Magnolia and not to mention the two enormous ferocious dragons fighting in the sky above who were causing massive shockwaves from the collisions of their bodies which would disperse nearby cloud cover.

The two dragons in question were none other than Acnologia the self-proclaimed dragon king and Igneel the Fire Dragon King. The Black dragons sudden appearance had caused Igneel to reveal himself to Natsu and that he had been hiding inside him this whole time watching over him, this of course didn't sit well with the slayer who was outraged that all those years he spent searching for his father were indeed in vain when he was with him the entire time.

However the pressing matter of Tartaros took priority on finding out why his father did what he did, but to encourage his son further Igneel turned the request of stealing the book of E.N.D into an official guild request with the reward being anything he wanted to know. Of course this got the dragonslayer fired up and he immediately began his battle/struggle with Mard Geer the current strongest of Zeref's awakened demons.

However even with the addition of Sabretooth's twin dragons Natsu was barely able to damage Mard Geer who continued to mock and snigger at their futile attempts to stop his plan to bring back E.N.D the ultimate demon. It was only with addition and surprise revelation of Gray becoming a Devil Slayer that the tides turned slightly in the favour of the four slayers. That is until Jiemma the ex-Sabretooth guild master who now turned demon intervened and separated Gray and Natsu from Sting and Rogue to get his revenge on the twin dragons.

Even though Natsu and Gray now had to face off against Mard Geer in his etherious form on their own they didn't falter, they pushed on and fought harder with everything they had and that's where we are now Natsu and Gray had delivered a mesh of devastating attacks with their unmatched team work but the etherious demon who now stood at least 8ft tall looked completely unscathed.

"You've shown me a good time human wizards but now it's time to finish you and I shall do so using a power that exceeds that of magic…a spell no curse that I devised to kill Zeref!" Mard Geer said in a dangerous tone as he pulled one wing over the front of himself almost in a protective manner. "To kill Zeref but why?" Gray asked in a shocked voice unable to comprehend the words of the demon in front of him.

"In ages past all magic belonged to the one source, what you know as the one magic. It later become the many different types of magic there are today, however a long time ago Master E.N.D was able to create a power that exceeded that of magic, curse power. As to your other question even I am unaware of the reason why, just that I must and since my awakening it was my soul purpose to do so and bring back master E.N.D!" Mard shouted before placing his hands on top of each other, the top one had the middle and index fingers pointing upwards with the rest closed and the bottom hand had all the fingers except the middle and ring finger extended.

Suddenly a blackish purple miasma appeared around Natsu and Gray and began encircling them, "Crap I don't like the look of this shit, Natsu don't let it touch you" Gray called out to his comrade who nodded in response. "Very perceptive human but this is only the beginning of my ultimate curse, **Memento Mori, The Memory of Death!** Be honoured that you should perished by its doing, a curse so powerful that it was designed specifically for killing Zeref, so powerful that it destroys the very notion of life and death!" Mard shouted out in madness revealing the details behind his curses power seeing as there was no possible way they could escape.

Gray and Natsu could only stare at each other in shock unsure what to do in this situation, they spat useless ideas at each other until Natsu came to one conclusion even though it went against everything in his being but he knew it was the only way to save Fairytail. "Gray you're a Devil Slayer, is there any possible way you can get through this on your own?" Natsu asked as his eyes become shadowed by his hair, "Huh what are you talking about, oi Natsu you better not be thinking what I think you are!" Gray shouted as he gripped his best friend's tattered jacket.

"Kinda of ironic ain't it coming from you eh?" Natsu said in an amused tone which angered Gray to no end realising what he was getting at, "Even if I could get out Natsu I wouldn't be able to fight him alone!" Gray shouted as his Grip lessened on Natsu, "What would I tell the others if I just let this happen huh? What would Erza, Gramps, Happy, Lucy, Laxus, Lisanna, Mira Gildarts, Wendy, Gajeel, hell what the fuck would your dragon do eh? What the fuck then Natsu think about I, no matter how we look at it you're the heart and soul of our guild what do you think would happen to Fairytail without you?!" Gray shouted in pure anger ready to sock the slayer upon his ready but found himself unable to and starting to tear up slightly.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that if we don't do something about this guy and Face if both aren't stopped then the world of magic is very well and truly over so I'll ask you again can you make it through?" Natsu asked in a determined voice as he looked at Gray with his now molten draconian eyes, "Y-yes but if I do there's no guarantee that I'll be able to fight afterward" Gray replied in in an unsure disheartened tone but looked up once he felt a reassuring hand placed upon his shoulder, "Don't worry, just give a really long chain attached to a really sharp spike."

Meanwhile outside the miasma Mard Geer could feel the power of Memento Mori entering its final stages, he began laughing knowing that it wouldn't be long until those two insects became nothingness, erased from existence. His focus on casting the curse was disrupted when he felt the familiar sting of Devil Slayer magic but this time at a much higher degree especially in his right shoulder. This momentary lapse in concentration gave Gray the opportunity to burst out through the miasma only to collapse onto the ground a panting demonic mess as half his body had become demonised to deal with the effects of Memento Mori.

"So Silver's power allowed you to escape, can't say the same about your comrade though," Mard said in an arrogant voice as he began walking over to Gray while trying to dislodge the ice spike from his shoulder but to no success, "YEAH WELL I CN'T SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU EITHER!" Natsu roared out from within the now unstable Memento Mori, Marg Geer was immediately caught off guard by the loud yelling but even more so when he felt his body being dragged into his own curse, "In a way this is Natsu own curse, to die for the people he loves so they can live, the memory to live" Gray spoke out weakly before giving into his injuries and falling unconscious.

"No what are you doing you idiot, let go!" Mard Geer roared in protest as he tried to use his wings to fly away but to no avail because as soon as he was air born a quick but harsh tug on his right shoulder brought him to the ground "Not on your life!" Natsu shouted in return before swiftly dragging the struggling grounded demon ever closer to him.

"I won't stop, I will beat you so Igneel can take that book!" Natsu grunted in determination as he rooted himself in a firm stance before pulling Mard Geer inside vortex created by Memento Mori, **"ENOUGH!"** Mard Geer roared out in anger before collecting a greyish white energy around his clawed his hand and swiping it through the end of the ice spike protruding from the back of the demons shoulder. This then allowed the demon to pull the rest of the spike out before releasing a deadly roar of pain.

"Where are you?" Mard hissed in anger as he looked around for the pink haired son of the dragon, "Right here!" **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu called out as he appeared below the towering demon before delivering a staggering flaming uppercut to Mard Geer's jaw causing him to stagger back a few steps. "WWWRRRAAAGGGHHH! Filthy human how dare you!" Mard shouted but soon realised Memento Mori was entering its critical stage and that he needed to get the fuck out of there.

But before the leader of the demon guild could take off "Where do you think you're going?" Natsu said appearing with lightning sparks flickering around his hair causing Mard Geer's eyes to widen at the fact that he didn't know that the slayers lightning dual element mode increased his speed and now his was going to pay for it as Natsu had him in an unbreakable joint lock, "Bastard let me go!" Mard demanded creaking his head back slightly to glare at the Dragonslayer, "no can do if I'm going down you're coming down with me" Natsu said in a determined voice before the area around them started glowing gold.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening. I was supposed to eradicate magic, kill lord Zeref and rule with Master E.N.D how could a lowly human wizard like you get in my way?" Mard questioned in fury as the light started intensifying, "Simple you underestimated us Dragonslayers…" Natsu started before he was nearly completely consumed by light

"And you underestimated Fairytail"

 **Unknown location**

Natsu eyes fluttered open, at first weird vivid colours filtered into his vision and he recognised nothing, then gathering his thoughts together and allowing his raging headache to settle he realised that o second glance he still didn't recognise anything but if he could compare it to anything it was strangle akin to the celestial spirit world although this place looked a hell of a lot more trippy and lonely judging by all the rubble laying around him.

"HUMAN!" Natsu was snapped back to reality by a devastating drop kick to the chest that Natsu was almost certain cracked his chest. At any rate the kick was powerful at sent him a good distance away crashing through some of the rubble. "You'll regret messing with me human" Mard said in a powerful deadly tone as his aura began to flux more than anytime it had before causing Natsu's eyes to narrow in hatred towards the demon as his own magic flared in response

However before either Mard or Natsu could make a move to strike a great shadow fell over the two, followed by a deafening roar that dwarfed Acnologia's or Igneel's and when followed back to the source belonged to an enormous western style dragon who made the aforementioned dragons look like infants. Natsu and Mard could only gawk at the beast even as it moved its enormous claw to a striking position. Before either Natsu or the demon could react the scars formed behind them sucking them in, it was as if the dragon had torn the fabric of space apart and forced them through it.

 **Meanwhile at the Gremory Battle grounds (A/N: the place Issei fought Riser by himself)**

Two people stood apart from each other, one was a young teenage boy of average looks with brown hair and eyes and his current biggest standout feature a red scale like gauntlet that had two yellow triangles pointing backwards and a green jewel in the centre. The other was an older man who looked in his mid-thirties with slicked back dirty blonde hair, blue eye, had a long brown trench coat on and underneath wore a simple shirt blue jeans and some suit shoes **(A/N: as you can tell been a while since I've watched the first season)**

The two were standing in what appeared to be an empty colosseum, well to normal person but these two guys were normal people no not by far. These two people are devils a race that recently has been finding its numbers of pure blood decreasing so as to prevent total extinction they invented evil pieces where they could use chess pieces to reincarnate those whom they chose as a devil, the usual candidate's humans. The colosseum they now stand in was designed for what devils call rating games and is a separate dimension as to avoid any damage to the real world.

"Attention Issei Hyoudo, Riser Phoenix are both of you are of the stakes of the upon the outcome of this match?" a stoic feminine voice asked which unmistakably belonged to the wife of the Sirszech Gremory the Crimson Satan, Grayfia Lucifage. Both contestants nodded, "Very well, on my count then" Grayfia said in her usual stoic voice before both Riser and Issei dropped down into battle stances.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"ALERT! ALERT! MASSIVE POWER FLUCTUACTIONS!"

Before anyone who was watching knew what was happening, hell before Issei and Riser knew what was happening they were teleported out of the arena and Grayfia was already at work trying to decipher what the hell was causing a power surge that was greater than that of any of the Dragon Kings or Satan's.

"Grayfia what is it can you pull it up on screen?" Sirszech asked as he entered a neon blue room that had Grayfia and several other devils in it monitoring just as many screens. "Yes Lord Sirszech the origin is coming from arena it appears to be settling down although I'm picking up two very large power levels although I can't determine what they are yet" Grayfia said causing the crimson haired devil to smirk, "It's okay just bring it up and well see what happened….ugh a dimension rift!" he started but almost choked on his words when he caught the tail signs of the rift closing.

 **In the Coliseum**

Natsu and Mard Geer now in human form staggered to their feet but the demon was first to recover due to his sheer impending rage, he immediately shifted into his etherious form shocking those watching the two through the screens, "Dragons, Dragons, all these Damn fucking dragons getting in my way, First Acnologia then Igneel and then that giant red fucker I've had enough of Dragons and you damn humans!" Mard Geer roared before slugging Natsu with grey curse infused punches so powerful the shockwaves caused craters to form beneath the two, but upon the final word he slugged Natsu in the gut causing him to cough up a considerable amount of blood before he was sent flying into a pillar which collapsed on top on him.

Sirszech and Grayfia could only look on in shock at what the demon had done to this simple human and how it had ended his life without any sign of mercy, Sirszech was strongly considering going to face the demon himself but he knew a fight between himself and a demon this powerful would some negative repercussions like destroying the dimension and the fight escalating into the real world.

However a strong power source was detected from where the pink haired boy had landed causing the two devils to look in the direction the rubble that now had lightning arcing around it and was slightly steaming "UUUUUUUURRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared out before the slagged rubble was blown in all directions revelling him to be wearing only his combat boots and tattered jeans and scarf of course with his ripped upper body for all to see.

"Good you can still fight, show me what you are truly capable of human" Mard said before taking off towards Natsu who turning into a lightning bolt to cut of the demon **"Lightning Flame Dragon's…"** "What makes you think it will work?" Mard Geer mocked thinking the slayer was going to use a hammer attack like last time and seeing as it had no effect in his regular form what did he think would happen now **"RRROOOOAARRR!"** Natsu shouted out surprising the demon as he was not prepared to block an up close roar. This proved beneficial to Natsu as Mard was sent skyward by the large torrent of lightning and flames and Natsu pushed deeper into the ground from the force of the attack.

To say the watchers were amazed at Natsu's display of power was an understatement, they had never seen magic like this before, there was no knowledge of magi that allowed someone to shoot fire or lightning from their mouths or other parts of their bodies. "Lord Sirszech the dimension took heavy damage from that attack look!" a random devil said in a panicked voice as she pointed to where the demon seemed to be lodged in thin air with cracks surrounding him, "Get a group of high class devils we need to stop these two before things get out of hand" Sirszech said in a calm manner receiving a nod in response from Grayfia. However before they could move they noticed a frighteningly massive power increase.

 **Moments earlier with Mard and Natsu**

"Yes it wouldn't be interesting if it was a one sided battle, but your attack did nothing more than add to my fury. As soon as I kill you I'll find my way back to Fiore a slaughter every member of your guild, perhaps I'll start with that exceed you cherish so much" Mard said in a deranged voice as he descended down to a height to where he was just barely hovering above the ground. This made Natsu's blood boil to the point where t felt like magma was flowing through his veins and he started trembling with his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Now die human!" Mard Geer roared out as he charged towards the dragonslayer collecting curse power around his right fist and then it happened, "Like hell I will" Natsu shouted in defiance before planting a flame clad fist in the demons face sending him flying back a few hundred feet through a few structures stunning the onlookers with his sudden burst in power that could now match any of the Satan's and possible more.

"This power where did it come from?" Mard asked himself but almost instantaneously Natsu closed the distance between himself and the demon before delivering a devastating knee strike to Mard Geer's jaw causing him to recoil his head back in pain. Suddenly Natsu was cloaked in immensely hot golden flames that engulfed his entire body causing Mard Geer as well as the on looking devil's eyes to widen. "Dragon Force!?" Mard Geer shouted out almost in a fearful tone while Sirszech and the other devils where still shocked at Natsu's sudden change in appearance.

"His body is covered in dragon scales!" Sirszech stated in surprise which caused him to smirk and the other to become equally surprised, "Is he really human?" Grayfia asked in a suspicious tone as she looked at the scales that now covered all of Natsu's back, a good portion of his face, forearms and ribs as well as the backs of his calves. "I don't know, but to my knowledge a normal human can't be this powerful even if they possess magic, that last attack heavily damaged the dimensional barrier I'm not sure if it can last much longer" Sirszech replied in her usual stoic tone.

"Dragon Force!?"

"Yeah, inherited directly from Igneel, now bring it!" the Dragonslayer shouted before he charged the demon and struck him with a devastating iron fist attack that caused an enormous shockwave followed by the arena floor being completely lifted up. Mard Geer knew he now had to take the human seriously, that attack alone did some serious damage and it was one of the weaker ones so who knows what some of the more powerful spells could do. Mard Geer responded to the punch by throwing his own curse infused one which connected with the dragonslayers jaw causing him to stagger back and grunt in pain, but with his new found strength and much to the demon's surprise he was able to take the punch like a champ.

" **Yddrasil!"** The demon called out after jumping up into the air and summoning two white portals that released two insanely huge plant like columns which combined into one before it plummeted downward towards the awaiting dragonslayer. "Does he intend to take that attack?" Sirszech asked in surprise seeing that Natsu only had crossed his arms in what looked like a protective manner. But what Natsu did next surprised them further when he lit himself on fire and began building up power causing the golden flames to increase.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** the slayer shouted before flames erupted from his feet causing him to rocket towards the impeding attack, Golden fire swirled around him specifically around his head before it collided against Mard Geer's Yddrasil causing an extremely large explosion to occur the light from which blinded bot demon and mage, the explosion however just about did it for the dimensional barrier as it began falling apart.

"Lord Sirszech the dimension is falling apart their gonna wind up somewhere in the underworld!" a random devil said causing Sirszech to grunt in annoyance, but then again it had been a long time since he had got to fight any one maybe this could be fun if he gets to fight but either way if he fights or not it's win, win for him, well the devil race, "Grayfia we're moving out at once, the demon needs to be taken care of, however the human interests me" Sirszech said in an excited tone before both he and the maid teleported out of the room in a red flash.

 **With Natsu**

Once again the slayers eyes fluttered open and this time he could see a red sky surrounding him, yet again more unfamiliar surroundings but that was the least of his worries as he realised that he was falling in mid-air and that he saw Mard Geer Flying towards him "Enough of your tricks human!" the enraged demon shouted as he grabbed the slayer's face and picked up his speed intending to drive Natsu's body into the ground leaving nothing behind.

"…Uggghhh…" the demon was forced to spit up some blood when he felt a devastating strike make contact with his stomach, this resulted in him letting go of the pinkette's face, "Alright then no more tricks" Natsu grunted out as he ignited his right foot in brilliant golden flames all the while not noticing the two presences the two presences in the vicinity **"Fire Dragon's Talon!"** the slayer roared out before striking the demon leaving three horizontal scars across Mard Geer's chest causing him to cry out in pain.

The force of the attack launched Natsu down towards the ground but not before **"And ROOOAARRR!"** upon shouting this an immense golden stream of flames erupted from the slayers mouth, luckily for the demon he saw this but not soon enough o could only cross his wings over himself to shield himself from the blow.

"The boy his power seems to be getting stronger and stronger, intriguing" Sirszech said with a smirk which Grayfia knew all too well, "Yes but the fact that the demon survived both those attacks with so little e=injuries is rather concerning" Grayfia said looking towards Mard Geer who had now recovered from Natsu's roar and was charging towards the slayer as if he hadn't been harmed.

"Let's finish this human!" the deranged demon called out as he accelerated towards Natsu who was getting into a stance to counter the incoming attack, "Yes let's" the pinkette replied before delivering a devastating flaming uppercut to the demon's jaw sending him skyward, "I'll end this right now" Natsu said with venom and determination laced in his voice as he crossed his arms in an X pattern before he was engulfed in flames which was followed up with a dramatic increase in magic power.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade**

Faster than Sirszech or Grayfia could follow Natsu took off and closed the gap between him and Mard Geer before head butting the demon in his mid-section causing Mard to spit up a lot more blood this time from the sheer force of the impact. But the spell still wasn't over yet **"UUUUURRHHHGGGGHHHH!"** the dragonslayer gave out a large battle cry before both himself and Mard Geer were engulfed in even more flames which caused spiralling explosions further damaging the demon who could only roar out in pain as the speed at which he was being rammed at increased further increasing his pain. The pain didn't stop until they were a few thousand feet up and Natsu couldn't push his body any further so he flung Mard Geer to the side.

But not before using one final spell to finish the job **"Fire Dragon's Piercing Talon!"** originally a spell designed to break dragon scales Natsu believed it would be more than enough to break through Mard Geer's demonic scales and pierce his heart. Natsu's golden flame clad hand easily pierced through the demons chest and struck his heart killing him instantly but now Natsu had a different problem, he was falling at an increasing rate and his magic was practically at zero from what he could see with the scales on his arms slowly dissolving back into his skin.

"No can't lose…consciousness…need to stay awake" however the slayer was simply to injured, he had lost a significant amount of blood in his fight with Mard Geer not to mention the broken bones but healing abilities could take care of them.

Lucky for Natsu two guardian angels well devils were watching the fight and one crimson haired individual was very impressed to say the least so they were kind enough to catch the falling teen. "What is it you intend to do with him lord Sirszech?" Grayfia asked as she lay Natsu upon what appeared to be a large red magic circle. "You saw it yourself Fia, he's immensely powerful, that's the power to be a high class devil meaning he could start his own peerage, this will greatly help in replenishing or race's numbers." Sirszech said as if it was the best idea to ever be conceived.

Grayfia did agree that the boy was definitely powerful enough to become a high class devil with his own peerage. "However this isn't exactly the place nor the time to do such a thing let's take him back to the castle, you can make a proper analysis with MacGregor there" the crimson haired Satan said receiving a nod from Grayfia before the three were engulfed in a red glow. When it faded Natsu, Sirszech and Grayfia had all disappeared leaving behind a significantly destroyed area from Natsu's attacks.

 **Several days later**

Several days had passed since Natsu had fought against Mard Geer and he had yet to awaken, but in these few days he was indeed identified as very human although they couldn't figure out where his unfathomable levels of magic power came from for someone so young. Even MacGregor was stumped, he was revived as Sirszech's bishop using but required to bishop pieces to do so, it is said he is a master magician and is capable of using all types of magic. But the magic this boy possessed was beyond foreign to him, this however only made Sirszech want to turn him into a devil sooner.

The whole ordeal between Issei and Riser which revolved around Rias' arranged marriage to Riser, hence why Issei challenged the older devil to the rights of Rias' freedom to choose whom she wanted to marry. The battle had been put on hold since the dimension had been destroyed and they needed to create a new one, plus Sirszech didn't want to reveal Natsu to anyone, the only ones who knew about Natsu beside Grayfia and Sirszech, were MacGregor and Sirszech's parents.

Right now though Sirszech and Grayfia stand over an unconscious dragonslayer, "Are you sure about this Lord Sirszech?" Grayfia asked as she handed an evil pawn piece to the crimson Satan who just nodded in return, "Yes now is the right time to do so," he replied and then without saying anything further he placed the pawn piece over Natsu chest before allowing in to float in place. Both Devils watched as the piece morphed into what they knew as a mutation piece meaning he definitely was as powerful as they thought. They both leaned forward in anticipation as the piece slowly started to descend.

However both were puzzled when the piece remained stagnate after moving barely an inch, it was then almost immediately Natsu's body was covered in red markings and he was crying out in pain, which was soon followed by a shock wave that sent both devils reeling back "Lord Sirszech what's happening?" Grayfia asked having never seen something like this before. "I don't know but…what?" the crimson haired devil started but frozen in his place when he saw Natsu standing in front of now with purplish black markings on his body, his eyes a blood crimson colour rimmed in black and his hands clad in orange and red flames.

It wasn't his eyes or the markings that surprised the Satan, it was the position his hands were in it looked like he was trying crush the piece, "Is he trying to…" "Huurrgghhh!" Natsu clapped both his hands together on the evil piece shatter before his instincts told him to get away. Instinctually Natsu blasted a hole in the wall, his body still felt heavy like it usually did after a major battle but his advanced healing dealt with the more minor things however the broken bones would be a different story as soon as he got away he needed to focus on them.

As much as he knew it was gonna hurt like a bitch to do this, he didn't have much choice **"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"** the slayer called out before he was cloaked in lightning and flames. Natsu then jumped out through the hole in the wall and skydived to the ground bellow he needed to as close to the ground as before he pulled this stunt off.

"Lord Sirszech what do we do, what happened?" Grayfia asked as she walked over to the hole in the wall completely stupefied for once in her life, "I don't know, the piece never entered his body so I don't know if he can be considered a stray but It wouldn't be wise to allow a being let alone a human with that much power roam the underworld himself there's no telling what havoc he could cause and if it connects back to me the other three will have my head."

"He's injured so he'll be less of a handling, you and a group of devils take care of this, capture him and bring him back alive so we can straighten things out or at least figure them out, use force if necessary" Sirszech said before Grayfia nodded a jumped out after Natsu expanding a pair of black bat like wings. She was closing in on him incredibly fast and was starting to think she wouldn't need the other devils, well that was until Natsu turned into what appeared to be a golden streak of lightning after chanting the words **"Arc of Lightning"**

This threw Grayfia way off, they were already extremely close to the ground and it didn't help that passing through the static residue slightly paralysed her causing her to crash into the ground. Natsu used the dust that was kicked up by crash to swiftly make his way over to an over look above a large flowing river. "Well, all or nothing" the slayer said before he dove down into to the fast flowing river which turns out might not have been the best idea ever.

Even if the river provided Natsu with a method of escape the ever present large boulders provided an excellent method for inflicting further pain onto oneself. Natsu allowed the River to carry him for some time and it was only when he decided that he was at a decent distance from the castle that he got out of the river. When got out of the river he felt exhausted, he could see his skin was back to normal apart from being a bit paler from the cold temperatures of the water, even if he was a fire dragonslayer he could only keep himself warm for so long.

When he looked up Natsu could see he was at the foot of a mountain, one that reminded him of one him and Igneel went to for training, "Maybe I can hide out up there for a while" Natsu said before holding his sides in pain. It was then he began his long trek up the mountain, he knew he had to be quick, whoever these people after him were he could tell that the red haired guy and the silver haired women in the maid costume were powerful and in his condition he wasn't much of a match for either.

Hours, hours went by as Natsu climbed up, he figured the higher up he got the safer he'd be, he'd gotten very far in his condition and was at least 7 miles but now the weather had gotten fierce and had brought in a bad blizzard. If Natsu didn't find shelter he was as good as dead. Thankfully luck was on his side as he saw a cave mouth through the blizzard, either that or all the knocks he had received to the head from Erza were coming back and causing him to hallucinate.

Slowly but surely Natsu made his way to the cave entrance, as he got there he leaned up against the wall slowly edging his way in and using the rocky surface for support, he looked around and saw no one. Eventual he slumped down onto the cave floor curling into a ball breathing fire into his hands to keep himself warm. He was ignoring all his other senses at this point as he was solely focusing on staying warm, all his awareness to other presences became zero. So much so that he didn't hear footsteps or breathing, sense the presence or smell the scent of the other individual in the cave.

Eventual Natsu rolled onto his back, his breathing was now more frantic and he was none the warmer, he needed some fire to replenish his magic or if he was willing to risk it something similar to fire, heck he would be willing to try lightning right about now. "Eh who there?" Natsu asked weakly before grimacing in pain as one of his injuries opened up and started bleeding "Fuck that hurts like a bitch!" Natsu cursed with much profanity.

"Who did this to you Nyaa?" Natsu heard a gentle female voice asked from the dark of the cave, which was followed by the sound of footsteps, **"Nyaa?"** the dragonslayer thought to himself in slight confusion wondering why this person sounded like a cat. The footsteps stooped causing the pinkette to look over and he could indeed see two very entrancing cat like qualities about this person. Although the only visible part of her body was bottom of her slender legs Natsu could her almost glowing hazel, slightly amber cat like eyes in the darkness of the cave.

"A demon from the book of Zeref called Mard Geer" Natsu said with venom, "Zeref never heard of him" the voice responded in a completely clueless innocent tone, this shocked Natsu to no end. Even though many people didn't know that Zeref had returned everyone knew who the most evil wizard in the history of Earthland was. It was then that it hit Natsu, **"Memento Mori!"** by the way Mard Geer described the effects of the curse there was no way their fight could have taken place because both of them should have died.

The owner of the voice could see a very distressed look on Natsu's face which got her attention, "are you all right, how bad are your injuries?" she asked before walking forward revealing her face and the rest of her body to Natsu whose eyes widened at how beautiful she was. She looked to be around the same age as Natsu, long silky black hair and a pair of black cat ears? Well that explained the Nyaa, well Natsu has seen less believable things.

Her legs were long and thin and she wore a black and red trimmed kimono that slid down her shoulders revealing a large amount of cleavage of her very large breasts under which she wore a yellow obi that had golden oriental balls that accentuated her breasts making them look bigger than they already were. From behind the kimono sprung to black cat tails, all in all Natsu was speechless for the first time in his life a girl had left him speechless just with a simple look.

Quickly realising that he had remained silent for a while lay down allowing for the teen to get a good look at his well-built body and the scars that littered it, "Um yeah Well after I killed him I was up pretty high and I black out so I don't know how bad my injuries got after that but I know that two of the ribs on my left side are broken as well as one on my right side. My right shoulder blade in fractured and my chest feels like jigsaw other than that there this" Natsu summarised before pointing to his open wound.

"If I help you how do I know I can trust you?" the feline girl asked as she looked at Natsu with a cold and calculating gaze, "I don't know why you'd ask that and I don't know what I can tell you to make you trust me. But please I need your help, I don't know what I did but I'm being chased by some crimson haired weirdo and flying maid" Natsu said as his breathing sharpened. This caught her attention "You're on the run from Sirszech himself what the hell did you do violate his sister" the stranger joked before she held a hand over Natsu chest and a soft blue light emanated from causing his breathing to return to normal.

"Thank you and no, from what I could hear he went to place something called an evil piece inside me. I was sort of half-awake at the time but as soon as the thing touch me I went mad and crushed it before making a run for it, that's how I ended up here" Natsu explained causing a shocked look to spread across the strangers face.

"So what you're saying is your body rejected the evil piece, then that means you're not a devil, what are you if you were able to defeat a demon?" she asked in slight fear as she back away from ready to attack Natsu who was now forcing himself up. "I don't know what this devil stuff is but I'm a human wizard, a dragonslayer to be precise. I don't know how exactly I ended up wherever here is fighting Mard Geer but I did and I can't go back home to friends and family I have nowhere to go and judging by the way your acting you're the same" Natsu explained seeing the look on her face however the last part caused her eyes to widen like saucers.

"What how?" were the only words she could utter as her surprise was getting the better of her," I've been through a lot, even though I don't know your name or even what's happened to you in your life I now the look of someone whose willing and whose had to sacrifice something for someone they care about believe me I've been there" Natsu said in saddened tone and with a down cast expression. That expression spoke to her more than any words could why? Because she had worn it many times herself "Kuroka" she spoke up, "Sorry?" Natsu asked not understanding what she meant.

"That's my name Kuroka Toujou" the now known Kuroka answered in a quiet voice thinking Natsu wouldn't hear her but damn his dragon hearing. "Oh that's a pretty name, name's Natsu Dragneel nice to meet ya!" Natsu spoke in his usual cheery tone before accompanying it with his usual smile which caused Kuroka's heart to go 90 "S-sure, well whether I trust you or not is still another thing. Quite frankly I don't know what to believe on this whole just human and dragonslayer business" Kuroka replied trying to act like she wasn't at all affected by his smile.

"That's okay didn't expect you to but aren't you cold up here in just that because if there you could heal me or had some fire or something like fire I could replenish my magical supply and then we'd be warm until the storm passes" Natsu explained while gesturing to Kuroka's rather alluring outfit which may not have been the skimpiest or even the most revealing he's ever seen but it was definitely up there in one there along with some of the most attractive one's he's seen. "How so Nyaa?" Kuroka asked as she moved back closer before laying Natsu down on the ground and clapping her hands together which were then surrounded by a strong light blue glow. **(A/N: I'm probably describing a totally different thing her but I trying to describe senjutsu because of what it is it would have this sort of use)**

"Well dragonslayer's can eat their own elements, im a fire dragonslayer so I can eat fire but I can't eat the fire I produce myself. When my magic is actually working properly my body temperature is higher than that of a normal person's and I can increase it as much as I want so usually cold places aren't much of a bother but when I'm low on magic or badly hurt like now I can't regulate my temperature properly. However an added bonus of being a dragonslayer is my wounds heal faster but I can't say the say the same for broken bones hehe" Natsu said with a small laugh.

"Well let's find out if you're telling the truth Nyaa" Kuroka said with a small smile on her face, "But how are you gonna heal broken bones in a few minutes?" Natsu asked as if Kuroka was crazy, "It's called Senjutsu it lets me control the flow of chi in your body and I can use it to heal you and combined with your so called advanced dragonslayer healing abilities it should heal you hopefully in a few hour tops kay" Kuroka said before placing the ball of blue energy on top of Natsu chest. The slayer had to grunt from the initially shock he was feeling as the energy entering his system, when energy completely entered Natsu he saw Kuroka doing some intricate hand movements and felt as if with every movement something was being manipulated.

Ten minutes passed and Natsu could feel some of his pain being relieved but it was then that he almost had to bite down on his to silence the roar of pain as he felt his bones slowly shift back into place and heal up. The pain was excruciating, worse than any pain he had ever experienced in his life, "If it gets to be too much for you just say" Kuroka said looking at the pinkette in pity, "No, if we can…AAAHHHH…if we can fix my ribs I should be good" Natsu grunted through the pain gaining a nod from Kuroka before she continued her hand gestures.

 **A few hours later**

It had taken longer than anticipated but it had worked, after it gotten to the point where Natsu could no longer take any pain he had Kuroka stop, thankfully his ribs were practically completely mended, his shoulder blade was fixed and his chest was only mildly bothering him. Now Natsu was able to feel his magic again but he could also feel something else but he could figure out what that was later.

"Is there anything in here we could burn and make a fire or am I gonna have to turn myself into a human heater?" Natsu asked as he leaned against the cave wall. "Well I want to see that all this dragonslayer business wasn't just a load of crap so you may begin heating yourself up" Kuroka said as she plopped herself down beside Natsu who now had a look of concentration on his face, sure as the day she was born she could feel the heat rising and the closer she got to Natsu the hotter it became. "This warm enough for you?" Natsu asked in a smug tone causing Kuroka to pout her lips in response. "No need to be so smug about it" she said in an upset manner.

There was a moment of silence "So what are you going to doing after this. I won't ask what you did or for the reason why you did it Kuroka but you'll have to face it eventually" Natsu said as the black haired beauty suddenly clung to his arm and began shaking. "I know, I've always known that I'd have to face what I did I just never wanted to so quickly I just don't know if can…I'm scared" Kuroka said in a frightened tone as a few tears slipped down the side of her face. Natsu hated when girls got like this especially the way Kuroka was going on right now, from what he could tell she was a strong person but the way she was now reminded him too much of Erza at the tower of heaven.

Natsu then one of Kuroka's hands in his own surprising the teen, "Kuroka whatever you sacrificed was obviously for someone you cared about deeply, I don't know what it was you did but I can already tell your afraid to face whoever it was for." Natsu said in a gentle tone before pulling her head close causing her look up slightly to see a small smile on Natsu's face "That's why I'll help you along the way so you can face this person" Natsu said in the same gentle tone causing a look of surprise to spread across Kuroka's face

"Why, we hardly know each other?" Kuroka asked in an alarmed tone, why she was one of the most wanted criminals in the underworld and a stray devil so she would always have someone after her why would he want to help her. "Do I need a reason to help someone?" Natsu asked in an amused tone to which the Nekomata didn't find so amusing. "When it's someone like me your helping then yes, yes you do!" Kuroka half shouted in response as she locked her gaze with the dragonslayer's

"Fine if anything I can see that you're suffering and I want to help you with that but more so than that I can relate to the fear of facing up to someone you care about, for seven years it truly destroyed me I don't want the same thing to happen to you, and you seem like a really good person" Natsu in a sincere tone.

All of his words even though spoken with such a gentle tone felt so powerful they just wanted to make her break down and cry. "You're a strong person Kuroka but even if that's the case that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to cry, it doesn't mean you have to bottle up your emotions" Natsu then continued in the same tone before Kuroka let the water works flow for a few minutes.

After a few minutes Kuroka had settled down although the use of her Senjutsu had finally taken its toll and she was now sleeping comfortable against Natsu shoulder causing the slayer to smile before he too soon found his world darkening.

"Night Kuroka"

 **Chapter end**

 **Hopefully that was to your tastes for those of you that were asking me to do a Natsu Kuroka story well here this was the first chapter all rough 8k words of it. Sometimes I think because I'm going to uni this year I won't have time for my fanfiction so I should stop, then other times I'm thinking but if I actually do the work I will anyway I suppose it's a minor heads up to my regular readers that because I'm hopefully going to university this year that my already irregular updates will be even more irregular and long awaited most like over holiday periods anyway I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it also please support the Fairytail DxD cross over Gildarts Gremory, as of now there is only a prologue so the writer is looking for support on whether to continue it or not but is willing to give the idea up for adoption to someone else who thinks they can use it, story has a good premise only a thousand words so spare a few minutes for the author please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**Okay next chapter of my Nekomata Fairytail DxD story, I really liked writing the first chapter and I have a fair idea of how things are gonna go for this story, first few chapters will focus of on Natsu and Kuroka before they actually get into the canon chapters with Rias, Issei and her peerage, Sirszech will also be involved for certain reasons although I'm still thinking of where to start in the canon events probably in the middle of the second season or at the start of the third. Anyway hope you enjoy**

Natsu, thanks to Kuroka's healing session had slept peacefully with said woman by his side through the entire night. However in the early hours of the next day Natsu found himself awoken what he would call a weird but at the same time enjoyable sensation accompanied by some stifled sounds and a weight upon his body.

When the pinkette opened his eyes he was met with a sight that turned his face the colour of a certain Re-quip mage's hair. Somehow in the middle in of the night Kuroka must have rolled on top of Natsu but whatever way it was done gave Natsu an up front and personal view of her cleavage. "Hmm…astes….so…ood…Nyaa" the slayer was snapped out of his daze at hearing Kuroka's muffled drowsy voice.

"She's nibbling my ear in her sleep?!" Natsu internal screamed while Kuroka started purring and clawing at his chest causing the dragonslayer to panic. He tried to say something but the words weren't coming out meanwhile Kuroka still seemed unware of what she was doing in the real world but whatever dream she thought she was having must have been good because her tails were going 90 and she pressed herself closer to the slayer.

" **If this keeps going I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back!"** Natsu shouted to himself inside his head as his onyx black eyes started flickering to golden sclera with blackish green draconian slits. "…Kuroka…" Natsu said while shaking the cat like woman beside him who started yawning and stretching. "Nyaa why did you wake me up so early Natsu, I was having the most amazing dream the food was so amazing and it tasted so real Nyaa?" Kuroka asked cutely although still quite dazed not noticing how her body was positioned, the slight nail marks on Natsu's chest or the teeth marks as well as saliva on his ear or the way one of her legs was intertwined with his.

It was only after she blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from her ears that she began to see what she had done to Natsu in her sleep. "Eh…w-w-what happened?" Kuroka asked in an embarrassed tone as she backed up quickly only to immediately fall back over their intertwined legs. "I don't know I was asleep, when I woke up you were sucking and nibbling on my ear, clawing me and telling me I taste good" Natsu defended as he untangled his legs from Kuroka and backed away a bit.

"Damn mating season acting up even when it's someone I don't know" Kuroka cursed to herself getting Natsu's attention, "Wait did you say mating season, so does that mean you have one too?" Natsu asked in a surprised tone causing Kuroka to look up at him with a blank expression **"Too"** she thought to herself in disbelief. "Come to think of it I never really asked about the ears or what you were I mean I told you I was a human and a dragonslayer or wizard" Natsu said as he began looking Kuroka over confirming that the tails and ears were indeed a part of her and not some sort of accessory.

"I-I'm a Nekomata, a cat-like species of supernatural being. We specialise in using Ki and our species is supposedly made up of mostly females because male Nekomata are extremely rare which is why we mate with the males of other species. However I was also reincarnated as a devil and because of what I did I'm a wanted criminal in the underworld but before being a devil I will always be a Nekomata…one of the last anyway" Kuroka answered as she began explaining what she was to Natsu although she said the last part in a very disheartened tone.

"Wait what do you mean?" Natsu asked in a semi serious tone as he moved closer seeing the discomfort on her face and hearing it in her voice. "Nekomata are practically an extinct species, that's why we have a mating season so it increases our chances to reproduce. It will make you more assertive and affectionate towards the people you intend to be possible mates or those in general that could be a possible mate" Kuroka explained as saddened looked made its way across her face not really caring that she called Natsu a possible mate. "I can sorta sympathise with on that" Natsu said in a neutral tone catching the Nekomata off guard "Pfft how, aren't there billions of humans?" Kuroka asked in a harsh tone.

"I don't know exactly how many people live in Earthland but I'm not exactly all human" Natsu said in an amused tone surprising the feline in front of him. "As a dragonslayer I inherited all sorts of traits from my magic, in essence I became half dragon. My body changed and adapted to the magic, sharper teeth, scales to dissolve fire, dragon lungs to eat and breath fire and dragon claws to attack with fire. It allows my body to use an ancient and lost type of magic dragonslayer magic" Natsu explained but Kuroka was still puzzled on how this relates to her.

"I soon learned that there were very few of us, in total there are eight, five of us were taught by dragons, two were artificially created and the last is a monster so evil he killed his brothers and sisters alike for sport. We dragonslayers have mating seasons as well to ensure our magic is passed on that it doesn't die out like it almost did long ago" Natsu explained as he looked out the mouth of the cave. "Before you go saying I still don't believe you about Dragonslayer magic, I don't know how strong the dragons here are if you have any but being a dragonslayer doesn't guarantee that you will kill a dragon. Back where I was from there was a dragon able to take on me, two other dragonslayers and at least what I think was fourteen of the strongest people I knew without us so much as scratching it, all we did was piss him of" Natsu said in a displeased tone as he began walking towards the mouth of the cave.

"Although I'm immensely stronger than back then I still wouldn't be able to kill a dragon at least not one at Acnologia's level, well he isn't really a dragon but the eighth slayer, the traitor I told you about" Natsu continued with the same tone as Kuroka started walking over to him with sad look on her face, whoever she didn't understand how this Acnologia could be a dragon and dragonslayer at the same time but she figured he'd done something more than Natsu let on. "This Acnologia guy must have hurt you in some way that you're not saying, but I wasn't going to say the I didn't believe you thing" Kuroka said with a faint smile.

"You've obviously been through a lot and while there are things I still don't understand about you I can understand this much, you're a strong caring person who was willing to sacrifice everything for the people he cared about and from what I can tell about you even if it's just from the way you talked about it was that you definitely weren't lying" Kuroka explained with a brighter smile now present on her face. "You're not just caring towards your friends, you're caring, kind and compassionate to all those you meet or well that's the sort of vibe I get from you" Kuroka added with a smirk as she took a few steps outside the cave and looked out into the underworld.

"Thanks, I was actually ready to show you my magic but it would have been a dead giveaway to our position and I really don't want to be the reason you go to prison or worse" Natsu said as he walked up beside her, scratching the back of his head. "So what's going to happen now?" Natsu then asked in a neutral tone causing Kuroka to look at him in a quizzical manner, "What do you mean?" she replied curiously.

"I mean do we just go our separate ways or do we stay together to look out for each other, we've both got more or less the same people looking for us and they're powerful so it would make sense to stay together and watch each other's backs." Natsu said in a calm voice while he fixed his scarf around his neck before placing his hands into the pockets of his tattered bag trousers. "There's that and I know absolutely nothing about this place, I don't know where I am or what this devil business is not to mention that evil piece crap so it would also help me if you'd let me tag along with you because I have no idea what way is where or how things work wherever this is" Natsu explained before turning to face Kuroka with a pleading smile which caused the Nekomata to stifle a laugh.

"Well it's certainly true that having someone else along with me who can fight would be helpful but im not sure how helpful you can be against people like Sirszech he one of the four Satan's, he's wiped out armies by himself before" Kuroka in slightly depressed tone as she thought of the fact that she was a wanted criminal in the underworld and that there were many devils more powerful than herself like Grayfia the strongest queen but if she were ever to run into one of the four Satan's she knew she was royally fucked.

"If I show you how strong I am then you can decide but we'll have to run immediately after doing so because like I said it's a dead giveaway" Natsu said in a determined voice getting a nod from Kuroka causing him to grin madly before putting a bit of between himself and the very attractive devil. Before he started concentrating, without even noticing it a black spiral marking appeared on Natsu's forehead and travelled down across his right eye coming into a pointed tip on the other side of it. His eye in the process had now turned a deep shade of blackish red and was rimmed in a jagged obsidian colour.

The markings didn't just stop at his face, the purplish black marking had snake its way down the back of his neck onto his back completely covering his right shoulder blade taking the shape of a draconian like head with three large curved spikes coming out in a row. While Natsu didn't notice this Kuroka did but she was kept speech by the amount of magic power that was being built up, Natsu was coated in red/orange with speckles of purplish black flames and lightning which was creating such pressure it was just lifting the earth from beneath him.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"**

Kuroka watched in awe and amazement, while not the most powerful display of power she had seen it was still incredible and definitely enough to rank him as a high ranking devil, possibly even an ultimate class one who knows all she knew is that Natsu's power spiked when those markings appeared on his body and that all in all he was a lot more powerful than her, not that Kuroka would ever admit to it. It almost made her doubt his statement of being human, sure he had dragon like qualities but he was a human through and through at least that's what she could tell from using her senjutsu on him. But on a completely different matter he wasn't kidding about it being a dead giveaway to their position luckily Kuroka hadn't been on the run for as long as she had because she kept getting caught and then escaping no there was a reason why she hadn't been caught yet.

When Natsu finished off his roar quite a bit of the ground beneath his feet had melted, the clouds had been dispersed, the peak of a mountain completely decimated and the black markings instantly vanished with his right eye returning to normal. "Strong enough for you?" Natsu asked sarcastically as he turned to face the still stunned Kuroka snapping her back to reality.

"Yeah sure but you weren't kidding we have to go now!" the Nekomata shouted at the dragonslayer causing him to grin, "Okay lets go ugh!" he said before beginning to run off but was halted by a hard tug against his scarf "I thought you said we need to go!" the slayer shouted in a questioning manner which caused Kuroka to smirk "I haven't been on the run for as long as I have because I keep escaping, follow me" Kuroka replied in a prideful tone before she sliced her hand through the air creating a blackish purple portal.

"Woah cool, what is it?" the pinkette inquired while jumping on the spot like an excited child, "It's hard to describe but think of it like a door that I can open up and travel through to anywhere else that I've been" she explained while Natsu just nodded his head while still jumping around "You're so amazing Kuroka it's like you're manipulating space" Natsu said in a childish voice not noticing the small tint of pink that graced Kuroka's cheeks at his compliment. Before either could say anything else they sensed several strong presences heading their way "Get in quick they found us" Kuroka said in a panicked voice before she grabbed Natsu and flung him through the portal before she herself followed after him and closed the portal off.

"Dammit he got away but he wasn't alone there was another here" a cold feminine voice said before she touched down on the ground and retracted her wings, this was none other than Grayfia Lucifage who had finally managed to pick up Natsu's trail but seems she had done so a little too late. "Lady Grayfia how shall we proceed from here on?" a masculine voice asked from behind causing Grayfia to turn around a face 10 other devils all of which high ranking. "For now we search the area for indication of where they may have been heading and whoever was with the pink haired man. If we find anything I'll take the information back to Lord Sirszech and then I want the ten of you to pair of with whoever covers your weaknesses and search in groups of two for him. Remember he is to be brought back alive and unharmed however should the target resist then use as much force as you see fit, understood" Grayfia said in a cold calculating voice before the other devils bowed to her and began to carry out the task.

 **Meanwhile in the Familiar Forest**

"Wahhh….ugh" Natsu soon found himself acquainted with the ground as he was met with a face full of dirt when he came out of the portal Kuroka created. "Oh wow well that was different…ugh" Natsu started in a groggy as he flipped himself on his back but before he could sit up Kuroka came through the portal landing on top of the slayer fixing him to the earth beneath them. "Not bad for my first time transporting two people, huh Natsu where?" the devil asked when she couldn't see his head of pink hair "I'm….beneath…you" a muffled voice sounded out causing the Nekomata to look down only to see a few tufts of pink hair appearing above her breasts, however instead of the usual reaction one would expect from this due to it being mating it set off Kuroka's mating instincts.

Kuroka eyes became more cat-like and in one swift movement before he knew what had happened Kuroka had thrown Natsu up against a tree "Eh Kuroka?" Natsu asked in a nervous tone as she didn't reply and only pressed herself into Natsu, "You know Natsu…you smell really good" Kuroka spoke up in a dazed voice while placing her head in the crook of Natsu's neck as she inhaled his scent before liking up the side of his neck.

If Natsu was struggling to hold on this morning then he was about to pass the breaking point now, his eyes had now become full golden sclera with the olive green draconian eyes, Natsu wanted to stop Kuroka because as beautiful as she was, she was doing this due to mating season but due to the fact that he also had to fight himself he didn't have much strength to fend off the SS-class devil.

"Kuroka get a hold off your...ah!" Natsu tried to say but was stopped when he felt a painful pinch on the side of his neck due to Kuroka biting him, Natsu didn't feel entirely different but suddenly Kuroka dropped unconscious into his arms however Natsu was still borderline in terms of controlling himself, sometimes he really did wish he could give Igneel a piece of his mind for these annoying draconian traits. So before he totally lost it Natsu took one of his hands and bit into it drawing blood "AAHHHH son of a bitch, yep that did it" it was painful but from past experiences caused by several female guild mates it had proven itself useful.

But back to his main focus which is the unconscious Kuroka "Why did she faint when she bit me?" Natsu asked himself, he wanted answers but the only one who could give him any was unconscious and they were being hunted by devils so Natsu decided that it was best to carry Kuroka to somewhere safe where they can lay low until she wakes up because if they encountered someone or thing Natsu didn't know if he would be able to protect Kuroka while she was unconscious while simultaneously fending off the attacker.

"Up we go" the pinkette said to himself as he threw Kuroka up on his back, he decided that he could use his scarf to help keep the Nekomata in place while he supported by placing his hands on her thighs, normally something like this during mating season would set the slayer off especially if it was someone as sexy as Kuroka but the pain in his bitten hand was still evident and was distracting him. "Alright let's go" he said before marching off deeper into the forest, little did Natsu know that he was heading towards one of the most powerful beings in the underworld.

 **Sometime Later**

A few hours had passed since Natsu had travelled into the forest and to be honest everything looked the same to the slayer Natsu couldn't tell if he was going in circles or not and Kuroka had yet to wake. He was tired but at least the forest and the trees would provide some form of cover from being spotted from above as well as this this forest was like a maze and from the position he was standing the forest seemed to merge with the steep incline of a mountain side. "This should be far enough, I don't think I can carry here any farther" Natsu said to himself in an exhausted voice before he set Kuroka down against the base of a tree.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he could sense and see a couple of weird looking creature although still not as weird as some of the stuff back in Earthland but none of it seemed remotely aggressive. That changed when Natsu's body stiffened as he felt a great power approach accompanied by the familiar sound of wing beats, very loud wing beats that could only belong to one kind of creature, a dragon and apart from Igneel and Atlas Flame Natsu's previous encounter with Dragon's be they living or mechanical were not pleasant ones.

Natsu felt all his fatigue slip away only to be replenished by a mixture of fear, adrenaline and hunger for battle, "Where's it coming from?" Natsu was slightly panicking the wing beats were getting louder and closer yet he couldn't see the dragon until…

 **BOOM**

Large amounts of dust and dirt were kicked up by what Natsu assumed was the Dragon in front of him, by the impact he knew that it would be big probably the same size as one of the dragon's that came out from the eclipse gate but not as big as his father or Acnologia. However when the dust cleared there was no dragon, only a crater…and a woman in the centre of it? "What the hell where's the dragon?!" Natsu shouted not noticing the woman walking out of the crater closer to him.

She was a bit taller than Natsu, had slightly tanned skin and stunning pale blue eyes. Her face was framed by long equally as blue hair which reach down to just above her tail bone, she had a slender hour glass figure and a generous bust. For clothing she had what you would call maroon top with gold lining that cut off just below her breast leaving her toned stomach exposed. Covering her waist was a pleated skirt that covered over one of her right leg down to the shin underneath which were white baggy trousers similar to Natsu' that cut off just above the shins. Just above her wrists and ankles she had gold bangles and on various parts of her body were black tribal symbols.

The woman stopped in a few feet in front of Natsu "Why she's right here dear, now mind explaining what you and you're friend are doing in my home" the woman said in a sultry tone as she eyed the slayer up and down. The way she said it made a shiver run up the slayer's spine but the way she gestured to herself while saying to it **"Does she mean she's the dragon but that's imp…"** Natsu began thinking to himself before he remembered something his father told him, "That's right powerful dragons have the ability to take on human form" the pinkette said aloud while staring down the woman or well dragon in front of him and he wasn't going to lie the amount of power she gave off could only compare to that of a dragon.

Natsu didn't notice that Kuroka had started waking at the arrival of the dragon, "We're just passing through, we jumped through a portal together but the location was random, my friend collapsed from exhaustion and I am unfamiliar with the area so we were unable to leave" Natsu explained but the woman/dragon just scoffed at him. "I am Tiamat the Karma chaos dragon king do you think I would so foolish to believe something as stupid as that, if you were a devil then you could either fly or use the transportation circle of your family or of your king's when talking about peerage's" the now identified Tiamat explained before pausing and closing her eyes while releasing a lot of magical power.

"However neither is the case here so I can only assume you are not a devil or you're stray devils, I do recognise the girl face though and I know for a fact that she is a stray devil and that Sirszech and the other Maou's would greatly appreciate that I disposed of one as wanted as her" Tiamat said in serious voice before her eyes narrowed on the dragonslayer "You however don't have the aura of a devil but instead it feels like a mix of things" she smirked before continuing "let's see there's human and oh dragon and something darker. Hmm you're very interesting boy not to mention easy on the eyes I almost want to keep you for myself" she said in a thinking pose before saying the last part in the same sultry tone as earlier causing a small tint of pink to make its way onto his cheeks.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Kuroka!" Natsu shouted as he recomposed himself before lighting his both his fists a flame surprising Tiamat slightly, the magical power coming from the flames wasn't almighty and powerful but something about them made her feel uneasy "Oh I've never felt a type of magi like this before pray tell what is it?" she asked in a neutral tone before her nail grew slightly long and both her hands were covered in what looked like teal coloured flames.

Natsu smirked, if a dragon king has never felt dragonslayer magic then it's extremely likely that none of the dragons in this world had every gone up against dragonslaying magic "Dragonslayer magic!" Natsu stated seriously as his eyes adopted an eerily dark red glow to them and a massive grin spread across his face showing his pearly white fangs. "Don't be foolish no such magic exist?" Tiamat said in a nervous voice although even she knew she didn't have knowledge of every single type of magic in existence so it wasn't totally impossible.

"Hoh but you said so yourself, you've never sensed a magic like this" Natsu said in a mocking tone which got on whatever nerves Tiamat had, **"FINE DRAGONSLAYER OR DRAGON LET'S SEE WHO COMES OUT ON TOP!"** Tiamat's voice suddenly became a lot deeper before she was enveloped in teal flames completely, the pillar of flame like energy continued to grow and grow until it was around the size of Atlas Flame. The flame like energy dispersed leaving a large western style dragon with multiple black symbols on its body and rows of black spines travelling down from the back of the head to the tail.

" **Alright you pathetic insect hit me with your best shot!"** Tiamat roared out in anger which seemed proportional to her power now as her voice shook the air around her. Natsu could feel the insane amounts of power rolling off the female dragon, it was clear to him that while in human form her powers are confined and now was sort of wishing he hadn't provoked her like he did, he always did hate that about himself. No matter what Natsu had a quality in him that made his enemies even angrier than they were even when it seemed like it was impossible.

" **Fire Dragon's piercing talon!"** Natsu tried using their difference in size to his advantage but Tiamat predicted this and went to use her tail to stop the pinkette in his tracks. However just before the tail make impact in that split second a special manipulation formed causing the tail to shift trajectory a miss by a few metres giving Natsu his opening realising what had happened. With his hand ablaze in a claw like manner he slammed the attacked into the front of Tiamat's chest causing the dragon to wince in pain **"What the fuck, your spell wasn't powerful enough to do any kind of damage at all, it's like…"** "It's power multiplied upon contact, it's just like I thought in this world you dragons have never come into contact with dragonslayer magic so you haven't got that strong a resistance to it although I was hoping for more than a burn" Tiamat started in absolute shock before Natsu finished with a shit eating grin on his face that only angered the dragon further.

" **You think you have this battle won don't you brat well let me tell you I haven't used any of my power yet!"** the dragon king shouted before gathering teal coloured flame like energy in her mouth causing Natsu's eyes to widen and horrible memories of Acnologia to resurface. **"Chaos Karma Dragon Roar!"** although reduced in power because she didn't want to level the entire Tiamat knew that even at this level of power it might have been going too far.

"Oh shit **Dragonslayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge!"** Natsu could sense the power the attack held and immediately began casting one of his strongest spells and without realising it for the second time that day he summoned the jet black markings that caused his eyes to turn blood red however unlike last time there weren't specks of black purplish black flames but large embers of and fragments that caused both Kuroka's and Tiamat's eyes to widen in shock as Natsu's magic power skyrocketed. Although not to the same level as the roar the vortex of flames was serving as an admirable shield despite the fact that Natsu was struggling to keep a constant flow of magic going through the attack to protect himself and the force of the force was pushing him back.

Seeing that things were going nowhere fat Tiamat decided that she would but a bit more effort into her roar however before she could do so a large ring of dark purple energy flew and hit her right between the eyes although it didn't damage her it was enough to temporarily blind the dragon king and make her cease her roar **"You little Bitch!"** Tiamat roared in anger as she swiped away at the smoke at her face "Kuroka" Natsu looked over in worry towards the Nekomata and despite the hours of rest she had she still looked like she was on the verge of collapsing as she was shaking and having to use the tree for support.

"I'm okay now go get her" she replied through her obvious exhaustion before collapsing against the base of the tree. "Okay here goes" Natsu said before crossing his arms over one another in an x pattern which was soon followed by another drastic increase in power gaining Tiamat's attention as golden and purplish black lightning started to surround the pinkette and the jet black marking began to grow consuming more than Half his upper body. **"What the hell is up with this kid are his reserves limited, what the hell is with that lightning?"** Tiamat thought to herself before the lightning and flames merged together.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!"** The dragon king's eyes widened in shock at the incoming massive torrent of Lightning and flames head towards her but even more so at the loud draconic how she could hear, it rivalled any dragon she had ever met including herself, she almost seemed frozen for a second before she came to and folded her wings over the front of here to protect herself from the attack which hit her like a mountain. The attack itself was huge it just seemed to tear up everything it came into contact with and then when it came into contact with Tiamat's wings shockwaves were sent out in every direction.

" **RRRRRRAAARRRGGGHHH"** Tiamat could only howl in agony compared to the claw attack early this felt immensely more painful and for the first time in a long time Tiamat felt that rush of adrenaline and the boiling in her blood that once came so naturally to her in fights. When the attack had faded the dragon king was still standing but she had been pushed back a few metres evident from the claw tracks in the ground but most noticeable was that parts of her wing membrane were now tattered and slightly charred and some of the scaled on her wings were either broken, had fallen off over were slightly melted.

Natsu was exhausted but he was proud of himself this dragon was incredibly powerful probably more so than Atlas flame. The fact that he was able to do this much damage to a dragon this powerful made him feel proud and reassured him that Igneel definitely was proud to have him as a son even if dragons here didn't have a resistance to dragonslayer magic apparently they were still pretty damn powerful.

" **I'll admit slayer your magic is truly remarkable, I haven't felt pain like this in a long time but I also haven't felt this alive in equally as long"** Tiamat said with a smirk as she gave her huge wings a slight shake only to find that there was still the tingle of electricity running through them. Natsu collapsed down on to one knee panting in exhaustion "shit…my magic's…almost done" Natsu said through his exhaustion while clenching his fists in frustration.

" **No, no we can't have you giving up already things were just getting interesting perhaps you just need a little encouragement"** Tiamat said before she grabbed the unconscious Kuroka in her claw all the while smirking as she did so. "Kuroka!" Natsu shouted out in fear as he started forcing his exhausted limbs to lift his body up. **"Tell you what if you can beat me I'll give the kitty cat back to you and I'll even let you go and I won't let anyone know that I saw you, that's if you can beat me"** the dragon in a said in a teasing tone which turned out to be all the encouragement Natsu needed as his magic began soaring once again which caused Tiamat to smirk before she put Kuroka back down **"I won't be holding back anymore just so you know"** the dragon said while she began unleashing her full power for the first time.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art; Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Lightning Phoenix Blade!"** deciding to go big or go home the dragonslayer shot off summoning all the magic her could surrounding himself in the same mixture of lightning and flames as before until it took the shape of off an actual dragon that charged towards Tiamat who raised her claws up to push back against the attack while coating her claws in the teal coloured flames. "Dammit I need more power!" Natsu growled out in anger as he wasn't doing any damage to the dragon king at all in fact it actually looked like all her previous wounds had begun healing.

Seeing Natsu eyes widen Tiamat could only smirk **"Only noticing that now are boy, we dragons have remarkable healing abilities, as impressive as you are I think I'm just gonna put you out of your misery before I hand the stray over to one of the four Satans"** Tiamat said in a bored voice before she started pushing back against the attack and gain some ground "No I won't let!" Natsu was starting to fear, he said he'd help Kuroka, he promised he'd watch her back and keep her safe but now, but now that seemed more like a dream than reality. **"Chaos Karma Dragon's Claw!"** Tiamat retracts one of her claws before opening it up and coating it in teal coloured flames and finally slamming it against Natsu sending flying into the tree upon which Kuroka lay against.

Slowly he slipped out of the tree before falling down to the ground next to the Nekomata barely conscious, looking up he could see Tiamat charging up another roar and he felt fear from the power that was being built up. Time slowed down as Tiamat unleashed her roar towards the downed pair and all Natsu could hear was the pounding of his heart thudding against his chest along with a very sinister voice that whispered in the back of his mind **"very well I suppose I can give you a bit of my power"** was all Natsu heard before his world went black.

At the exact same time in the real world Tiamat's roar made contact with the pair in front of her, satisfied with her work she was about to leave until she was heard a dull faint voice say **"Full-Counter"** the next thing the Chaos Karma dragon knew the energy from her roar was sent back towards her only it was twice as powerful which resulted in the dragon king being thrown the course of 3-400 metres away crashing through multiple trees.

" **What the….Fuck!"** when Tiamat looked back she saw that neither Natsu nor Kuroka had a scratch on them apart from the damage they had already sustained, but that wasn't what surprised and confused her that was caused by the way the dragonslayer now looked. His eyes were the familiar demonic red outlined with the jagged obsidian but his facial expression it almost looked like he was lost that is what confused her. What surprised her and made her feel very alarmed was the familiar jet black marking had appeared again but unlike last time they were very different. One side of Natsu's face was almost completely covered in the markings along with the obvious spiral one present on his forehead.

The marking continued to travel down the same side of his neck before coming into contact with a now almost completely jet black upper torso, the skin showing on it was at the centre of his chest in the shape of two key like objects crossing over one another and surrounded by two diagonal lines. The black markings could also be seen through the many holes in Natsu's worn out trousers but this was what alarmed her now that was caused by one of Natsu arms being completely black with the odd red vein like line mixed in before taking the shape of a jet black broken blade that seemed to pulsate with life as did much of Natsu's other black markings.

Kuroka seemed to wake, she didn't know what happened or why the area looked like a meteor had hit it but it looked like a disaster. Finally her eyes rested on the form of Natsu and Kuroka grew slightly frightened as she had the same feeling as Tiamat who was now looking directly at the Nekomata who was shaking in fear, "Natsu?" the slayer didn't respond to her vocally instead he walked up towards her his blade disappearing as he did so before he bent down onto his knees and looked her dead in her hazily gold eyes with his now very piercing blood red ones.

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay yeah another chapter done I honestly wonder how these first few chapters are gonna do when I finally post them, guess I'm just trying to get a bit further in some of my better and personal favourite stories first. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter whenever you read until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Marking

**Woah it been well over a month since the last chapter of this story but in all fairness I'm trying to juggle something like what 10 stories several different assignments for college and all my application stuff for university so I'm trying to keep each story to a maximum waiting limit of a month for the next chapter and then depending on which story it is and the length of the chapters it could be a week at most but I usually tend to give myself longer for crossovers when updating because it usually involves making brand new material for the first few chapters before moving onto the existing stuff from anime or manga so yeah hope the wait hasn't been too unbearable.**

Kuroka looked directly into the eyes of a very demonic looking Natsu Dragneel who was staring silently back at here with his now piercing blood red eyes, to say that Kuroka was frightened was an understatement, on one hand she the strongest dragon king not that far away and probably pissed off as hell from that last blow and in the other she had a very confused and distant looking Natsu who seemed as if he didn't recognise her.

Said dragon king was silently observing from a distance while recovering from the previous blow which had dealt a serious amount of damage considering it was her own power reflected back at her except with twice the power she put into it. " **This boy is just full of surprises and to think that he's pushing me this far"** Tiamat said with noticeable irritation as she noticed her regenerative abilities had slowed considerably. But on the inside she was ecstatic at finally getting a fight where she could release a great amount of her power without restraint.

Back with Natsu and Kuroka the Nekomata found herself frozen stiff under the slayer's silent gaze which seemed to continue forever until he raised his hand up and it appeared to both Tiamat and Kuroka that he was going to strike. Too scared to move or speak Kuroka couldn't say anything in protest and just closed her eyes waiting for the dragonslayer to strike and he was going until his blood red eyes made contact with Kuroka's hazily gold ones except now tears threatened to spill out from them.

"K…kuro…ka?" The dragon grabbed his head covering his face with his hands, his voice had returned to normal but he seemed unaware of had happened before. "Natsu is that really you?" Kuroka asked in a panicked voice as she reached out for the dragonslayer's shoulder, "I don't really know what happened but we're not out of the woods yet there's still a dragon to put down" Natsu replied pulling one of his hands away from his face reveal his still blood crimson eyes but the difference this time was there was a slit-like pupil that was surrounded by a faint black ring. To be honest Kuroka wasn't sure if it was Natsu for a moment until she saw him flash her a quick smile, "Hide somewhere quick, round two is gonna be ugly" Natsu said in a serious voice before turning to the approaching dragon.

" **Still think you can beat me boy? I won't stop you although I'm interested in you. Tell you what I'll cut you a deal, come with me and I'll only hand over the kitty cat"** Tiamat offered surprising both Natsu and Kuroka, "Sorry but I'll have decline, I'll never abandon a friend to save myself, either she escapes herself, with me or we both get caught together" Natsu swiftly decline before he felt a new life flow through his veins.

" **Hmmm have it your way hybrid"** "Hybrid?" **"But I won't hold back anymore"** Tiamat said in voice that promised pain before a massive shockwave of magic was unleashed throughout the area uprooting trees and earth alike while also cloaking the dragon in a massive pillar of teal coloured flame-like energy and most likely attracting attention from unwanted devils.

" **If you don't go all out using the power I gave you then both of you will die"** Natsu heard the same voice as earlier say except this time it didn't sound sinister in the slightest, before Natsu could even question what was going on the voice spoke up again.

" **Relax I'll help you control just fight as you normally would, with every bit of power you have!"** The voice said before Tiamat came flying towards Natsu at blinding speeds not giving the slayer much room to argue with the voice in his head **"Arc of Lightning!"** Natsu shouted out before his body transformed into a mixture of gold and purple lightning allowing him to easily escape the jaws of the dragon king who skidded to a stop and narrowed her eyes on Natsu upon where he landed.

" **I guess** **my dragon form just is** n't fast enough so this will do for now" Tiamat said before she started shrinking back down to her human form, her voice returning to a regular pitch. "Make no mistake dragonslayer I still have enough power in this form to go toe to toe with one of the Maou even Sirszech himself but now I'm no longer strictly dragon but more so a hybrid like yourself. So even though it may be somewhat of a gamble on my part the reduction in my size and power allows my speed to greatly increase and I'd be willing to say that your magic won't be as effective anymore" Tiamat said with a smirk allowing her fanged incisors to show.

"Tch there goes my advantage" Natsu said under his breath, **"Relax since when has having or not having an advantage ever affected your ability to fight until you win?"** The voice in Natsu' head spoke up again this time offering encouragement **"** _ **Who the hell are you?"**_ Natsu asked while keeping his eyes fixed on the unmoving Tiamat. **"That doesn't matter, all you need to know is that I am you, and you are me"** the vice cryptically replied confusing Natsu who just shrugged "I don't understand but don't care as long as you give me the power to protect Kuroka then I'll trust you" the pinkette said under his breathe **"Good then the contract is sealed, the time will come when you Natsu Dragneel will be the one to face our…"**

Natsu was unable to hear the finish of what the voice said as it continuously faded out but now the dragonslayer had the approaching problem of Tiamat to deal with as she walked every closer to him with a noticeable sway in her hips and had Natsu already engaged her in combat and just seen this he would have admittedly fallen for her charms as would any of the men within his old guild.

"Okay here she comes" the dragonslayer said under his breath before he charged straight for the dragon king who did the same cloaking her fist in the same teal coloured energy as usual while Natsu's was cloaked in a mixture of gold and purple lightning and crimson and purple flames **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Demolition Fist"** putting as much force behind his attack as he could Natsu met Tiamat's attack head on resulting in an explosive wave of energy with neither combatant giving an inch.

Meanwhile Kuroka watched from a distance and she could feel the terrifying amount of magic, she wanted to help but there wasn't much she could do to a being of Tiamat's magnitude, that and the combined amount of power had turned her legs to jelly causing them to give out on her. "Why am I so useless, I couldn't save Shirone properly and now the only person willing to help me might die because of me? Why? Why am I so useless?" Kuroka continued to ask herself over and over again as tears freely flowed from her face, why was life so unfair that's all she wanted to know what did she do to deserve this. "Maybe I'm just better off dead"

Back with Natsu and Tiamat the two had continued exchanging physical blows one after the other before Natsu heard every single word of Kuroka berating of herself causing a momentary lapse in his concentration leaving him wide open.

"You're wide open!" Tiamat shouted in a battle crazed voice before she slugged Natsu with a teal coloured energy infused right hook to the face sending the dragonslayer flying. Tiamat must have put more power behind the attack than she originally intended because the slayer didn't stop flying until he skidded to a stop next Kuroka.

"NATSU!" said Nekomata shouted in worry as she helped the pinkette up, "You're not useless" "Huh?" "I said you're not useless, you can and already have saved someone. You saved me without you I would have died! So don't go saying that you're better off dead because I sure as hell ain't gonna accept that. You've got things you want to do so take my hand and together we'll make it there every step of the way, let me save you!" Natsu said in a stern tone yet compassionate tone as he stood tall and offered Kuroka his hand which was still covered in the demonic markings "Natsu"

*Ahem* "I hate to interrupt your touching moment here, but did you forget about lil' old me?" Tiamat said playfully earning an uninterested look from Natsu who then said something that only Kuroka was able to here making her eyes widen out of stupidity before Natsu got a few feet in front of her.

"Oh not at all I was just thinking you wouldn't be able to do 'this' as you are now" Natsu said with a smirk earning a raised eyebrow from the dragon king. **"Lightning Flame Dragon RRROOOAAARRRR!"** Letting loose his most powerful roar to date Natsu had to dig his heels into the ground to keep himself from being blown back. Tiamat only gritted her teeth in annoyance as she was gonna have to counter the attack due to the sheer size of the roar being too great for her to dodge **"Karma Chaos Dragon RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!"**

Tiamat let loose a roar slightly large that Natsu's made up the teal coloured energy, both roars met head on and both began struggling for dominance however, Tiamat was unaware that this was all a part of Natsu's plan as she was now unable to see where or what Kuroka was doing. "NATSU IT'S READY!" the she-devil shouted over to the dragonslayer who then deliberately decreased the power of his roar allowing Tiamat's to slowly over power his while he slowly walked back to where Kuroka was. "ENOUGH I'LL END THIS!" the pair heard the dragon king shout before she increased the power of her roar.

The roar of teal energy broke through Natsu's as if it were nothing and sped towards the dragonslayer and nekomata pair _**"HERE GOEAS NOTHING"**_ Natsu thought to himself before focusing on the demonic markings on his arm which quickly began to pulsate to life and form a broken blade shape. **"FULL COUNTER!"** Natsu tried to recreate the effect the attack had the last time, however he wasn't in control last time when he did it but it did have a desired effect. As he swiped the blade of demonic black energy across his body he met some resistance when it came into contact with the roar.

It actually put a lot of strain on his body so much so that he unconsciously shifted the black markings to the right side of his body in order to strengthen it. The struggle continued for a few seconds until **BBBOOOMMM** while not a complete counter he managed to turn Tiamat's roar back against her as desired but in the form of a spray shot giving Natsu the chance he needed, "Sorry to just run like this but I prefer to be alive" Natsu said sarcastically before he and Kuroka jumped into a dimensional hole the nekomata had created this time to a known location thankfully.

As the portal closed an audible growl could be heard through the smoke and a pair of piercing draconian eyes could be seen before a massive gust of wind dispersed the dust and smoke created from the redirected attack revealing a now very pissed off and slightly injured dragon. **"Bastard, smart as it was to use may own power against me he has some nerve to just run like that, things were getting interesting. Guess I made the smart choice as well by switching back into this form"** Tiamat said in an audibly angry voice as she inspected the injuries her wings sustained as they shielded her. **"If I had taken this much damage in human form I might have died"** the dragon king said to herself before going off back to her home as she had nothing better to do.

 **With Sirszech and Grayfia**

"How goes the search Grayfia" Sirszech the crimson haired Satan asked as he stared out the window of his office in the palace. "I'm afraid all the groups have come back empty handed, the closest we to finding him was amidst the peaks to the west but there was another individual there with him as there was traces of dimensional travel as well as devil energy" Grayfia said in her usual emotionless voice.

"I see this could be bad, it may be possible that he has allied himself with one of our enemies, one of the criminals we still haven't caught yet. It is imperative that we find that young man and bring him back. He could prove to be dangerous if he has allied himself with our enemies" Sirszech said in a disheartened tone as he scratched his head. "Is there anything else or is that it?" Sirszech asked in an exhausted tone as he took a seat in his desk chair.

"Yes there are a few other things I'll start with everything concerning your sister Lady Rias" **(A/N I can't remember how Grayfia addresses Rias so forgive me)** immediately upon saying this Sirszech's mode seemed to take a 180 as he was happy and eager to get every bit of information concerning the younger Gremory which of course Grayfia expected to happen.

After giving Sirszech every bit of information concerning Rias and her peerage's recent endeavours Grayfia then moved on to something that had been on her mind all day "Finally there was a disturbingly large amount of Magic power in the forest in which Tiamat the Karma chaos dragon king resides today" Grayfia revealed getting a nod from Sirszech "Yes I'm aware I felt it, she was probably blowing off steam, she is rather hot headed and no-one ever challenges her to a fight, well I'd like to think no-one is stupid enough to challenge her" Sirszech said in an uninterested tone as he began more paper work.

"I don't believe she was just blowing off steam, the amount of forest that was destroyed was phenomenal much too large even for a dragon king who was blowing off steam. I believe she fought someone or something, and it was powerful as the area was severely damaged" Grayfia revealed now gaining some interest on the crimson haired Satan's part. "Hhm perhaps this requires some investigation on my own and the other Satan's part. Grayfia please an eye on Rias, Issei and the rest of her friends I have a feeling things may get interesting very soon" Sirszech said grinning like a Cheshire cat earning a sigh from the female devil who walked out of the room leaving the Maou by himself to his thoughts…which of course revolved around his sister.

 **The next day Natsu and Kuroka**

Currently both Natsu and Kuroka were leaning side by side against a tree breathing heavily, their bodies were heavily injured and upon arriving through the dimensional whole both collapsed and even after awakening the next day they could still feel the toll of their injuries. However they weren't exactly in a sheltered area and both of them knew they had to find somewhere to stay hidden as well get food not to mention somewhere for Kuroka to perform senjutsu. "Natsu, thanks for saving me" Kuroka said as she looked at the dragonslayer fondly. Natsu could only smile in response, "No problem, a devil, demon or dragon I'll save you from all of them" Natsu replied in a laid back tone with closed eyes.

"No, I'm not thanking you for saving from Tiamat, I'm thanking you for saving me from myself" she said in an amused tone confusing the dragonslayer momentarily before he received a kiss on the cheek from the black haired beauty. "S-su-sure any time" Natsu said in an embarrassed tone earning a giggle from the nekomata, "Awe aren't you whittle cutie getting all embarrassed over a whittle kiss" Kuroka said childishly as she teased the pinkette before she stood up holding her hand out for the dragonslayer to take.

"So where are we?" Natsu asked curiously "Well were no longer in Gremory territory, we're now in Sitri territory, I teleported us to an area roughly two miles away from a town we might be able to get some food there I still have some money" Kuroka said before reaching her hand down into her cleavage an action which turned Natsu on to no end and he had to look away before she out a medium sized pouch filled with coins. **(A/N yeah I'm just going to be using coins for the underworlds currency cause I don't know if they use actual money or not)**

"We shouldn't waste money on stuff we can catch, as long as the animals here are edible then I can catch it, kill it and eat it" Natsu said earning a raised eyebrow from Kuroka "You can hunt?" she asked in surprise, "well I lived with a dragon out in the asswhole of nowhere for seven years so it's a skill that is kinda required if you want to survive" Natsu said now getting a sceptical look from Kuroka. "Why would a dragon allow a dragonslayer to live with them, your magic is designed to kill them that makes you natural enemies?" Kuroka further questioned before putting her sack of coins back in its 'storage compartment.'

"Why would I kill my parent, Igneel saved my life a whole load of times, he found me in the forest one day and took me in, he's the one who taught me my magic. I don't know why a dragon would teach a human dragonslayer magic Igneel disappeared without telling me much and when I found him we got separated because of that demon bastard I told you about" Natsu replied saying the last part with a great amount of venom earning a nod of understanding.

"Okay I'll leave it at that but onto another subject we need to find a place to stay" Kuroka said as she inspected her clothing seeing the various tears it had received, "We could see if there are any inns in the town, give me the money and I'll go in and get you something to cover your face so people don't recognise you" Natsu suggested causing Kuroka to think "It would be nice to sleep on a bed for a change…fuck let's try it but be quick in my current state I won't last too long against anyone" Kuroka replied in an exhausted tone as the prospect of a comfortable bed for the night won out causing her to throw almost all caution to the wind.

It didn't take Natsu very long to return with a hooded cloak and a shirt...and exactly the same amount of money that Kuroka had given him. "Why is there same amount of money in here as when you left?" Kuroka asked curiously as she took the cloak from Natsu. "Um the vender wanted to get rid of this stuff because they couldn't sell it" Natsu lied as the vendor would have sold it to anyone but went for equivalent exchange with Natsu instead. The equivalent being a free feel up of his abs not that he minded.

"Guess that just works out for us in the long run then…huh what are you doing?" Kuroka chose to believe him but then she questioned the pinkette's actions as he held out his scarf towards her. "Your face isn't completely covered, use this" the dragonslayer said before Kuroka smiled and wrapped the scarf around her neck pulling it up so the lower half of her face which was then followed by her pulling up her hood.

"Ok that should make it harder for people to recognise you, now let's go find an inn to stay in" Natsu said in a cheery voice and although he couldn't see past his scarf it caused Kuroka to smile. "Yeah that sounds great, a bed would actually be a dream come true now" Kuroka said in an exhausted tone before the two set out for the town.

 **15 minutes later at the inn**

"Room for two please" Natsu said in a neutral tone an elderly man at the desk of third inn they had tried. "You and your lady friend are in luck stranger we have a single room left and it wouldn't surprise me if it wasn't the last room left in any of the inns in the town due to the towns annual familiar festival being tomorrow" the old man said in a kind tone, the age evident within his voice.

"This should cover the room" Kuroka said placing an appropriate amount of coins on the desk while keeping as much of her face out of sight as possible which got the old man curious. "You don't like people seeing your face do you young miss?" he questioned causing Kuroka to just shake her head in response, "She's been like this since I met her, the only thing she said is that she was in an accident a received a scar on her face, I don't think much of it she's still beautiful but she won't exactly tell me how she got the scar but I respect privacy as it is something she doesn't appear comfortable talking about so I would greatly appreciate it sir if you would do the same" Natsu explained to the elderly man earning a nod and a smile from the man who then looked over to Kuroka while Natsu mentally patted himself on the back.

"You certainly are lucky miss, your man appears to care a great about your feelings and privacy. There aren't many like that now a days" the old man said and before Natsu could say that he and Kuroka weren't an item Kuroka pressed herself up against the dragonslayer deciding to just roll with it while also having a little fun.

"Don't worry sir Natsu's the best I'd be lost without him, he's one of a kind and I'm head over heels for him" the nekomata said while pressing every inch of her amazing body against the dragonslayer's whose mind currently wasn't working right, while he knew Kuroka was acting to make things more realistic having someone with a body and looks of her calibre basically melded against his own was causing him put a lot more effort into his restraint than usual. Seeing the scene before him the elderly man let out a hearty laugh, "Ah you young'uns these days, here's your key, room 121 'have a good night'" he said in a hearty tone while saying the last part with a wink which almost caused Natsu to choke on the air he was breathing at the implication.

As soon as they made their way into the room shutting the doors behind them Kuroka removed her cloaked, Natsu's scarf and kicked off her shoes before plopping down onto one of the two beds in the room with the most satisfied look on her face which was further emphasised by the movement of her two tails. The room itself was nothing special two bed, plain white walls, bits of furniture here and there, a bathroom with a shower all in all a pretty standard room.

However the way Kuroka had landed upon the bed had caused her Yukata to flip up revealing her longs creamy legs as well as some of the underside of her ass and this had the unfortunate effect of activating Natsu's dragon instincts and this time he didn't know if he was going to be able to hold himself back. **"There's no way she's the one I've barely known her two days!"** the dragonslayer screamed inside his head as he began a fight with himself while Kuroka remained oblivious to Natsu's struggle as she was momentarily infatuated with the bed.

It wasn't until she felt a pair of hands grab her by the side, flip her onto her back and pin her against the mattress that she was snapped from her daze. Kuroka could only look up in shock as she saw a very conflicted looking Natsu whose eyes were continuously flickering "Natsu what's wrong?" Kuroka asked more worried for the dragonslayer than herself at the moment.

"I….can't hold…back…Kuroka knock me out…do something anything…I don't want it to happen like this" Natsu grunted out as he eyes became more golden with his pupils becoming more slit like t every word. Kuroka was left at a loss for words, she knew what was happening to Natsu but she didn't know what to do. She looked from left to right until her eye caught sight of something that made her eyes widen, placed just above the scar on Natsu's neck was a glowing blue flame that Kuroka had never seen before but somehow she knew automatically what it was. "My mark"

But as Kuroka got lost in her surprise she completely forgot about Natsu who lowered his head down to her neck before baring his fangs and biting into the side of her neck which Kuroka wasn't going to lie hurt like a bitch but now she felt as if fire was flowing through her veins, she could feel her entire body heat up to temperature she didn't think possible but it wasn't painful. In fact it was actually very pleasant and although it only lasted for the briefest of moments Kuroka swore she saw the blue flame mark on Natsu's neck glow a bright shade of blue and then the pinkette suddenly collapsed on her. It took a while for everything to set in before she started laughing **"Known each other barely two days and we've marked each other"** she thought in an amused tone as she shifted Natsu so he was lying beside her "Looks like we're stuck with each other now…Natsu"

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay yes the 3** **rd** **chapter is done what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Alright? Just so were all on the same page yeah I get that it's only been like two days and they've mark each other but I still intend to develop their relationship further over periods of time before I get into the main stuff this was only to cement the marking thing but yeah they're gonna get a lot closer of the next few chapter might do like a buddy, buddy chapter somewhere along the line and even use Vali at an early stage, I'll think of a way to introduce him and make him fight Natsu before Kuroka and Natsu meet Rias and her peerage. Until next time see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Vanishing Dragon

**Okay so I got a pretty good response from the last chapter hopefully the reviews keep up because every one of them makes me want to do that little better for you guys. Oh yeah I feel I made Kuroka's mark a little insignificant so I'm going to alter its design slightly so that it also cover a portions of Natsu's right shoulder blade or something. Some of you have been wondering if I'm just going to use Meliodas' abilities from Nanatsu no Taizai as Natsu's E.N.D powers well allow me to answer your question. Only the black marking, full counter and maybe counter banish or wrath will be used. I'm thing of Using Wrath as an ultimate power for E.N.D but E.N.D wil have other abilities when Natsu becomes more aware of his abilities I'm not exactly sure what these will be yet but Fire devil slayer magic might be one a some sort of Flame curse is definitely one because of things I plan on doing in later chapters. Anyways not much else to say except let's get on with this chapter.**

"Ugh my head, what happened?"

Natsu could only ask himself this as his eyes lazily blinked open and his head pounded, his memory must have been a bit hazy as the last thing he remembered was walking into the room and then blacking out.

It wasn't until Natsu actually made an effort to get out of bed he felt himself weighted down by something wrapped around his body. As he struggled slightly he felt two slender arms move up his chest as well as two very, very soft pillowy like objects press into his side. So using his only free arm Natsu through off the sheets covering him to see a very content looking Kuroka splayed out over the top of him in a true cat-like fashion with the absolute bare minimum in terms of clothing on and apparently his clothes had magically disappeared as well.

Natsu honestly had no idea how to react but there were one or two things he was surprised at, one was the fact that he didn't have stop himself from taking Kuroka then and there on the bed and the other was long serpentine orange dragon biting its own tail on her shoulder. Natsu had no idea what it was but after staring for a few seconds everything that happened last night hit the pinkette like a tonne of bricks and he thanked whatever, if there actually was a god in the underworld for his losing conscious last night and that he only marked Kuroka. It was a bit strange for him that he had only known the person that he would be spending the rest of life and marked them after 2 days but he remembered Igneel saying something that with dragons and dragonslayer marking can be instantaneous upon sight sometimes even if they've never met before. "Guess we're gonna be spending a lot more time together…Kuroka" Natsu said a little louder than intended which stirred the sleeping devil.

"NYAAAA! Morning Natsu" Kuroka purred out before rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Yeah mornin, so mind telling me where our clothes went?" Natsu asked curiously getting a cheeky little smirk from the nekomata. "Yeah you were so warm last night I started sweating bullets so I thoughts we'd both be more comfortable without clothes, there in the wash because they were rather dirty" Kuroka said as she reached out and touched the mating mark on Natsu's neck. "You know what's going on right?" Natsu asked just too make sure this time getting a smile from the black haired beauty.

"Of course I do, we've marked each, paired for life" she beamed a smile which only confused Natsu, "Is that really okay we've only known each other for what 2 and a bit days? I'm not complaining far from it, having someone as strong, caring and beautiful as you as my mate is like a dream come true" Natsu questioned as he leaned up against the headboard of the bed which gave Kuroka a little idea.

Inching herself closer and closer to the pinkette Kuroka crawled seductively towards Natsu making it difficult for the dragonslayer to hide how turned on he was by the she-devil's display. "What a coincidence I feel the same way" Kuroka said before pressing her index finger into Natsu's chest and running it along his well-defined muscles, this only made things more difficult for Natsu as he could feel his throat drying out and a lump forming in the back of his throat.

"You're strong, kind and on top of all that you're easy on the eyes and have an amazing body, in fact I wouldn't mind letting you take me now" Kuroka said whispering the last part in Natsu's ear causing his face to turn beat red. This made Kuroka burst out in laughter as Natsu continuously spluttered words at Natsu's innocent form.

The devil then rose up and made her way to the bathroom giving Natsu an amazing view of one of the, if not the best ass he had ever seen, the dragonslayers eyes seemed glued to Kuroka's rear which didn't go unnoticed by the nekomata who added a very noticeable sway to her hips which Natsu's eyes readily followed taking in every sway made. "I gonna take a shower your free to join me… just kidding" Kuroka said and as soon as she said free to join Natsu's mind went blank and he passed out seemingly with a content look on his face making Kuroka think only one thing **"Well I've found my new favourite hobby…tease the dragon"** the black cat thought before entering the shower.

 **30 minutes later**

After recovering from passing out Natsu had gotten his and Kuroka's clothes from the wash, after he got changed he saw that Kuroka's clothes were in slightly worse condition than when they went in so using all the expertise he had gained over the years he decided to mend it before Kuroka would finish in the shower and if she was like any of the girls from the guild Natsu knew that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

After making his way downstairs to the front desk and asking for a sowing kit Natsu quickly made his way back to the room and began working on Kuroka's red and black yukata and her orange/gold obi. Luckily after all the missions where the dragonslayer had torn his shirts and trousers apart Natsu actually had a good feel for sowing and was able to patch up Kuroka's clothes no problem.

After a further half hour Kuroka came out of the shower clad only in a towel that struggled to contain her curvaceous figure. Before she could address the pinkette she saw her clothes were neatly folded on the bed she and the dragonslayer had shared last night causing her to make her way over to them. As she held the clothes up she saw that it had been repaired, "Hope I did a good enough job I couldn't have my mate walking around in tattered rags now can I?" Natsu said as he raised himself up from the bed to face Kuroka.

"You can sow?" Kuroka asked in scepticism with a raised eyebrow but her question never got answered as they heard knocking on the room next to theirs "OPEN THIS DOOR UNDER THE SUSPICIONS OF A STRAY DEVIL'S WHERE ABOUTS!" a loud voice boomed making both Natsu and Kuroka freeze on the spot, " _SHIT WHAT DO WE DO!" Kuroka whispered in a panicked voice._

" _I don't know can't you make a portal?"_ Natsu replied in an equally panicked voice as the option of having to fight these guys was looking to be more of a prospect which wouldn't be a problem for the pair judging from what Natsu could tell from the magical signatures as none of them were anywhere nears Kuroka's level of power. _"It take's time to make those we need time plus I'm stark naked and I don't fancy walking around the underworld nude"_ Kuroka explained but before Natsu could explain his advanced hearing picked up the sound of footsteps on the floor boards approaching their room.

" **It's worth a shot"** Kuroka thought to herself before she pounced on top of Natsu with her on top and before he could say a word, "Just shut up, don't say a word" Kuroka said in a demanding tone earning a nod of understanding from the dragonslayer.

 **Other side of Natsu and Kuroka's door**

Two of the devils that Grayfia had sent out in search of Natsu had gained access to the Sitri territory using the excuse that they were hunting a stray devil thus granting them access, they had been going from town to town asking information on anything they could get which has brought them here to the same inn Natsu and Kuroka are staying, in front of the very door to their room. However, before they could knock on the door and announce themselves they were halted by the sounds of lustful moaning and panting as well as the sound of mattress springs squeaking.

They could hear the voice of a woman on the other shouting orders that made them imagine what exactly was going down on the other side of the door, both devils could only turn to one another not knowing what would be the correct protocol to follow, their orders and shoot a brother down or let said 'brother' be for now and allow them to finish. Thankfully they went with the latter and went to the next room to inspect.

 **Back inside with Natsu and Kuroka**

"Geez when I said harder I didn't actually mean it, it was just to fool them" Kuroka teased as she straddled Natsu's waist completely forgetting she herself was still naked save for a towel, of course our favourite dragonslayer **(A/N not really my favourite is Laxus just sayin)** lost a pint or two or blood from their little roux but Kuroka's teasing was really embarrassing "Shut up, it's not my fault your hot as hell now just hurry up and finish casting the spell" Natsu muttered under his breath "Aye sir!" Kuroka replied unknowingly doing a happy impression causing Natsu to wonder if all felines had the phrase imbedded in their DNA, highly unlikely when he thought about it since none of the other exceeds would say it and Milliana only ever said it on occasion when she was around Happy according to what Kagura had told Erza.

"Quick grab all of our stuff before they comeback, we're leaving the underworld, there's somewhere I want to go for now" Kuroka said as she concentrated on forming a magical portal to the precise location at the precise time she desired while Natsu got all their stuff. "Wow that sleep really helped, I can actually feel a portion of my already is back already: here quick hop through it's ready" Kuroka said in slight amazement as she felt some of her power return to her, but if she really concentrated this current level of power she was at was stronger than what it would normally have been, that and she may have noticed her body felt lighter as well as stronger.

As soon as both hoped through the portal they were surrounded by a mirage of rainbow colours that moved and oscillated so much it could cause multiple seizures. "Hey out of curiosity how many of these portal jumps can you do over a certain amount of time?" Natsu asked with his hands folded lazily behind his head as they drifted through the dimensional space while Kuroka threw on her Yukata and obi. "This will be the last long distance one for a couple of days, because we're going from the underworld to the human world it becomes very taxing on my body so normally I can do about five or six long distance ones in a week, I can do as many short ones as I want even if it's two people but at max I can do two long ones and a dimensional transport in a week before I have to wait about two or three days until I can transport again" Kuroka said in exhaustion before she smiled at the dragonslayer making his face turn the colour of his hair despite his various protests that its salmon.

"So if we're found out we will mostly be fighting or find some other method for transportation" Natsu summed up earning a nod from Kuroka, "Yeah that's the way things will be until my energy is back to normal, I'll be able to transport us short distances together like I said but if we're under attack we'll most likely be found very quickly" Kuroka explained the exhaustion still evident in her voice. "Any specific reason why we are going to the human world?" Natsu asked as he noticed the white light quickly approaching them.

Before Kuroka could answer they both came through the portal and landed in a well-covered area, a mixture of trees and bamboo thickets to hide themselves in and what appeared to be a spring with an assortment of plant life like lily pads and lotus flowers floating about it. It was quite a beautiful sight to behold and although not an extremely large area it was still fairly big and enough to gains the dragon slayers attention who had seen many natural phenomena and beautiful sites but something about this had a simplistic beauty to it. Looking up into the sky it appeared to be only shortly after sunrise in the human world judging by the sun.

"My sister" Natsu was immediately snapped out of his thoughts by Kuroka's saddened tone, "What?" Natsu had heard her he just wanted to clarify, "I wanted to come her because I just wanted to see my sister, she goes to a school managed by the Gremory's and Sitri's" Kuroka said in a saddened tone as she looked towards the ground. "Well then what are we waiting…" "No you don't understand I want to see her but she can't see me no matter what, she's a part of the Sirszech's sister's peerage which makes me her enemy, she already hates me for leaving her without saying anything and the fact that everyone thinks I killed our master to get away doesn't help" Kuroka explained in an even more down trodden tone than before earning a look of sympathy from Natsu who only wished he could empathise with her on some level.

"Well as long as she doesn't see you everything should be okay, and if anything happens you've got me for back up" Natsu said in a comforting tone while holding his hand for the Nekomata to take, "Natsu?" Kuroka was on the verge of tears, she had longed to see her sister for years but upon finding out that she was now with the Gremory clan it complicated things especially with how seriously they took stray devil extermination. Needless to say Kuroka constantly felt a mess of emotions when trying to see her little sister and every time being thwarted and yet here was Natsu making sure she was going to get her chance to see her sister even if her sister didn't know it was alright as long as she was doing well and having good life that's all Kuroka cared about.

As she took Natsu's hand for the first time much to Kuroka's surprise he noticed the top of the blackish red mark on the red side of her neck that went further down into her yukata. "Don't tell me you're only noticing this now?" Kuroka asked in a slightly humoured tone as she rubbed away the tears that threatened to spill from earlier. "Is that?" Natsu started in confusion only to be finished by the black cat "It's your mark and I have to say I love it and think it looks pretty damn cool" Kuroka said as she pulled the yukata down off her right shoulder to give Natsu a better view of the rest of the mark that spread down the front of her right shoulder and split one way onto a bit of her arm and the other way going further down across her right breast.

The shape and design of the mark was like nothing Natsu had ever seen the outer parts of it were black in colour and were akin to flames in shape while also being leaf like but it was the inner design that stood out among everything else.

Crimson red lines running in different directions all intersecting and weaving into one amazing pattern that Natsu recognised as his secret art pattern, his mark was a black and crimson lotus flower. Natsu had been paying so much attention the design of the mark that he didn't realise was staring at Kuroka's breasts for a solid five minutes.

"Not that I mind but if your done staring at my boobs can we get a move" Kuroka spoke up snapping Natsu out of his daze and causing his face to turn bright red in response "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare but before we go I wanna check out my mark I haven't seen it yet" Natsu apologised while bowing before making his way over to the spring and removing his muffler to see the top end of what appeared to be light blue flames sticking out from his shirt.

Removing his clothes Natsu saw that a crown of light blue flames encircled the lower half of his neck but this wasn't all of it, looking at the reflection of his back in the spring he could see three lines of the same colour veering off from the crown one going down to the centre of his spine and the other two to each of his shoulder blades before ending in light blue circles. Upon seeing this Kuroka's eyes widened, "So this is what my mark really looks like, I saw it last night but then it was only a small flame above your scar but wow this looks awesome it even symbolises my powers by showing the chi points in your body" Kuroka said in awe as she traced her finger tip over the design on the dragonslayers back and she could indeed feel the chi flowing through the mark.

"I wonder if these will be visible when your other marking come up." Kuroka said bringing up a topic that had been on Natsu's mind since he had become aware of them. "I really don't know, I don't have complete control over those powers everything about them feels foreign yet familiar to me" Natsu said in a confused tone before placing his clothing back on much to Kuroka's displeasure. "Well that's neither here nor there, time to see your sister without getting caught…that sounded kinda of creepy didn't?" Natsu asked upon replaying what he had just said in his head earning a nod from Kuroka. "Let's just go"

 **Near Kuoh Academy early morning**

Thanks to the combination of Kuroka's ability to detect devil made barriers and Natsu's ability to track scents the duo found themselves in a positioned that should strongly favour them in terms of remaining undetected and increasing the chances of Kuroka being able to see he sister. An hour passed, then another and another and another until it was afternoon time, both were ready to call it quits until Natsu picked up a scent that was similar Kuroka's along with one that was similar to Sirszech's and another that reminded him of a dragon.

"Kuroka wait is that her" Natsu said as he grabbed Kuroka's shoulder and pointed towards a medium sized group of teenagers comprised of a red head, a raven haired girl, a blonde boy and girl, a brunette boy, a girl that had blue hair with a green streak in it and last but not least a small silver haired girl that made Kuroka's heart stop momentarily.

"Shirone"

The silver haired girl stopped for a second thinking she swore she heard someone use her old name but before she could delve any deeper the redhead called out to her, "Koneko hurry up if we need to start our meeting" this seemed to snap the girl back to reality causing her run after the group who had proceeded on without her.

As Koneko/Shirone walked away Natsu couldn't help but worry for Kuroka and rightly so because whenever he turned towards her she was crying, clutching her hand over her heart and shaking like a leaf so Natsu did the only thing he could he held her close. "Why does it hurt so much, I wanted to see her, I wanted this and yet when I see her I still feel pain why?" Kuroka bombarded her mate with questions, "You can deny how you feel but you can't run from your feelings Kuroka. Outwardly you may have said and thought you'd be content with just seeing her but subconsciously you knew it wasn't enough" Natsu said in a caring tone as Kuroka cried harder into his shoulder.

"Don't act so surprised, your family it's only natural. You're her big sister of course you'd want make sure she was doing well and protect her" Natsu said causing Kuroka's eyes to widen before a slight smile appeared on her face and she stifled a laugh, "I guess I was only trying to fool myself huh?" Kuroka summarised but Natsu didn't say anything in response "Thanks" for what?" "For being you, idiot now let's go I'm sure she'll be okay with her friends" Kuroka said in a slightly happier tone as she began walking away. "And what about you?" Natsu asked still concerned about his mate who stopped in her tracks before turning to her partner, "I have you don't I?" Kuroka replied with a smile which resulted in Natsu smiling before the duo decided to head back the area they arrived at through the portal.

Upon arrival they decided try and make the area as comfortable as possible which was going to be hard considering they didn't have anything to work with. "So what will we do for food, I assume because this is a different dimension from the underworld that the currency will be different?" Natsu spoke up but before Kuroka could answer both her own stomach and Natsu's growled in hunger. "Yeah, hehe, I have a small amount of the currency for here, we're currently in a country called Japan the currency here is yen so you take this here into stores and buy what you want" Kuroka said as she pulled out a couple of 1000 yen bills.

"I can't risk going to the stores I would look too out of place but if you go it should be alright but only get what I tell you okay" Kuroka said in a very strict tone causing Natsu to nod in agreement. "Okay so what do I have to get?"

 **15 minutes after Natsu left for supplies**

Kuroka was silently meditating on a stone in the centre of the spring, while Natsu helped clear her view on her emotions up she still needed to sort through them and calm down so meditation seemed like the perfect way to do so considering the location. However, someone else had different plans. When she heard the sound of footsteps she thought it was Natsu but when she turned to face him she was surprised to see a young white haired teenage boy who looked around the same age as Natsu.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Kuroka asked angrily as she got into a fighting stance, causing the white haired male to laugh, "please we both now you're in no condition to fight so hear me out I have a proposition for you" he said in calm voice causing Kuroka to quirk a brow at the man, "and that would be?" she asked suspiciously while keeping her stance, she knew the man in front of her was not just an ordinary human and was most likely either a devil or a fallen angel but right now she couldn't tell due to exhaustion.

"My name is Vali Lucifer, I'm assembling a team and I want you Kuroka Tojou to be a part…" "No deal" Kuroka quickly put a stop to his offer seeing where it was going, earning a smirk from the now known Vali. "Well this wasn't entirely unexpected but I am quite unsatisfied with your answer so I'm afraid I may have to raise my hand against you to make you join me, as they say fear is a great motivator" Vali said before his left arm became clad in a white light that soon dispersed to reveal a dragon like claw gauntlet which was completely white save for the blue jewel in the centre causing Kuroka's eyes to widen.

"Oh so you know who I am now don't you? Allow me to introduce myself once again, I am Vali Lucifer The White Dragon Emperor, The Vanishing Dragon!" upon saying this Vali became cloaked in a white light which like before disappeared only to reveal him clad entirely in a full body set of dragon armour, "This is my balance breaker scale mail, although not the height of my power it should be more than enough to force you into submission and join me, in fact it may be too much but there is only one way to find out now that you've defied me, if you survive my onslaught then you're worthy of joining my team if not, well we both know what that means now don't we?" Vali spoke in a sarcastic voice which ticked Kuroka off to no ends but she wasn't going to deny in her current state she was scared for her own life.

"Too slow!" before she could formulate a plan Vali, true to his name vanished from site and appeared in front of her a plunged his fist into her stomach for the air as well as some blood out of her mouth which stained the white armour of the white dragon. It was at this exact same time when Natsu was still figuring out what was what in the shop that through his mark he felt a sharp pain prompting him to turn to the hill where he and Kuroka were staying at and it was then he noticed the large plume of smoke and dust rising from there causing him to fear the worst and take off like a rocket.

"I SWEAR IF ANYONE HAS HURT HER I WILL DESTROY THEM"

 **Chapter end**

 **Well this chapter was a bit different from what I usually write but okay I'll deal with that at another stage, now onto the Vali thing I decide to bring him in a bit early to get it out of the way and sorry that he's so out of character but I really don't like Vali or Issei for that matter so that's that. As for when about this is taking place well there's going to be a time skip in another chapter or two so the main stuff will start roughly around the start of S3 of dxd and that's where Natsu will meet Rias and co. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I said there were some parts that were different for me and please excuse my bad grammar I'm terrible with it I know. Anyway until next time see you.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Calamity Dragon

**It's been I while since I looked at this story but at least the views and reviews etc. are keeping up in terms of chapter ratio it's one of my most popular stories anyway sorry for leaving this for so long and thanks for being patient, also I just want your opinion as me and my friend have been arguing over this for like ages it about How strong God Serena is, he says that he could fight all the dragonslayers bar Acnologia because of his eight dragon lacrima but I say there's no way to tell because of the unknown four dragonslayer magic we didn't see and even if we did know them Serena is like Arceus from Pokémon in the sense he can only be one type of dragonslayer at a time i.e. purgatory before switching Neptune, we just wanna settle this for arguments sake. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest.**

"Come on you can do better than that, I'm still nowhere near finished; maybe you'd be better put out of your misery" Vali said in an arrogant tone as he made his slowly made his way over to Kuroka's downed body.

Stopping just a few feet in front of her still clad in his white dragon emperor armour Vali began charging a white light in the palm of his extended right hand. "Such a shame I would have preferred that this work out but sadly it isn't meant to be, I shall grant you a swift death" Vali's voice was emotionless as he said but Kuroka was frightened beyond words had she been allowed time to regain her strength then she may have been able to hold off until Natsu arrived but she wasn't and she couldn't…or well that's what she thought.

" **Vali watch out!"** came the voice of Albion as he spoke through the gauntlet but it was still too late, before Vali could fire the blast Natsu stood between him and Kuroka with his own right palm extended coated in crimson red and orange flames. Vali found himself sent flying back curtesy of a shockwave and had to dig his feet and hand into the ground to slow himself to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" Vali said in a slightly angered voice his question directed at Albion, **"This power it couldn't be"** Albion had not felt this power since 'him' and it had completely disappeared from the world since then.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Natsu with a pissed as fuck expression on his face, despite only knowing Kuroka for a few days he had grown attached to her, she was his mate and the mark was amplifying his feelings for as it was for her and this bastard had the audacity to harm her when she was already exhausted.

"Natsu" Kuroka exclaimed in a mixture of joy and relief, "A human well this is new, I didn't think regular humans were capable of harnessing magic or a sacred gear themselves" Vali said in an amused tone but then he suddenly felt the heat in area spike to a massive degree, Kuroka could feel it as well but because of her mark she had an immunity to fire and heat to a certain degree.

When she looked at Natsu she caught a glimpse of his eyes and saw they had a familiar dragon like appearance to them but she knew this wasn't dragon force like Natsu had explained to her when they first met, no this was something else. From where Vali was standing he noticed a flickering red dragon tattoo on Natsu's right forearm that radiated what he would call was incomplete magic as the appeared the pinkette didn't have full control over whatever it was.

"Hoh maybe you'll be able to entertain me for a moment or two" the white dragon said smuggle before raising his hand to the unmoving Natsu, **"Divide"** as Vali shouted this the blue gems on his armour began to glow and a similar blue glow surrounded Natsu. However, the next thing both Vali and Albion felt was pain, when the absorbed power entered his body it felt like he was being stabbed all over.

"What the hell is this, what's happening?" Vali asked himself shakily in confusion but he soon found himself on the receiving end of **"FLAME DRAGON KING'S IRON FIST!"** the flame imbued fist plough straight into the white dragon's chest causing cracks to form all over the armour which got Vali worried, no one had ever been able to do this much damage to him before. Natsu himself didn't even know where he learned such an attack, it was like he had known it all his life but little did he know that this new magic was incomplete and that was only a fraction of what it was capable of.

"Albion what is this guy?" Vali knew if anyone was going to know what was up with this kid then it would be Albion, **"I'm sorry Vali I can't be entirely sure, he's definitely human but he has a familiar power to him but that should be impossible"** Vali could hear worry in his voice, "What should be impossible?" Vali asked as he dodged a flaming kick that connected with the ground beneath causing flames to disperse in all directions.

" **Well remember when I told you Great Red and the Auroboros Dragon were the only ones who God was unable to seal in a sacred gear?"** Albion asked as Vali started flying skyward avoid one blast of fire after another **.** "Yeah what do they have to do with this?" Vali asked curiously before he heard a sigh, **"There was a third that I didn't tell you about"** hearing this caused Vali's eyes to widen he didn't like where Albion was going with this.

" **His name was Igneel, he was a Dragon of great power and held the title 'Dragon of Calamity', Great Red and the Auroboros dragon were the only ones who stood as equals to him, suddenly though one day he disappeared into the dimensional gap and never returned, yet this boy his power is so similar to Igneel's it's uncanny"** Albion revealed actually hoping he was wrong.

Vali didn't have much time to take in this information as he was hit from behind by another flaming fist forcing him down to the ground. As he pushed himself out of the crater he had formed it was now visible that part of his blue visor was broken and blood was spill out from it. **"Don't even think of using 'that' Vali your body is ready for it yet and I haven't finished preparing it for you, our best bet is to forfeit this battle"** Albion admitted shocking Vali, never once had Albion decided that running away was the best option during a fight but then again if he couldn't use that he didn't have much choice.

"I'm going to destroy you" Natsu growled out as he stalked dangerously towards Vali who was now on his feet and preparing to take off but flames had already formed a claw shape around Natsu's hand, **"FLAME DRAGON KING'S CLAW!"** racing forward at great speeds Natsu's flame cloaked hand tore through a part of Vali's right wing slowing the white dragon down greatly, while the wing wasn't a part of Vali it was a part of Albion in a sense and he definitely felt the damage he sustained from that attack which only confirmed his suspicions about the Calamity Dragon.

It was something that only the two Heavenly dragons, Great Red and the Auroboros dragon were aware of, Dragonslayer magic; the power to slay a dragon by fundamentally destroying it from the inside out. The exact method of how this was done was still a mystery to Albion and most likely Ddraig.

Natsu's attack did more damage than Vali or Albion previously thought because until the wing was repaired Vali had no way of flying away. Natsu was actually coming around to finish off the job **"FLAME DRAGON KING'S CRUMBLING…"** before Natsu could strike the petrified Vali a magic circle appeared below the white dragon emperor before he disappeared causing Natsu to stop his attack. Natsu could only grit his teeth in frustration that he was unable to finish off that dragon knock off. However, he shifted his attention back to Kuroka who lay passed out on the ground, she hadn't gotten much rest since they arrived here and that Vali asshole didn't help.

So picking her up Natsu decided that it was best to change positions, after all the commotion that had gone down here not to mention the blazing fire Natsu knew it was only a matter of time before someone showed up to investigate what was going on specifically devils. Taking a quick surveillance of the area Natsu saw what looked like an abandoned warehouse near a river so deciding to take a gamble Natsu took Kuroka as fast as his legs could carry him to the warehouse.

It didn't take long for Natsu to pick up the sounds of blaring sirens similar to what would be heard during the Gildarts shift, he assumed the sounds belonged to this worlds version of the ruin knights. Sticking to the shadows avoiding detection by anyone possible because it would look really bad if he was just carrying an unconscious banged up woman through the streets for everyone to see, as they'd immediately get the wrong idea, Natsu finally made it to the warehouse.

When he tried to get inside he found the door locked, so setting Kuroka and whatever belongings they had down, Natsu placed his hand on the lock of the door before heating the metal up causing it to go bright red and billow smoke until the metal started to melt into a runny liquid state. It didn't take long to melt the lock in fact only a few seconds, when he entered the building he was surprised to see that there were lots of strange abandoned machines, equipment and boxes that when he looked inside had what appeared to be camping gear and metal rods that resembled fishing poles.

Finding a safe place and taking some of the gear Natsu made a makeshift bed for Kuroka before setting her down into it, he began thinking what he was going to do for food now considering he was unable to get any due to Vali. "If she's anything like Happy then we should be good" Natsu said with a grin a he grabbed one of the poles and a basket before making his way to the river to start his favourite relaxation hobby.

 **Next Morning**

Kuroka couldn't remember exactly when she passed out but she knew that getting up this morning was definitely sore. "Ow, why can't I ever catch a break?" Kuroka asked no-one in particular as she examined her injuries before she noticed they were no longer in the clearing and that they were just she as Natsu was nowhere to be seen which caused her to panic.

However, the panic subsided when she heard familiar laughter coming from outside the building prompting her to look out the window to see Natsu siting cross legged beside a basket full of fish, a fishing pole in his hands and him talking to someone. So in a sense putting her ears and tails away Kuroka got up and made her way to Natsu to see who the person he was talking to was.

"Oh Kuroka you're awake" Natsu said with a bright smile as he turned to face her only getting a nod, before the she-devil looked towards the person standing next to Natsu. She was young teenager, short brown hair, light blue eyes average height and a bright smile.

"Oh this Claire she's looking for her cat; they can be such a handful can't they Kuroka?" Natsu said with a playful wink causing the nekomata to stick her tongue out in response. "At any rate I saw a black and white patchy cat head on down the river that way" Natsu said as he pointed downstream, "Thanks mister Natsu" the teen said with a boy before running downstream in the direction Natsu pointed her.

"How long have you been out here?" Kuroka asked as she saw the small basket completely full of fish, "Good question probably since I put you in bed last night, seeing as I rushed back to help you I forgot to get food and whoever's in charge of crime has been on edge ever since last night what with all the fire and explosions" Natsu revealed in a bored tone as he yanked another fish out of the river.

"Okay but why so many fish?" Kuroka asked in confusion sure a few would be okay but this was just too much, "Oh that I got carried away" Natsu answered honestly as he unhooked the fish and placed it back in the river.

"Isn't that a bit too much though?"

"Nah if anything it's too little but it will do" Natsu replied before picking up the basket and taking it inside earning a sigh from his mate before she followed. It didn't take them long to finish the fish seeing as for some reason or the other Kuroka suddenly had an appetite that could rival the dragonslayers. As much as she tried to hide it, the slightly charred fish was just too good and she almost ended up eating more than Natsu.

"Hungry much" Natsu asked with an amused smile at the sight before him "Nya*burp*aa, it was the best" Kuroka replied while displaying some unlady like manner and rubbing her belly not that any of that bothered Natsu he didn't even know the meaning of basic table manners so what a hypocrite would he be to judge.

"So what are we going to do now nyaa?" Kuroka asked as she stretched in a very cat like fashion, "Well I suggest you get some rest providing nothing happens we're going to be staying here for the next few days until you're back at one hundred percent" Natsu answered in a stern tone that said there was no arguing.

Over the next few days Natsu watched over Kuroka while she rested and regained her strength, it had been relatively quite well that was until the redhead, Kuroka's sister and the rest of that group he saw the other day decided to investigate the area after hearing about the explosions and fires that occurred. "Pres why do you think we'll find anything in here?" the brown haired guy from the other day asked as he along with the redhead and the others were searching the abandoned warehouse.

"Because Issei there faint traces of magic here some that I've never felt before, so maybe it's a few devils or fallen angels trying to wait out any suspicion" Rias answered without giving the teen a glance as she looked all over the building. Currently Kuroka was somehow still asleep no matter how hard he tried Natsu couldn't wake her so he ended up carrying here up into the rafters of the building hopefully remaining out of site.

"Rias I don't think anyone is here anymore, they may have sensed us in the area before we arrived and fled" Akeno said to her best friend who gave a sigh I response, "Perhaps you're right Akeno, I guess I'm just on edge because my brother said I'm not allowed to return back home for a while until he gives the go ahead; he said it was an emergency on his part and needed to be taken care of before I could return" Rias was getting fed up with being kept in the dark about things by her brother and parents, it made her feel uneasy and unprepared.

Natsu was just thankful that they used their house crest to leave when they did because Kuroka kept moving about in her sleep and on the rafters it was hard keeping his balance while she was doing that. After an hour of them leaving Kuroka had woke up which really puzzled Natsu, either she didn't want to wake up of she was just a seriously heavy sleeper, that was the only thing Natsu could think of to explain what happened.

"Listen I have a plan and I want you to hear me out before you tell me it's a bad idea" Kuroka said suddenly getting down to business earning a nod of understanding from Natsu. "While I know this isn't the best way to go about things it's the best I can come up with because I'm desperate to see my sister; in order to explain everything to her I'm going to kidnap her" Kuroka said in a serious tone causing Natsu to spit out whatever drink he had.

"*cough*cough* Yeah you're right that is a bad idea, you realise that means going up against that entire peerage, your sister included and possibly other devils?" Natsu asked just to clarify his mate was sane. He only received a nod "Hah, birds of a feather right?" "What?" Kuroka was puzzled by what he said, her confusion caused not to smile. "We're more alike than I thought, I thought I was the only one reckless enough to pull off a stunt like that, so you know birds of a feather" a Natsu explained resulting in Kuroka bursting out in laughter before agreeing.

"Yeah I guess so, but preparing for this will take time" Kuroka responded with a bright fanged smile, "Hey I don't mind while we're preparing for that we can use that time to train and make sure we're prepared for anything, how long are we taking?" Natsu asked curiously causing Kuroka to think she hadn't actually thought about how much time would be needed, "it could be anything from a week to a month" she answered in uncertainty.

"Fine by me as long as we can explain everything to your sister then I'll go through with the plan and if it fails I'll make sure to have something as a backup plan okay"

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry about the long wait for this chapter and for the fact that there wasn't much to it but this was meant to be more of a bridging chapter to set things in motion for the next chapter. At any rate I hope you enjoy it all the same, depending on how the chapters play out hoping to bring Tiamat back into play within 2-3 chapters for a specific reason. Any ways hope you enjoyed the chapter until next time**


	6. Chapter 6 Shirone

**Okay I'm back with this story, I would have done this chapter sooner but the new chapters of Fairy tail and Seven deadly sins were giving me motivation for abilities and such that Natsu could possibly have for his end powers. Like I said a few chapters back I considered using Meliodas' wrath as E.N.D ultimate power and after seeing the results of it in the seven deadly sins manga I'm 100% certain I'll be using that but only for his ultimate power, most of the intermediate and advanced powers are still being figured out.**

 **Instead of having Issei go berserk when he uses his longinidus breaker for the first time I'm thinking of having Natsu when he has completely lost control of his powers and the Satan's have to get involved, either that or actually going along with Issei going berserk and Natsu fighting him, let me know which you'd prefer in a review or pm me P.S. I for the life of me couldn't remember how this bit of the story went in the actual series so I just kind of filled in the bits I couldn't remember with that of my own.**

Since the battle with Vali and Albion a number of weeks had passed, in which Natsu and Kuroka had been carefully planning out the nekomata's plan to kidnap her own sister so she could straighten things out and reconcile with her. However, the best plan the busty feline like woman could come up with was to strike after school had ended and teleport herself, Natsu and her sister to a secluded location in the underworld. Of course as basic and flawed a plan it was it still took time to prepare, namely the portals.

Throughout the time Natsu found himself incredibly bored, there wasn't anything he could do so he just went about the city sightseeing and finding out things. The one and only thing that got his attention and relieved the boredom much to his frustration was watching that Vali guy who he felt the need to rip the guy a new one and the red dragon emperor which turned out to be the brown haired guy in Rias' peerage duke it out.

From the start the fight was a complete uphill battle for Issei and it looked like Vali would have finished him off. Well that was if it hadn't been for what Natsu would call sheer dumb luck (something he was an expert in) when Issei had somehow managed to absorb a part of the white dragon emperor's armour temporarily granting him the ability to use abilities he learned where called boost and divide. When he asked Kuroka about this later she revealed that the abilities retrospectively double a user power and cut the power of an opponent in half using that energy to supply your own. It made Natsu think that if one could permanently possess both of those abilities it could theoretically result in a never ending supply of magic

"Okay so I draw this here"

"Move this here oh and can't forget this"

"Let's see what else" Kuroka was currently mumbling to herself as she drew and moved symbol and symbol into the ideal pattern for an interdimensional portal. Its location needed to be in an unoccupied part of the underworld where they wouldn't be bother by any of the Satan as well as somewhere that would not be found easily by Rias and her group. "That should just about do it" Kuroka declared before dusting her hands off causing Natsu to spring to life from the corner of the room.

"Alright! Now it's time for action" Natsu cheered out in childish manner while doing what Kuroka had dubbed his happy dance, which was less of a dance and more of flailing of limbs. "Wow, wow, wow; calm your shit, we still have to wait a few hours before we can put the plan into action" Kuroka said in an amused tone immediately bringing an end to the dragonslayer's good mood.

"What you have to be kidding, you mean I have to wait even longer man this sucks" Natsu pouted like a child causing Kuroka to sweat drop at her mate's childish behaviour. In her eyes patience was a virtue but it appeared as though that was a virtue Natsu wasn't graced with. "Relax would you, it's only like another two hours before the school starts to close" Kuroka revealed making a look of understanding make its way across Natsu's face, "Well I suppose that isn't too bad; so what do you want to do until then?" Natsu asked as he took in their surroundings. They weren't far from the school but they also weren't in an area that was too densely populated by humans. However, as insurance Kuroka had set up a miniscule barrier that was powerful enough to fool humans if they came across the area they occupied but not so powerful that it could easily be detected.

A smirk made its way onto Kuroka's features as she strode up to Natsu and pushed him forcefully up against a tree taking the dragonslayer by surprise. "I can think of a few things we could do" the nekomata answered in a sultry tone as she leaned in closer to the slayer before giving his cheek a lick making his face rival the colour of a certain re-quip mages hair.

"W-w-w…I-I-I…?"

Natsu spluttered out unable to form words causing Kuroka to laugh at his current state, "You know you're really cute when you're embarrassed" the nekomata teased before tapping the dragonslayer's nose and twirling around causing the bottom of her yukata to lift up and flare out a bit.

"You really are a devil" Natsu complained folding his arms across his chest causing Kuroka to giggle at his ever growing childishness, "Bingo" the nekomata replied in a childish voice before turning her attention to the school in the distance. Her face grew worried as she thought of the multiple different outcomes her plan could have, **"Shirone, please understand"**

 **A few hours later**

A bell signalled the end of another school day before hundreds of kids filtered out through the gates of Kuoh academy. It took a few more minutes but eventually when all the normal students had left Rias and her peerage finally came into view.

"I see so still no luck in finding out what your brother is hiding?" Akeno asked her best friend who currently had a cloud of depression over her head. "It's not just the fact that he hiding something, there's also the problem that since he's forbidden me from returning I haven't been able to return home once to get any of my things and bring them to Issei's!" Rias screamed out making Kuroka snicker at the redhead.

" **Once a pure blood, always a pure blood; jeez, getting upset over not having some of your luxuries how pathetic"** Kuroka thought as she readied herself to carry out her plan. She just hoped that no-one had discovered the portal that she travelled to the underworld to set up or this plan was going go south fast.

"Cheer up prez, I'm sure I'll be able to find you something in the meantime" Issei declared before a lecherous look made its onto his face, "And in return I hope you'll give something for my good deeds" Issei's voice just dripped with a perverted tone which didn't go unnoticed by the two nekomata's who simultaneously said "Pervert" in a very harsh and cold tone but it didn't seem to faze the brown haired teen at all.

"At any rate Issei how's your sacred gear been acting?" Xenovia asked curiously while getting closer to Issei earning her two glares from Akeno and Rias, "Not much difference thanks for asking by the way; Even though I can still communicate with Ddraig and use my sacred gear I can't get my balance breaker to activate, it's like its refusing to obey me" Issei replied peeking Kuroka's interest who decided to stay hidden a while longer to see what other information the group would unknowingly divulge to her.

"Don't worry Issei as soon as my brother allows us to travel to the underworld again I think I know, or at least my brother knows someone who could help with that problem" Rias said in a reassuring tone causing Issei to quirk an eyebrow. "That's great and all but I'd like to know why it isn't working" Issei said scratching the back of his head, "Well I believe there's only one way to look at it; during your fight with Vali while using your balance breaker you absorbed a piece of his armour onto your own. This is most likely a repercussion of the two dragon emperor's power mixing in the one vessel, so until the white dragon emperor's power has completely left your system I can only assume you won't be able use the balance breaker" Rias summed up and just as she finished Issei's left hand began glowing green.

" **I suppose I never thought of it like that"** a deep voice suddenly said causing Issei to jump a bit, "Ddraig?!" **"Indeed, It's true what she says partner, our power and that of the vanishing dragon should never mix even if only for the briefest of moments; our powers are opposites and existing within the same body can be fatal for our vessel. Honestly it's a miracle you survived, I'll admit I did gamble a bit on you being able to pull it off"** Ddraig revealed with a nervous chuckle causing everyone's jaws to drop and their faces to ghost.

"Ddraig! you stupid bastard you realise if I die then you do to?!" Issei shouted in rage at his left arm once again causing Ddraig to chuckle nervously, **"Yeah my bad; but perhaps we should continue this another time partner right now we have company"** Ddraig's voice suddenly turned serious putting everyone on edge as they looked around frantically, they couldn't sense anyone.

"I was hoping of catching a little more of your show but I suppose it wouldn't really change things now would it?" an all too familiar feminine voice spoke causing Koneko to freeze up. They all looked up only seeing a shadowed figure in the trees before it suddenly jumped down leaving them all frozen for different reasons, Rias and most of her peerage bar Issei, Asia and Xenovia knew who this was from the wanted posters of her placed all over the underworld. Koneko knew well because she was her sister and well Issei, well he was just Issei.

"Holy crap look at the size of her boobs!" Issei shouted out in amazement making a look of disgust make it way across Kuroka's face, meanwhile with Natsu at this exact moment. "For some reason I feel the need to punch something…or someone, really fucking hard" the pinkette said through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing her Kuroka?" Koneko demanded in a strong tone causing her sister to smirk slightly, "My, my such a tone is unbefitting of you…Shirone" Kuroka replied making sure to emphasis her real name. "Koneko how do this person know who you are?" Issei question while also reading his sacred gear. Rias looked on at Koneko with sympathy as said girl gritted her teeth.

"Her name is Kuroka…and she's my sister" Koneko revealed shocking everyone bar Rias who already knew. "Judging by their faces I'm guessing you never told them about me, Shirone you're gonna make you big sister cry" Kuroka feigned tears of sadness although on the inside she was hurting from having to put on this bad guy façade.

"Stop calling me that my name is Koneko, now answer my question why are you here? Why did you suddenly comeback after killing our master!" Koneko shouted at Kuroka who internally cringed at the tone her sister used while the other members of Rias' peerage were shocked further before they readied themselves for combat. Lightning started to crackle around Akeno's hand, "So she's a stray then, well that makes things a bit easier" Akeno said in a sadistic tone causing a shiver to run down Issei's spine.

There was silence for a few moments before Kuroka finally let out a sigh, but her expression had done a one eighty and turned deadly serious as she began radiating her magic power which exceeded that of what the wanted poster described. She wasn't radiating the power of an SS-class devil, it was higher probably closer to ultimate class which meant bad news for Rias and her crew.

"Why tell you when I can show you!" Kuroka shouted before launching herself with incredible speed that even Kiba or Xenovia couldn't follow. Kuroka raced right past them without even giving them a chance to move, "Koneko!" Issei shouted when he noticed his white haired junior was not in sight. "Sorry but I'd like to borrow my sister for the moment, but I'm using the term borrow loosely here; I mean I'll be keeping Koneko for an unspecified amount of time" Kuroka said before once again she took off at great speed towards Natsu location.

You would be wondering why Koneko wasn't protesting much to her sister kidnapping her well that would be because in the process of swiping her younger sister Kuroka had also managed to place a sleep spell on Koneko.

Easing off the speed Kuroka came to the place she left a calm and patiently waiting Natsu, however when she returned she saw the results of Natsu' 'patience'. The place was littered with small fist shaped holes in the ground that were burnt around the edges. She could only sweat drop at the sight before her now, Natsu looked to be very depressed and bored as he sat crossed legged using a small stick to draw something in the dirt. "*Cough* I'm back" Kuroka said while ruffling the dragonslayer's pink hair causing him to jump to his feet.

"Alright now we can get to phase two of the plan, man I can't believe I was waiting there for hours" Natsu droned out, "It was twenty minutes at the most" Kuroka said quirking an eyebrow before Natsu made his 'doesn't matter to me' face. "Twenty minutes a few hours, same thing really" Natsu replied causing Kuroka to shake her head, looks like his math would need work.

Natsu then noticed Koneko sleeping on Kuroka's back making him smile, "Wow when I look at you two like this I can really tell you're sisters, It isn't that you look like one another in fact you're complete opposites but I can't help but get this feeling of yin and yang about the two of you" Natsu said as they made their way to Kuroka's portal making the older sister smile in the process, "Well I always did think of Shirone as my better half" Kuroka spoke in a soft and kind tone as she set her sister down on the ground in front of them before the trio were engulfed in a bright light as they made their way to the underworld.

A few moments later Rias and her group arrived but alas too late as the portal had already closed, "Damn they must have gone to the underworld, I have no choice I'll have to disobey my brother; Akeno help me try and re-open this portal" Rias said before she noticed that Issei had wondered off to the side. "Pres I think you should see this" Issei said in a worried tone when he sensed the magic coming from the area in front of him. Now if Kuroka paid more attention she would have noticed the singed lawn of grass that specially spelled out 'THE END WILL COME'.

In the perspective of Rias and her peerage it was quite an ominous message but from the perspective of the message's creator who was just bored stiff and the end he was referring to was that of his wait for Kuroka to return. "I don't like this; it was definitely magic that caused these burns but I've never felt magic this sinister before nor anything like it" Rias spoke in a worried tone as she examined the grass in front of her.

 **Meanwhile in the underworld**

In an unknown location of the underworld a large magic circle glows on the ground before it reveals Natsu, Kuroka and a still unconscious Koneko. "Man that went a lot smoother than I thought it would" Kuroka said with a sigh before her attention moved down to her unconscious sister lying on the ground. "How you holding up?" Natsu asked in a concerned tone as he picked up Koneko, "Well my magic is still doing pretty good I think I'll be okay" Kuroka said with a smile feigning any emotional worry causing Natsu to frown.

"You know that isn't what I meant, tell the truth" this time Natsu voice was stern resulting in Kuroka clenching her fists. "She hates me" the nekomata simply replied which resulted in a confused making its way onto the dragonslayer's face. "What?" he asked in a clueless tone, "She hates me, the way she talked she just hates me for abandoning her!" Kuroka was on the verge of an emotional breakdown as her body stiffened up and tears pooled in her eyes. It did Natsu no good to see his mate like this, not that it did him any good to see anyone like this.

"How can you be sure; did she actually say the words I hate you?" Natsu asked in a gentle voice, "Well, no but…" Kuroka answered but before she could explain further, "Well there you go, if she hasn't actually said it then you can't be sure; when she wakes up you'll be able to find out everything you need" Natsu spoke in a cheery tone slightly lifting Kuroka's spirits. Although she was afraid to find out what her sister actually thought but now her fear was less than before because she had Natsu with her.

Wiping any tears from her eyes Kuroka's resolve returned, "We better find a well-hidden area, it won't be long until Shirone's friends arrive looking for her" the nekomata explained earning a nod from the dragonslayer before they ran off in a random direction. After a few minutes they came to an old derelict building that appeared to be slowly decaying. "Man what a dump, makes my old place look like a five-star hotel" Natsu commented when he saw said building before hearing a groaning sound causing him to crane his neck back around to see that Koneko was beginning to wake up from her sleep.

Going to a nearby tree Natsu set the young nekomata against it before turning to his mate, "I'll give you two sometime alone while I look around to make sure the area is safe" Natsu said with a smile getting a nod of appreciation from Kuroka, "Natsu, her friends are undoubtedly going to come for her and start a fight with me; their important to her so I want you to hold yourself back from fighting them unless it completely necessary" Kuroka said shocking Natsu greatly, she was asking probably the one thing that would be impossible for him to do, but Kuroka was pleading for him to comply, so albeit reluctantly, "I-I'll try" Natsu answered making Kuroka smile before placing a kiss on the dragonslayer's cheek.

"That's all I'll ask of you; now you better hurry up and skedaddle, she's almost awake" Kuroka said as she flicked Natsu on the forehead before he disappeared into the treeline. "Uugghh…w-where am I?" Koneko asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Shirone" hearing that voice immediately put the white haired teen on edge which caused a great amount of pain for Kuroka. "Please Shirone I need you to listen to me" Koneko narrowed her eyes upon hearing her sisters pleading tone. Never before had she heard her sister as far as she could remember beg before. "Why should I? after everything you've put me through?" Koneko asked in a mixture of emotions but the most prominent was anger.

"I of all people know I have no right to ask for you to hear me out, because of me you've had a hard life but at the time I saw it as the best option" Kuroka started but was interrupted when she heard a scoff come from her sister. "Really? If that was in your opinion the best option then what were the others, what were they that they were so bad that you deemed leaving me behind only to nearly get executed a better option!" Koneko shouted at her sister tears now in her eyes.

However, Koneko had to jump back when she felt her sister's magic power spike, "WHAT! WHO TRIED KILL YOU!" Kuroka shouted in pure rage as the earth beneath her feet cracked and her crimson red and black lotus marking to glow which alerted Natsu of her emotional state. Koneko was frightened by the amount of magic power her sister was emanating as well as the killing intent felt.

"It doesn't matter now, Sirszech and the president helped me" Koneko steeled herself before speaking up, luckily Kuroka calmed down and reigned in her magic power. "Whether you believe me or not Shirone this was the best option, if I hadn't killed our previous master when I did; you would have been subjugated to the same torturous experiments as I myself and I could never have let that happen to my precious little sister" Kuroka said without any hints of lies in her voice.

"But why abandon me then, if that was the case then you could have taken me with you and we wouldn't have been separated, I wouldn't have spent all this time hating you?" Koneko asked unaware of the tears starting to fall from her eyes which got the same reaction from her sister. "I wanted to, I did but I couldn't allow you to live the live the life of a stray constantly on the run in fear of death…" Kuroka started before pausing a taking in a breath.

"I didn't have many options, I could have done nothing and let him experiment on you which would have most likely resulted in your death, kill him resulting in me becoming a stray and leaving you behind for safety or take you with me where there was almost a certainty that either one of us would die; naturally I choose the option that I believed presented the best outcome" Kuroka continued before she wiped away her tears.

"S-so you're telling me that you became the bad guy just so that I could live a life where I would wind up hating you for my entire life~?!" Koneko asked in disbelief causing a cross between a frown a smirk to make its way onto Kuroka's face. "I suppose that sums up what I did perfectly" Kuroka replied in a slightly amused tone causing Koneko to grit her teeth in anger, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!?" Koneko snapped surprising Kuroka greatly as she had never once heard her little sister snap like this before.

"Do you realise how much pain you've caused me over the years, after our parents died you were the person who meant the most to me; I looked up to you, even aspired to be like you! If you had told me your reasons for killing our master I wouldn't have cared, all I would have wanted was to be with my sister!" Koneko shouted in a mixture of anger of sadness before she was enveloped in a hug by Kuroka.

"You're right I am an idiot…but I can't change the past, what's done is done; I'm a criminal and it no matter how much I want it we can't walk side by side with each other" Kuroka's voice was apologetic but turned solemn towards the end making Koneko tighten her grip on her sister. "No there's definitely something that can be done, if I explain things to the president she can talk to…" "It's too late Shirone…I'm sorry, please just remember that your big sister will always love you"

"What do you mean…ugh" Koneko went to ask but upon feeling a sharp pain in the back of her neck she fell unconscious in Kuroka's arms, said nekomata was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check, "I'm sorry no good will come from you staying with me" Kuroka said in a crackly voice. Gently setting her sister back up against a tree Kuroka proceeded to set up a barrier to keep her safe before she decided that she better get out of her before the red head and her peerage show up.

However, as Kuroka reluctantly left her sister behind she almost immediately had to dodge a crimson bolt of destruction magic. "Tch, I was hoping I would have to deal with you lot" Kuroka spoke in a rather annoyed tone. "What the hell did you do to Koneko!?" Issei shouted while sporting his boosted gear making Kuroka smirk.

"What's so funny, we clearly have you at a disadvantage here?" Rias asked not liking the way that it appeared Kuroka was looking down at her and her peerage. "What no balance breaker, I believe you're greatly underestimating me… or is it that you're just too weak to use it?" Kuroka asked smugly causing Issei to grit his teeth, "I don't care if you're a smoking hot babe you're going down!" Issei shouted before his gear glowed green and he charged toward the still smirking Kuroka.

"Issei Wait"

" **BOOST! DRAGON SHOT!"**

Gathering the energy in his hand Issei threw he boosted green orb at Kuroka who much to the others surprise remained in place and simply waved her hand causing a disturbance in space that swallowed up the attack like it was nothing.

"W-what just happened?" Issei was beyond perplexed at seeing his attack seemingly disappear into thin air, "Oh it isn't gone" Kuroka said with a smirk causing Rias and Akeno's eyes to widen, "Issei watch out!" they both shouted before a pocket of space opened up beside Issei revealing his attacks resulting in an explosion that sent the brunette into a tree a couple of metres to his side.

"I really would prefer to end this without violence considering you are my little sister's friends" Kuroka said in a bored tone before she randomly started teleporting around the area at great speeds. "You bitch, don't give us that crap; your gonna pay for that!" Kiba shouted as both he and Xenovia drew their swords and chased after the nekomata, followed by Rias while Akeno and Asia attended to Issei.

Meanwhile Natsu although he was struggling to keep himself in check especially whenever Issei said something that either referred to Kuroka's body or insulted her, he was somehow managing to hold himself back and remain undetected while he just simply watched as Kuroka dealt with Rias and her peerage taking them out one member at a time in the quickest most efficient way.

In a matter of minutes only Rias and Akeno remained standing albeit barely, while Kuroka had barely a mark on her, she herself didn't know when she had become so powerful but she was liking it. "You know from everything I heard I had expected a lot more from you considering you were The Crimson Satan's little sister; but I guess that was before I factored in the dragon's powers flowing through my veins" Kuroka revealed causing the duo eyes to widen at the mention of a dragon's power, not only them but Ddraig was surprised at the mention of a dragon.

" **Partner can you hear me, stand up you must"** Ddraig practically commanded his host making Issei shakily push himself off the ground, "D-Ddraig?" **"If you want to use the balance breaker do exactly as I tell you"** the dragon said before instructing Issei to do something he was more than happy to comply with.

Now both Natsu and Kuroka had seen many things in their lives, but never had they seen someone take such great pleasure in the perverse act of touching someone's nipples. Yep Ddraig instructed Issei to poke Rias' nipples, that was what he had to do in order to use the balance breaker and it worked like a charm.

"Okay weirdness aside things might be a bit more interesting now" Kuroka said with a smirk although this one was different from others, her time with Natsu short as it was had caused more than a few of his traits to rub off on her such as his childishness but right now his love for battle was what was shining through

"I am the Red Dragon Emperor, the dragon of Domination and I shall defeat you!"

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay an abrupt end but I felt that if I made the chapter any longer it would have disrupted the way the chapters flowed. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any ideas for this story or my other stories for me to take into consideration then let me know. Until next time**


	7. Chapter 7 True Domination

**Okay been getting a lot of pm to put up the next chapter, (talk about demanding) I had planned on doing this chapter a little later but because of the kind words of encouragement for this chapter I'll be putting it up sooner. Without any further delay I present chapter 7.**

"I am the Red Dragon Emperor, The Dragon of Domination, and I shall defeat you"

"I'd like to see you try" Kuroka replied to Issei's claim as her hand lit aflame with blue fire before nine similar orbs of fire surround her in a circle like pattern. "Let's see if you handle this Dragon boy?!" Kuroka challenged before the balls of fire spun around rapidly creating a ring of blue fire that Kuroka flung at Issei who didn't move an inch.

An explosion was caused as the result of the collision making Kuroka smirk but that soon disappeared when it revealed that Issei's balance breaker only had a few scuffs on it and was only pushed back a few feet. Although this was more damage than Ddraig anticipated.

"I won't let you hurt Koneko ever again!" Issei shouted before he charged forward at great speed and just missed Kuroka who had flipped back out of the way. Meanwhile in the sky's above Tannin, a previous dragon king watched down at the development of Issei gaining greater control over his balance breaker, it appeared as though the boys training with him was worth jack shit if touching Rias breasts was all he need to do, man that kid sure knows how to make someone feel 'useful'.

"Ddraig how many boosts do you think I can maintain like this~?" Issei asked his partner and for a few Seconds Ddraig was silent. **"I'm not sure, we only just got the balance breaker back but try up to twenty for now, I'm not certain how much strain your body will be able to handle"** Ddraig advised his partner who nodded in agreement before the green jewel on Issei's body began glowing brightly.

" **Boost!"**

" **Boost!"**

" **Boost!"**

" **Boost!"**

" **Boost!"**

It was echoed over and over again until Issei had reached nearly twenty, his power increased with the repetition of the word; everyone could feel it and they stared in awe. Issei could feel the strain of using boost continuously, but then again he didn't know what to expect after not being able to use the balance breaker for such a period of time.

"Okay her goes nothing, Promotion Rook: Alright here you go, everything I got ready or not!" Issei shouted before he charged forward with speeds that exceeded his limits which put him in front of Kuroka before she had time to register his movement. Then using the combined power of his balance breaker and the increased physical capabilities of a rook, Issei threw forward a power packed punch.

The result of which caused a massive cloud of dust that enveloped Kuroka obscuring her from view, the forestry behind her was struck with the force of the punch causing a large part of it to be destroyed. Issei was sure had struck Kuroka as was Rias and the rest of her peerage, however there was one thing they weren't counting on.

"Issei, what's wrong?" Akeno asked when she saw Issei shaking, it was then a shadow appeared in the smoke with an outstretched hand. "That was one hell of a punch kid, but it ain't gonna work on the likes of me" a cocky voice spoke from with the smoke before it cleared revealing a young man with pink hair and crimson red eyes.

Well, man wouldn't be the exact term to use in this case considering his entire outstretched arm was covered in purplish black markings extending all the way up his neck and up past his right eye creating a jagged scar like appearance, not to mention the fanged grin he had revealing his sharp canines. "Natsu" Kuroka said with a sigh of relief causing said dragonslayer to turn his attention back to the nekomata. "I told you your idea wouldn't work but that's neither here nor there, now" Natsu responded in a neutral tone causing Kuroka to pout as Issei leaped away from the dragonslayer.

"So you're that assholes sister and you're the other dragon emperor?" Natsu asked directing his attention to Rias and Issei. "What business do you have with my brother!?" Rias demanded to know, if this guy was associated with Kuroka and knew her brother then he was definitely more than dangerous. "My business concerns the fact that he tried to turn me against my will into one of his pawns!" Natsu growled out causing Rias to curse.

"So you're just another stray" Rias stated earning a snicker from the dragonslayer, "What's so funny?" the red head asked in an irritated tone which was only furthered by the pinkette's shit eating grin. "I guess in your eyes that's the obvious answer but you're wrong, my body rejected the mutation piece meaning I am very much still half human; I'll let you guess the other half" Natsu replied in a carefree tone.

"You're lying; you have to be a stray to have blocked that attacked no human could survive an attack like that" Akeno said with narrowed eyes. "Yeah well there are species other Devils and fallen angels" Natsu replied in a slightly irritated tone before returning his attention to Issei. "You called yourself the dragon of domination? Don't make me laugh, I'll sho **w** **you what true domination looks like!"** Natsu said starting in a neutral tone before his voice shifted becoming unnaturally dark and demonic.

As did the pinkette's appearance, the purplish black markings on his arm spread covering his entirety in darkness, his fans elongated and the dragon mark on his arm as well as his mating mark on his back began glowing in their retrospective red and light blue colours. The power that flowed off the dragonslayer was incredible, there was so much heat that was flowing from his body that it was practically robbing Rias and her peerage's lungs of oxygen. Kuroka however seemed fine much to her own surprise but she deduced that was down to mating with the dragonslayer.

"What's with this sudden change in power, I didn't think there was any magic that could generate this much heat" Rias said as she noticed that her own clothes as well as that of peerage bar Issei's was melting much to the pervert's delight. "Oi Natsu quit it your gonna make my Yukata melt as well, but considering it you I'm talking about you probably had this planned" Kuroka called out to her mate in a chiding tone although it turned amused towards the end.

Kuroka wasn't far wrong, Natsu was quite a pervert even back at Fairy tail he was although never openly but since he had marked Kuroka it had amplified quite a bit but then who could blame him? At any rate it wouldn't be a stretch to say that Natsu also planned on melting Kuroka's clothes.

Natsu seemed to hear the nekomata and the aura of darkness that surrounded him seemed to melt off but it revealed a very different Natsu now. This Natsu's hair had turned a blood crimson colour matching his eyes, he appeared more muscular much to his mate's delight and the black markings from before now formed the Tartaros guild symbol on left shoulder and covered the entirety of his right arm, his neck and part of his face.

Rias no her entire peerage felt themselves going weak in the knees at the sight before them. He said he would show them what True domination looks like and what was before them now wasn't domination it was somethin else entirely, what was before them now wasn't domination it was pure and utter chaos. "W-what the hell? Is this guy some sort of demon?" Issei stuttered out, the stare from his blood crimson eyes was enough to make him feel small in comparison. It felt like there was a looming shadow of darkness hanging over him drowning him with its power.

 **Close but still wrong"** Natsu spoke in an amused tone but it was hard to tell from how demonic and rough his voice sounded. **"Dragon Shot!"** in a feeble attempt to strike him down Issei recklessly threw an orb of green energy at Natsu who just smirked before the black marking on his arm sprung to life a crawled down his arm forming a jagged broken sword shape.

" **Full Counter!"**

It was like nothing they had ever seen before, just before Issei's attack made contact with the dragonslayer he swung his arm at the attack. Upon connection a golden spark could be seen before the attack was sent back at Issei with even more power and speed than it originally had.

"UUUUGUGGGHGHHHHHH" Issei roared in pain as his own reflected attack connected with his stomach forcing him back at incredible speeds. "Issei!" the girls, Kiba and Gasper all shouted in worry. Seemingly overcoming their fears of the opponent in front of them Rias and the others attacked Natsu in anger.

Meanwhile above them Tannin watched the pinkette now turned red head with curiosity, just then a teal coloured shinning orb appeared next to him. **"So this is boy you mention Tiamat?"** the former dragon king asked while never breaking eye contact with the battle going on below him.

" _ **Yes, I've never come across someone like him in my life**_ **"** Tiamat said in a very interested tone but Tannin would call it something else. **"I'll admit the boy is definitely interesting, I'm just concerned why he carries about the presence of a human as well as that of a dragon"** Tannin admitted but he was definitely more curious than interested, such an amalgamation of powers in one body has never existed before.

" _ **I may have the answer to that"**_ Tiamat revealed causing Tannin to raise a scaly brow in response. _**"As you're aware Great Red and the Oroboros Dragon are the only ones of our kind with power that surpasses that of…the heavenly dragons; Well that was a lie"**_ Tiamat revealed although it was tough to stomach admitting her power wasn't enough to compete with the two heavenly dragon it greatly shocked Tannin.

" **What did you say?!"** the elder dragon king questioned in total disbelief and he could just tell even if she wasn't there physically she was smirking. _**"Ever heard of the rumour of the third Dragon, known as the Dragon of Calamity?"**_ Tiamat asked the blaze meteor dragon.

" **But I thought that's all it was, a rumour!"** Tannin was still quite shocked at the revelation. _**"As did I myself, but after fighting him, it was the only conclusion I could come to, the true reason why he was able to stand up to me is that the boy whether it is unknowingly or not; possesses a sacred gear belonging to the Dragon of Calamity who disappeared from this world long before either you or I came into existence"**_ Tiamat revealed making Tannin stare disbelieving at the boy down below who was manhandling rias and her group.

Tiamat didn't know how close she was to actually being right, but she did know she was interested in Natsu and in more ways than just the conventional sense. _**"I'll be off I have plans to make"**_ Tiamat simply said before the teal orb of energy fizzled out of existence.

The devils continued to try and attack Natsu with everything they had, Lightning, the power of destruction, swords you name it Natsu had to and successfully either dodged it or parried it with his own magic or by using full counter. **"Come on you can do better than that!"** the dragon slayer taunted. These guys weren't even posing a challenge to the dragon which was disappointing and Kuroka could clearly see it on his face as she sat on a boulder not too far from the group of devils who had all but forgotten about her. She occasionally cast glances towards her still sleeping sister.

"Don't you dare take us lightly, Gasper do it!" Rias shouted to Gasper who nodded before a golden seal appeared underneath Natsu who didn't look all the fazed. Much to the groups surprise the seal shattered and Natsu remained unimpressed by the group. "What Gasper's time freeze had no effect on him?" Kiba stated in a worried tone, it took a certain kind of power to stand up to his ability and that kind of power was something you didn't want to mess with.

" **Believe me I'm no stranger to dealing with the power to stop one's flow of time, but this level of control is leagues behind what I've had to deal with"** Natsu revealed with no hint of lies in his voice. It frightened the group, they didn't want to believe there was another being who possessed the power to freeze time like Gasper did except on a more monstrous level. But it would explain how Gasper's ability had no effect on the enemy in front of them.

"Rias we need to get out of here, this guy's power is too much; the only way we'll survive is if we run or you brother magically shows up" Akeno suggested as she forced herself up, as did her king and the rest of the peerage. Everyone had injuries ranging in severity but nothing life threatening. But then again Natsu was holding back and hadn't really used any of his attacks yet bar his full counter ability.

Issei was by far the worst out of all of them, getting hit like he did with his own attack at twice the strength not to mention all the physical hits he had received had caused numerous cracks to appear on his armour and even caused some of it to crack and fall off.

"I know that but there's no way to contact him, if he felt this guy's power he's most likely on his way; we just need to hold out a little longer" Rias said through gritted teeth. However, Natsu had just about had it so he muttered something under his breath directed at Koneko, Asia and Gasper seeing as they might not survive this next attack

" **As much as fun as this isn't I'm bored so I'm ending this"** Natsu's voice was completely serious when he said this throwing away his shirt much to Kuroka's delight and the heat started to rise again. **"Fire Dragon's Purgatory!"** Natsu muttered in a deadly voice as three magic circles appeared beneath Gasper, Koneko and Asia cloaking them in a shielding light of the same colour before the entire group was swallowed up in a sea of red, black and orange flames. Kuroka was momentarily worried but the reassuring smile Natsu gave alleviated her worries for her sister's safety.

When the flames died down it revealed scorched earth as well as Rias and her peerage scattered across the forest floor bar Asia, Gasper and Koneko who had all fainted from the heat with a relatively unharmed Natsu who had a bored look present on his face. **"Honestly I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight"** Natsu said, his tone matching the expression on his face.

Changing himself back to normal Natsu walked away from the group towards Kuroka, "Well that's a bummer, I was hoping that with her entire peerage and the Red Dragon Emperor that It would pose some sort of challenge; man I want to fight someone strong!" Natsu whined like a child causing his mate to laugh.

"Well I know a different kind of battle which I could beat you in" Kuroka suggested in a sultry tone which was heard by all causing a few faces to heat up at the implication. "God damn lucky bastard!" Issei cursed before his scale mail dispersed out of existence. "What are you?" Rias grunted out in frustration, she had never faced this kind of power before; Natsu stopped when he heard her.

"Ask your brother, it's his fault that this power awakened within me" Natsu answered with a bit of venom in his voice confusing Rias slightly but then it hit her. This person in front of her was the reason she wasn't allowed to return home.

"At any rate we have another problem" Kuroka said in a neutral tone, "Yeah Loki isn't here, we better get going who knows what he's up to" Natsu replied in an even tone. You see during their time preparing Kuroka's plan, Natsu and Kuroka received a visit from a certain dragon who inquired as to what their intentions for the future were. At the time the said nothing in response which was followed up by said dragon asking them would they join her group in the hopes that with their help she would regain her home.

 **Flashback**

" **How exactly can we help get your home back with that dragon there** **and just what's in it for us?" Natsu asked the child in front of him. She was small and wore a black dress with white frills on it, but this wasn't just a child she was a dragon; Ophis the infinite or Oroboros Dragon.**

" **You're both very powerful and with the rest of my army soon we'll be able to defeat Great Red, you would be awarded justly for your assistance" Ophis said in a monotonous voice. "Besides you're already acquainted with one of the members of my Khoas Brigade, I believe you know Vali the white dragon emperor?" the Oroboros dragon continued in the same tone.**

 **At the mention of the name Kuroka had to hold Natsu back, just hearing that name made his blood boil. "Yes I am aware of your distaste for Vali but I'll tell you this now Vali does regret his actions and is willing to make it up to you, but if that isn't enough maybe I can persuade you otherwise" Ophis stated confusing Natsu and Kuroka.**

" **What so you mean?" Kuroka asked in a distrusting tone, "I'm also aware that you are an SS-class criminal in the underworld, if you agree to help me on top of your reward should we succeed I will use my skills of 'negotiation' to convince the four Satan's to drop all charges against you" Ophis offered making both dragon and nekomata widen their eyes in disbelief.**

 **Ophis knew she had them just from their reaction alone, even if there would be some reluctance on joining the same team as Vali. "C-can we have some time to think?" Natsu asked his hair shadowing his expression. If Ophis could she would have smirked at his response. "Of course, I'll give you two days before I come to get my answer" the Oroboros dragon replied and in an instant she had vanished into nothingness.**

 **(Two Days later)**

" **I presume you've made up your mind?" Ophis asked after suddenly appearing on the rafters of the abandoned factory building Natsu and Kuroka currently resided in. Kuroka seemed reluctant to give an answer, something about this didn't sit right with her. However, Natsu needed no further time to contemplate his response.**

" **Yes, as long as you hold up your end of the bargain" Natsu answered in a determined tone too which Ophis nodded. "Good then we can get down to business straight away, you currently I don't require you to return with me immediately; instead I have another plan" Ophis said making the pair narrow their eyes in confusion.**

" **I have learned from your recent preparation you are to travel to the underworld, what I want you to do for me is if he shows up monitor someone known as Loki; ever heard of him?" Ophis asked her newest recruits as she floated down to them. Natsu and Kuroka only shook their heads not knowing of someone by the name. Even if Natsu instantly thought of Loki from Fairy tail he quickly shoved the thought away considering that it wouldn't be possible for him to even be here.**

" **Nothing I can't fix" Ophis said in her usual monotonous voice before she placed her hands on Natsu's and Kuroka's heads causing a rush of information to flood their minds about the aforementioned Loki. What he looks like, how powerful he is, what powers he can use the whole works basically.**

" **Now that you know who he is I want you to gather any information from the underworld about his whereabouts and what he's planning; regardless if you find anything or not after you've finished your business in the underworld I want you to come back to me" Ophis instructed the duo who thanks to Natsu didn't really have a choice in the matter. Just like two days previous Ophis vanished into nothing.**

" **Well not like we have much choice, thank you very much" Kuroka said with narrowed eyes directed at the dragonslayer who scratched his head sheepishly in response. "Are you sure we can trust her Nya?" Kuroka asked in a concerned tone while her cat like nature showed up once again. "Honestly speaking, I'm not but if there a chance I can clear your name then I'll take it" Natsu revealed causing the Nekomata to smirk as he ears and tails became visible. "And that's why I love you" Kuroka responded as she started cuddling up to the dragonslayer who began stroking her ears in response.**

 **And then that developed further and further until they got into some adult activities and if there were people around the area at this time then noise complaints would have been issued and authorities called for acts of an indecent nature.**

 **Flashback end**

Before Kuroka and Natsu could leave through a portal Tannin descended and a crimson magic seal appeared beside said former Dragon king. "Shit, what do you want you overgrown lizard?" Natsu asked in a rather not pleased tone. Tannin felt several tick marks appear on his head upon being compared to an overgrown lizard. "Who the hell are you calling an overgrown lizard your puny insect!" the dragon roared spewing fire as he did so.

"I was right, so it was you after all" Sirszech Lucifer spoke gaining Natsu's attention, he also noticed the same silver haired maid from before. "I really don't have time to fuck about; However, seeing your face again is really pissing me off!" Natsu said in a dangerous voice as he radiated his magic his pupils becoming more slit like and concentrated. "Tannin please leave him to me, cleaning this up is my responsibility; besides I owe him for what he's done to my sister and her peerage" Sirszech asked in a stern voice as he began building up his destruction magic.

"Kuroka go now, I'll catch up" Natsu said in a voice that demanded no resistance but Kuroka wasn't going to let that stop her. "Are you insane, even you can't fight one of the four Satans', the strongest Queen and a former Dragon King!" Kuroka shouted at her mate before taking on a fighting stance of her own, even if her legs felt like jelly right now she wasn't going to leave Natsu to die, she'd rather be here with him. But before Natsu could respond a familiar voice spoke up from above them.

"Perhaps with my help he can"

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay I'm sorry for the cliff hanger and any confusion this chapter might have caused but I need to start on the next chapter which if I can make it work right will be primarily a battle orientated chapter. I'm pretty sure one if not most of you will be able to figure out who will be featuring in the next chapter, and just a heads up I have decided to have Natsu go berserk in place of Issei. I will have Issei going berserk at a different stage where he uses the incomplete juggernaut drive except I have it that he's so far gone that Natsu has to deal with him. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Pheramones

**Okay I know I said in chapter six I would have Natsu going berserk in Issei's place but that was because I couldn't think of a way to have both but then I had brain storming session for some of my stories and came up with a way I could do both so a heads up Issei will still be activating his Juggernaut drive but I'm unsure if I'll do the scene, I'll definitely be doing the bit at the end with Ophis Vali and Great Red while Find a way to incorporate Natsu into it. Oh yeah I look up some stuff on DxD wiki about the dragons and other characters apparently great red wasn't as big as I thought he was only about 100m long which in feet is roughly 350ft long so when you compare that to Fairy tail dragon's it about three times as long a lot less than what I had expected.**

 **On another note I've figured out how I'm going to be doing Natsu going berserk but that is a secret for now, on another note I was told to watch season 3 of DxD English dub and well It's not good but some of the phrases particularly Issei's are just fucking Hilarious, Tannin and Ddraig are pretty good too but some of the phrasing in future chapters may or may not be affected by watching it but only for humours' sake. At any rate hope you enjoy**

"Are you insane, even you can't fight one of the four Satans', the strongest Queen and a former Dragon King!"

" **Perhaps with my help he can"** a familiar voice said from above causing all to look skyward to see none other than the Karma chaos dragon king. **"Tiamat! I thought you had plans"** Tannin shouted at his fellow dragon before realisation dawned on him when he noticed her eyes. **"So that's how it is?"** the blaze meteor dragon mumbled out only loud enough for Natsu and Tiamat to hear, the former narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm don't know why you'd want to help us Tiamat but I'll welcome it all the same, thank you; now let's go!" Natsu thanked his new ally before he rocketed off toward Sirszech who followed in kind. The two met in the middle their fists cloaked in their retrospective powers resulting in a powerful shockwave being sent throughout the area.

" _ **I guess it's you and me old lizard"**_ Tiamat said as she and Tannin engaged in a physical brawl, pushing against one another. **"Don't let that youth go to your head hatchling"** Tannin grunted in response as he cocked his head back Tiamat doing the same before the two sent a colossal head but at one another. The combined force of the two caused the ground below one another to collapse. Tannin could only smirk at the fact that he was being forced to actually use his power, the training that he put the red dragon emperor through he barely got to unleash a one hundredth of his full power. Despite it being an improvement from his initial test of the Gremory peerage it left him feeling a little lack lustre.

" **It's been an age since I could go out in a fight like this, what say we crank this up a notch!?"** Tannin roared before he and Tiamat took to the skies and started unleashing some real firepower. Back with Natsu and Sirszech, "Tell me why have you aligned yourself with the chaos brigade, what connection do you have with Loki?" Sirszech demanded as he stood protectively in front of his sister and her peerage as Grayfia prepared a magic circle to send them back to the Gremory estate.

"I have my reasons, as for Loki well that's an altogether different reason; in fact, it's stupid but orders are orders" Natsu answered only leaving more questions for the devil king. "If you won't tell me then I'll make you, take this!" the crimson haired Satan shouted as he gathered a large amount of destruction magic in his hand before firing at Natsu who appeared unfazed by the whole thing. Instead he pointed two fingers at the approaching orb before quickly flicking them up causing a large pillar of fire to erupt out of the ground and engulf the destruction much disintegrating it as it did so greatly surprising both Sirszech and Grayfia.

"But how? With just fire" Sirszech had never witnessed anything like this before, granted he didn't fight on a regular basis apart from the occasional spar he had with Ajuka to make sure their powers didn't diminish but even then Ajuka who was considered on par with Sirszech as another Super class devil didn't have the power to neutralize his power of destruction.

"Time to up it!" Sirszech shouted before with unseen speeds he closed the distance between himself and Natsu and delivered a powerful right hook to the dragonslayer's face but it didn't shift Natsu from his spot, he remained rooted on the spot before arcing his body back around and delivering his own right hook towards Sirszech who just about got a his guard up but the force from the flaming punch knocked him back a few metres.

"Oi, Dragneel time to book it" an echoed voice shouted in the distance causing all to look to the source revealing a 'man' with a long wooden pole riding atop a flying cloud. "Guess that means the shows over" Natsu huffed out before speedily making his way towards Kuroka picking her up as he went along. "Hang on tight" Natsu said before he jumped up towards a spinning purple hexagonal shape. "Hey Bijou make it bigger we're gonna have a guest" Kuroka called out to the man riding the cloud who looked at her with a puzzled expression before his eyes popped out his sockets when he saw a blue western style dragon knock the former dragon king to the ground and makes its way towards them.

"What the hell did you guys get yourselves into?!" Bijou shouted in disbelief seeing the Karma Chaos dragon king, "Just do it, we'll explain later!" Natsu barked at his teammate, although it was begrudgingly; Ophis had assigned Kuroka to Vali's team and of course this almost set Natsu off. So to keep the pinkette from going on a rampage Ophis said he was free to join as well although it meant he would have do as he was told.

"Why is it that all the crazy shit happens to you two, ugh fine" Bijou grunted in irritation making the portal just big enough for Tiamat to cross through. "Damn I wish I could have got some real information but we have the more pressing issues of Loki and Rias and her friends" Sirszech sighed out before turning his attention to Tannin who was laughing like a mad man to himself. **"Well I'm thoroughly impressed, I knew she was strong but she really put me in my place"** Tannin said as he forced himself back up cracking his neck as he did so. **"That boy was impressive as well, although I didn't get a good gauge of his abilities from your scuffle; seeing him Fight your sister's peerage showed me he was definitely something else"** the blaze meteor dragon admitted making Sirszech grit his teeth.

"Grayfia how are they?" Sirszech asked turning to his wife to check how his sister and her peerage were doing. "It's odd, Koneko Gasper and Asia are all unhurt; the others are burnt but nothing life threatening, they'll be back on their feet tomorrow" Grayfia said as she finished preparing a transportation circle for everyone.

 **With Natsu, Tiamat and Kuroka**

Currently Natsu and Kuroka stood facing a now in human form Tiamat in the place they currently called home along with the main members of the Chaos brigade said members being Ophis, Vali, Bijou and Arthur. It was what appeared to be a building surrounded by a sphere of energy floating in an empty space.

"So you gonna tell me why you helped us?" Kuroka asked in a mixture of hostility and suspicion making Tiamat smirk. "What's the matter honey don't trust me?" Tiamat replied sarcastically, the smirk never leaving her face. "Well yeah considering the last time we met you tried to kill us", Kuroka replied in an equally sarcastic tone before Tiamat walked right by her and up to Natsu.

Immediately Natsu knew there was something different about her by the look in her eyes, "Sorry but I'm not here for you" Tiamat said craning her neck back around to Kuroka before returning it to Natsu. "I'm here for you" the dragon king spoke in sultry tone before she pushed Natsu up against one of the walls. "Oh hell no bitch!" Kuroka shouted completely forgetting the person she was about to target was a dragon king, and the strongest one to boot.

"I'm sure you know how dragons work, right boy?" Tiamat said before giving Natsu's cheek a lick sending shivers down his spine. Indeed, Natsu did know how dragons work in every sense of the way, while everyone knew they were powerful creatures they also had a powerful libido to go with. What this meant is that under certain circumstances a dragon could have multiple mates, Natsu however didn't want to bring this up with Kuroka because he thought it would upset her if she found out.

Before Tiamat could proceed any further she was stopped by Natsu, "Hold on" Natsu said in an even tone his facial expression was shadowed as he spoke, right know he was trying to think of a way to explain everything that it made sense. "Kuroka I need to ex…" Natsu started but the nekomata shook her head stopping Natsu making him prepare himself for the worst.

"If you're gonna tell me that dragons can have multiple mates or something save it, you do know that devils can have multiple wives right; well I've prepared myself for such an outcome, Nya" Kuroka explained causing Natsu's jaw to drop. "Wait, then why did you freak out like you did?" Natsu asked before Kuroka walked right up to Tiamat staring her in the eyes. "Just like devils have a queen in their peerage I plan to be Natsu's queen Nya" Kuroka admitted staring Tiamat down defiantly, hands on her hips before said dragon burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny!" Kuroka said in a very irritated manner, "You poor girl he really has told next to nothing about dragons, fine I'll educate you" Tiamat said in between breaths calming herself down. "In dragon mating there is a hierarchy, generally you have one queen and the rest follow below that however, in rare case males can have two queens although Natsu's the first I've come across" Tiamat said in an amused tone causing Kuroka to widen her eyes.

"How can you be so sure I'm one of those cases?" Natsu asked curiously causing Tiamat to smirk before she lifted up Natsu's left arm and rolled up his sleeve. "right here, you might not be able to see it but I can; a blue dragon king tattoo" Tiamat revealed causing Natsu to flash back to when he fought Vali. **"Was that what that was?"** Natsu wondered to himself remembering the glowing red dragon tattoo on his right arm.

"And that's related to you how?" Kuroka asked tilting her head cutely to the side, "It shows he's strong enough to wield my powers, it's whether or not he reciprocates that's the question oh and just a heads up if he does then you'll probably want to get out of the room" Tiamat explained before saying the last part with a wink.

There wasn't really a whether or not, or if about it, both Tiamat and Natsu knew what was going to happen next. When dragons are going to go at it both the male and female give off a kind of pheromone if you will, it's only detectable by the other sex of the species and it lets the other dragon know that each is in laymen terms available and ready for business.

So let's just say that later on that night Kuroka may have wished she heeded Tiamat's warning and left the room instead of joining them in the pairs nightly endeavours because damn did it come close to the worst decision she ever made and she made sure to blame Natsu appropriately the next morning.

 **Next Day**

"So remind me again why you need a dog"

"Remind me again why you three had to be so loud last night?"

"Fair enough" currently Natsu and Vali are preparing for todays' mission and what delightful mission could spawn such remarks. Why nothing less than getting Vali his ideal pet of course, although there was more to it than that. Vali knew of Loki and Fenrir's temporary imprisonment and that the red dragon emperor and his associates were being sent to distract the Norse god of mischief long enough for Odin to send Mjolnir to them.

However, Vali knew that against Loki, Fenrir, his two spawn and the Midgard serpent eventual something for the group would go wrong so he kindly decided to take one of them out of the equation. Luckily Fenrir in Vali's eyes appeared to be the perfect dog, now the other part of the conversation pertained to Natsu, Kuroka's and Tiamat's night time activities. Moaning, shouting, grunting, cursing and incoherent phrases you name it no-one's good night sleep was spared.

"Hey I'm sorry" Vali suddenly said causing the dragon residing within him to sigh and the one in front of him to do so. "Fuck sake Vali, for the thousandth time it's okay we're part of the same team now; I'm not gonna say we're friends now but I've let it go enough to work with you" Natsu said in a fed up tone. He had lost count of how many times Vali had apologised to him and Kuroka, it was definitely whenever he got the chance and probably ten times a day.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask are we really terrorists because you don't come across like that, I mean there's like six or seven of us living here at most but apparently we have an army?" Natsu asked, he had heard that the Chaos Brigade was supposed to be some sort of terrorist group with large numbers of followers.

"I can answer that for you" a monotonous voice said revealing Ophis sitting in a chair behind the duo, "You know I don't think I'm ever going to get used to you doing that" Natsu said with a sigh before he took a seat. "The answer is yes and no" Ophis simply stated confusing the dragonslayer greatly, "What, it can't be both; it's either we are or we aren't choose one" Natsu practically shouted earning a muffled shut up from his bed room.

"Actually it can, I've split the Chaos brigade into two sides if you will; the side you and Vali belong too and the one which the likes of Shalba and the old Satan faction belong too" Ophis replied pausing to let the new information sink in. "I had intended for the old Satan Faction to act as a sort of scapegoat for you but they screwed that up, honestly the nerve after the power I gave them" Ophis revealed before disappearing into thin air.

"Well that made my brain hurt but I think I understand, so when do I leave?" Natsu asked Vali who thought for a moment, "You and Kuroka should leave soon and observe the majority of the fight, if things get a bit dicey for them then take Fenrir out of the equat…what is it?" Vali started but stopped when he saw Natsu scratching the back of his head sheepishly telling the white dragon emperor he had already screwed up.

"Yeah well, stuff happened last night and to put it simply I don't think Kuroka is gonna be walking any time soon today" Natsu said with a goofy grin causing Vali to sigh in defeat. "So what you're basically saying is that you fucked her so hard last night she can't walk?" Vali asked just to clarify, his answer came in the form of a nod.

"You know sometimes I don't know who's the bigger pervert you or Hyodou" the silver haired teen said to himself before walking away, "Just make sure to keep them alive if things go south, I'll think of something" Vali shouted back as he went into his room.

"Well, time to go to work somehow" Natsu muttered to himself before he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him and something rest in between his shoulder and neck. "Ah were you gonna leave poor little ol' me behind?" Tiamat asked feigning a hurt tone causing Natsu to smile. Even if they had only been mated for just about a day few of the major perks of having Tiamat as his mate was that she was beautiful, strong, smart, she had stamina to match his own (which she proved after Kuroka passed out), she was funny and despite Natsu's protests she was willing to be a sparring partner.

It was almost the perfect deal except that Natsu didn't want to hurt her with his Dragonslayer magic, however Tiamat soon remedied that, she herself had discovered that dragonslayer magic would work like regular magic on her human form. But even at that it still took a while to convince Natsu almost to the point where she had to make it perfectly clear that in human form in terms of pure strength she could snuff him out if she so pleased…which seemed to do the trick.

"You do realise if I showed up it would cause a commotion let alone showing up with the strongest dragon king?" Natsu asked sarcastically as he placed his hand atop one of hers causing his queen to smirk. "I suppose it would, but hardly anyone has seen me in this form; of course you and the kitty cat are a few of the lucky ones" Tiamat replied in an amused tone, "So how about e get the kitty cat a get to it?" the dragon king asked too which Natsu shook his head.

"After what the three of us did last night, I'll be surprised if she can walk properly at all in fact I'm surprised my room is still intact not counting all the broken furniture and clawed wall paper, thank god no-one has gone in their yet" Natsu said with a sigh before he noticed what Tiamat was wearing and giving a nod of approval. "What?" she asked innocently, "Oh nothing I just give my seal of approval is all" Natsu replied with a goofy grin. Currently Tiamat was wearing a pair of light blue tight skinny jeans that she nicked from Kuroka as well white crop top that stop roughly three inches below her breasts, the top also happened to belong to Kuroka.

"Damn that Cat needs to grow an Ass" Tiamat complained as she pulled at the jeans which were wrapping tightly around her back side and not in a comfortable way, although Natsu did appreciate the view. "Okay if the kitty cat is…heh, if the…oh hang on" Tiamat having enough of the annoying fabric elongated one claw before finding a notch in the item of clothing and cutting it. Although it was now forever ruined for Kuroka they perfectly fitted Tiamat in the best way possible.

"As I was saying, if the kitty cat is out of the question then how are we getting to the underworld?" Tiamat asked as she and Natsu made their way down the hallway to another room of the building. "We're going to have to use the next best thing" Natsu said as they stopped at one of the doors where with both their enhanced sets of hearing they could hear music being blasted through headphones. "Oi Bijou open up man!" Natsu shouted through the door while giving it a few harsh knocks.

A few seconds later the door opened revealing a very grumpy Bijou, "This better good, you're interrupting my Amity Affliction time" Bijou said in a very unhappy tone, the headphones hanging around his neck the music blasting out, "The what?" Tiamat asked having never heard of something quite like it. "Oh Tiamat it's you what do you require" Bijou's tone suddenly changed upon noticing the dragon king standing there.

"We need to go somewhere" Tiamat demanded causing Bijou to nod in understanding "Of course just say the place an I'll take you there" he replied, now had it been almost anyone else Bijou would have ignored them but this was the strongest Dragon King, she wasn't even going all out when she took down Tannin someone he would have liked to fight. But it was clear that the Karma Chaos dragon king was miles out of his league.

"We need you to take us to a position where we can observe the battle between the red dragon emperor and Loki, somewhere close enough that we can interfere should shit hit the fan but not so close that we'd be spotted easily" Natsu said in an even tone causing Bijou to nod before he sent the duo to the perfect location.

 **Meanwhile with the Occult research club and Sitri Peerage**

"Odin sends a message, give Mjolnir to the Red Dragon Emperor; he's the only one their strong enough to wield it" Rossweisse informed Rias and her group. "Yeah no shit" Issei said before he rocketed off towards the hammer as the others fended off Loki, Fenrir, his spawn and the Midgard serpent, however, "Alright it's hammer ti…AAAGGGHHHH"

"ISSEI NO!"

Somehow Fenrir had managed to break free of Kiba's sword birth before it caught Issei between its jaws, its teeth easily pierced through the scale mail causing it to dissipate as it threw Issei into a large boulder forcing any oxygen out of his lungs. It was at this exact moment Natsu and Tiamat arrived both wincing at the sight. "Ah fuck well, time to interfere" Natsu said as he and Tiamat made their way to save what was left of Issei.

"Issei you can't die on me I won't let you!" Rias cried out as she landed beside her pawn, "the hammer, we need it" Issei weakly said as he reached out for Mjolnir before all strength left him and his life ended. Then in a fit of anger and rage team Gremory struck out at Loki's pets while said Norse god stared down in derision at the younger sister of the devil king. "Allying yourself with lesser mythologies was one thing old man but giving them Mjolnir was a crafty move indeed" Loki spoke to himself as he clenched his fists, but it mattered not as Ragnerock swiftly approached.

"How dare you Loki, how dare you take what is mine" Rias said in anger as she radiated her destruction magic, showing the side of her that earned her the name ruin princess much to the protest of her queen. "Enough of this foolishness, Fenrir go" Loki ordered the wolf creature to attack the red head who didn't move a muscle but the next thing everyone heard was the whimper of a dog and the cracking of earth.

"No bad doggie, lie down!" there standing in front of Rias and Issei was the same guy from yesterday who had just back handed Fenrir into a large boulder and some strange woman, "YOU!" Rias said dangerously as her magic continued to fluctuate. "Oh don't get your panties in a wad ruin princess, beside you might want to be a bit more perceptive" Natsu said as he pointed to a black case before returning his attention to Loki.

"Who the hell are you!" Loki demanded to know pointing at our duo making Natsu and Tiamat smirk. "Natsu Dragon at your service good sir" Natsu said sarcastically giving a mock bow pissing Loki off to no end. "And you" Loki said directing his attention towards Tiamat this time, "Oh I'm not nearly important enough to give a name to" was her simple response.

"I hate smart assess"

"Then you're gonna love me" Natsu said with a fanged grin before he realised something making his look borderline psychotic "You're supposed to be a god right, then I suppose that means I can play for a while I might even try something new" Natsu said with a smirk as he looked down at his left arm confusing Loki as well as Rias, Sona and their retrospective peerage members momentarily even Issei who had been revived curtesy of a phoenix tear he received from Ravel Phoenix, that was until Natsu showed them all what he meant.

" **LIGHTNING CHAOS DRAGON MODE!"**

The burst of power was immense the pinkettes eyes weren't red like the last time Rias and her peerage encountered him, no this time they were a light blue colour much like the woman's with him. A similar colour flames coated in golden lightning burst forth surrounding him and a blue dragon tattoo could be seen on his left arm. His pink hair was no longer pink but instead crimson and his right arm was completely covered in the purplish black markings, the pressure was immense both lifting a melting rock and debris that lay around him.

Much to Loki's Surprise the Midgard Serpent, the longest dragon ( **Technically it is the longest, it measures 500m in length)** in existence recoiled at the sight of dragonslayer in front of them before it was assaulted by Rias' peerage.

" **I knew he was a special case but I thought it would take him more than one day to manifest my powers in this form, still it's got a long way to go before it gets to 'that' level"** Tiamat thought to herself to herself as she felt the power radiate off Natsu. If she was to compare it to anything else, it was probably equal to if not a little greater than the power Natsu wielded in his dragon force form against her a couple of weeks ago.

"You think a little fire and lightning will intimidate me a god? You are sorely mistaken, allow me to show you the power of a Norse god" Loki said as he raised his hand towards the sky causing a light purple circle to appear above him before he fired a similar coloured beam through it, this was followed by laser like projectiles raining down upon all in its sights.

Everyone raised magic barriers up to protect themselves from the bombardment all except Tiamat and Natsu who were unfazed by the incoming attack. In Natsu's case it was because his fire would cause the magic to evaporate and for Tiamat it was because if she wanted to she could dodge all of it in a split second making it look like she hadn't actually moved in the first place.

The explosion caused by the attack connecting with the barriers sent a violent shockwave throughout the area, the dust it kicked up masked everyone positions providing substantial cover. "Rias, I need to get to the hammer it's the only way we're gonna beat Loki" Issei whispered to his king who nodded before trying to spot Mjolnir through eh the dust. Meanwhile Fenrir had gotten back up and this time it's target was none other than Tiamat however, when it went to pounce from behind Tiamat sent a deathly glare towards the wolfish creature halting it in its tracks.

"SIT!" she demanded and much to Loki's surprise Fenrir did as it was told, "What impossible, is she some sort of beast tamer?" to Loki this was the only plausible explanation, no one other than himself should be able to command Fenrir like that so how could this woman. "Sorry not even close bud, you little doggie just knows who is boss" Natsu laughed out before he launched out of the dust cloud still clad in the blue flames and lightning cloaked aura.

" **Lightning Chaos Dragon's Blazing Hammer!"**

The attack connected well with Loki sending the Norse god back a considerable distance through the air, "You dare strike a god, you need to learn you place; Fenrir find the Red Dragon Emperor now!" Loki ordered snapping the creature out of its daze before it ran off in search of Issei. "You really shouldn't turn your back on the enemy!" Natsu called out before landed another blow on Loki this time delivering a devastating uppercut to the god of mischief.

"Yes well you shouldn't take us Gods lightly!" Loki roared out before ducking under another strike and sticking out his palm before sending an energy blast that connected with Natsu's abdomen. "Hmm pathetic lower beings like yourself need to learn your place" Loki muttered to himself smugly as he turned his attention to Mjolnir before swiftly turning his attention back to an incoming energy source.

" **FULL COUNTER!"** Loki was just barely able to didge the attack, but he couldn't fathom why the attack; why his attack was sent back at him with twice the strength. "What trickery is this?" the Norse God asked with narrowed eyes as he watched the silhouette make its way out of the smoke slowly. "You aren't the only one with a few aces up their sleeves" Natsu said through the smoke before give a quick swipe dispersing any dust and smoke revealing his demonic form to Loki.

"Well let's see how you handle this!" Loki shouted in frustration as he stretched both his arms out to the side. **"FROZEN BLIZZARD; SCATTER FORM!"** multiple magic circles formed all around the Norse god before large icicles coated in the same coloured energy appeared out of them. "DIE!" Loki shouted before he sent his attack forward.

" **Enchant"** Natsu muttered under his breath before the black jagged blade on his right arm elongated and slimmed itself down into more of a broad sword shape. **"One Thousand Divine Cuts!"** in a flash of swift movements Natsu cut all the icicles into nothing but a pile of crushed ice before commanding the black markings to retreat up his arm

"Issei quickly over here!" Koneko shouted over to the brunette from beside the hammer unaware of Fenrir approaching from behind. "Koneko watch out!" Issei shouted in worry trying to pick up the pace and reach his friend before she met a grizzly end.

Luckily before the creature could get anywhere near the nekomata a purple seal appeared under Fenrir before white chains shot out from it. "What who?" Loki called out in surprise but Natsu just smirked. "Sorry prick but this little kitty is off limits" Kuroka said as she lay atop a boulder while the chains easily restrained Fenrir.

"You're late" Natsu called out sarcastically making Kuroka roll her eyes, "And whose fault is that exactly?" she replied equally sarcastically before Tiamat landed up beside her. "I believe that would be your own considering the fact you didn't heed my warning a joined us anyway" Tiamat said in a smug tone causing Kuroka to pout. "I thought you were bluffing, I didn't think it was going to be so rough" Kuroka admitted causing Natsu to chuckle before he landed just below them next to Fenrir.

Needless to say everyone had figured out what they were talking about and well there were mixed reactions, Koneko felt like she could vomit upon hearing about her sister's sex life, Issei was cursing Natsu's existence, Rias had gone red in the face as did Xenovia, Irina and Rossweisse, Kiba couldn't care less, Akeno was using her hand to mask the blush on her face and Loki was having a hard time processing that these three were taking about sex, sex in the middle of a battle.

"Honestly just be glad you lost consciousness when you did, if you thought the first part was rough then the second part would have been god damn insane" Natsu said in an amused tone before a portal of black space opened up beside him. "Is all prepared?" a man wearing a suit and glasses with blond hair asked getting a nod from the group before he pulled out a fancy looking blade. "Do your thing Arthur" Kuroka said before turning her attention to Koneko while Arthur plunged his sword into Fenrir. "See you soon Shirone"

"I'm leaving the rest to you Red Dragon Emperor

 **With Vali**

Meanwhile in another part of the world Vali and Bijou were awaiting Natsu, Kuroka, Tiamat and Arthur. They were alerted to their arrival by the purple seal appearing in front of them. "Good your back, how did things go?" Vali asked too which Natsu shrugged. "As best as they could have gone, Fenrir is out of the equation, so they should succeed" Natsu replied. "Just admit it Vali, you were worried that if the Red Dragon Emperor died you wouldn't have a rival" Kuroka said with a smirk and Vali responded in kind. Maybe I was, maybe I thought Fenrir would make a good dog or maybe it was a bit of both who knows" Vali said in a slightly amused way.

"Sure, let's just go home; what about you Tiamat, you gonna stay in the underworld or stay with us?" Natsu asked the Dragon king, who didn't really even need to be asked. "Of course I'm going with you, there's a lot more I want to find out about you" Tiamat said affectionately before whispering something in the slayers ear causing him to bright red which didn't exactly sit well with a certain nekomata.

"Let's just go, we'll need to inform Ophis of what's happened today, but to be frank I'm certain this isn't over; considering this is Loki we're talking about the bastard will be nothing but tenacious in his pursuit to get his own back" Vali said before they were all transported back to HQ.

 **Next day**

"Something tell me that remodelling is going to be a regular occurrence with you two around" Natsu said as he removed yet another strip of claw torn wallpaper. "You know you could help seeing as you two are partially responsible" the pinkette said but was ignored or at least his two queens pretended they were ignoring him, Kuroka was reading manga something Natsu knew she had no interest in and Tiamat was pretending to file her nails. He was about berate them but was stopped when he heard a set of laughter erupting from the sitting room.

"What the hell is so funny it's got both of you in stitches?" Natsu asked upon walking into the sitting room to see Vali laying sprawled out over the sofa repeatedly hitting the arm of it with one of his hands while his other was occupied by a laughing Albion.

"Hyodou has become famous in the underworld but not for the reason's you'd think" Vali said trying to calm himself down but he hadn't really explained anything. "It's better if I show you" Vali said before rewinding the television back to the start of the commercial.

" _ **In that case let me poke dem titties"**_

" _ **I grew stronger by poking my master's breast"**_

" **Yes these are the exact words of one of the underworlds newest uprising stars the red dragon emperor, or as children in our schools have come to know him as the Breast Dragon Emperor; A meeting with Mr. Hyodou to discuss something very big is determined to go down very shortly"**

It took a while for it to sink in but soon everyone was in stitches laughing, **"Oh I can imagine Ddraig is crying his eyes out right now about how ruined the name of the red dragon emperor is"** Albion said through his laughter, he was never gonna let Ddraig live this nickname down as long they lived which would be forever. "I guess I got so caught up in the moment I was unable to appreciate the comedic aspect of the whole situation at the time" Kuroka said while rolling around on the floor. Meanwhile with said breast dragon emperor.

" **WAAAHHHHH if Albion catches wind of this I'll never live it down!"**

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay done, please keep in mind the sort of impact I was going for with this chapter was 'wow that escalated quickly' okay so next chapter or so will be the diodara and Shalba stuff with Juggernaut drive. Haven't decided if I'm going to have it the same where Vali helps or if I'll change it to Natsu. I'll most likely keep it the same as the canon with Vali because despite what everyone says about Vali I still find him more likeable than Issei, if Issei wasn't as perverted and maybe a little cooler he'd be a lot better. I mean putting it simply High school DxD focuses way too much of fan service, the premise of the angels, devils and fallen angels and such is actually pretty cool but the fan service kind of overlooks it and any good story development DxD has. That may just be the anime but that's all I'm able to see because I have no way of getting the light novels. Anyway rant aside hope this chapter keep you going for a while.**


	9. Chapter 9 Master

**Okay so I'm not going to do all the Diodora crap I'll start closer to the end of it just before Shalba comes in and start from there. on another note I've been getting messages to tell me to read the dxd light novels to get a better idea of the dxd characters powers but for those of you who suggested it I'm sorry but I literally don't have the time, with my course at university I'm in at least 27 hours a week and any time after that is consumed by football and other things like my job so sorry but I won't be reading the novels. Any way hope you enjoy this.**

"So explain to me one more time why we're splitting the team up?" Natsu asked Ophis who just turned and stared at him unnervingly without saying anything. "I just want Vali, Arthur and Bikou to search the dimensional gap for something, meanwhile you and the kitty cat will be coming with me to attend to matters concerning the Chaos Brigade" Ophis finally spoke up in her usual monotonous tone.

"Great so we're making ourselves out to be the villains again" Kuroka said with fake enthusiasm before noticing something. "Hey what happened to Tiamat, where'd she go?" the nekomata couldn't help but ask. "Oh she left this morning said she had something important to attend to concerning the other dragons" Natsu replied with a yawn.

"If you two are done with your idle chatter lets go" Ophis said in her usual monotonous tone before she grabbed onto the duo and all three of them vanished into thin air much to the dragon slayers despair. Moments later they appeared in front of a large tower like structure that was surrounded by well you name it and it was probably there, devils, Norse gods, fallen angels and now a dragon or two were all there.

"Damn there's a lot of them, so what do we do now?" Natsu asked Ophis who appeared to be completely ignoring him. "Go to the tower, I have some friends I'd like to meet up with" she simply replied before phasing out of existence. "I hate it when she does that, come on" Natsu said in an exhausted tone before motioning Kuroka to follow him.

 **Meanwhile at the top of the tower**

" **Rias Gremory!"**

"What is it Ddraig?" the red haired devil called out, worry still evident in her voice upon seeing the angered state of her pawn Issei in front of her. No matter how many times she called out Issei's name he didn't respond instead his mind seemed to drift further away from her.

" **If you don't want to die I suggest you get away from this place…and as for you; the one who calls himself Shalba, you made a poor choice…AND NOW YOU MUST PAY!"** Ddraig's shouted in anger before an explosion of power went throughout the area knocking Shalba back into the wall behind and revealing Issei clad in his balance breaker. However, this was different from the usual, this time numerous green floating lights appeared around Issei quietly chanting something.

" **I, who am about to awaken,"**

" **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God"**

" **I laugh at the infinite, and grieve at the dream"**

" **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination"**

" **And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!"**

"… **JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"**

As Issei chanted this his balance breaker, no his body went through a radicle change, he grew in size; his arms and limbs grew in proportion while adorning a more dragon like resemblance. Large bone like wings sprouted from his back adorning emerald coloured gems and his neck as well as his head extended in length and side while being practically identical to that of a dragon with large jagged teeth.

The secondary explosion of power that came with the transformation completely levelled the tower and the shockwave of which sent Natsu and Kuroka reeling back. "Great, no that idiots gone and done it" Natsu growled out as he kept himself steady upon Kuroka's magic circle. "I hope you know what you're getting into, I don't know about you but he's putting out a hell of a lot more power than usual; it's almost as much as Vali's supressed juggernaut" Kuroka said but she instantly regretted doing so when she saw the grin on Natsu's face.

"You know me, I loves me a good challenge" Natsu declared as he watched Issei's anger triggered Juggernaut drive rip off Shalba's arm. "Damn this creature must be the dragon of domination, don't fuck with me; face my light of judgement!" the angered devil shouted as he extended his one remaining arm before a large purple circle appeared below Issei that shot a blast of light upward but much to Shalba's surprise Issei had a trick up his sleeve.

" **DIVIDE…DIVIDE…DIVIDE!"**

"What he possesses divine dividing as well?" Shalba shouted in disbelief before the green turned blue gems once again glowed a brilliant emerald colour, followed by…

" **BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,**

 **BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,"**

" **LONGINUS, SMASHER!"**

With the massive build-up of energy Issei's chest plate opened up revealing a huge emerald gem that was glowing brilliantly before it fired off an immense beam of the retrospective colour that quickly engulfed Shalba and continued to tear through the sky.

"That was actually really impressive, he might actually be a good fight if he ever learns how to control that power" Natsu said in an excited voice causing Kuroka to sigh. "Just shut up and get down there before my sister gets hurt!" Kuroka shouted at the pinkette who just rolled his eyes before dive bombing the site below.

The clash Natsu's body made with the ground was more than enough to get the berserk Issei's attention. Moments before with rias and her group.

"I thought it was the juggernaut" a voice from nowhere said causing the red-haired devil to turn and face its source. "Vali?! What are you doing here?" Rias asked but Vali just walked past her and looked down towards where Issei and Natsu starred off with one another. "I sensed a change in Hyodou's power and got curious" Vali responded monotonously.

"Tell me is that him down there, it appears as though he's went through an incomplete transformation" Vali explained causing worry to spread amongst the devils. "What does that mean, can he revert back?" Akeno asked, the worry evident in her tone.

"There's a chance he might revert back to normal if only a small one at that, the other option is that he'll use up all of his life force before that and die" Vali answered in a cold and calculating. "He's right the chances of the boy simply turning back are slim at best" another voice said causing everyone to turn and face Arthur pendragon but what he was holding was a major surprise for them.

"ASIA!"

"She's one lucky little lady, if we hadn't come across her in the void when we did she most certainly would have perished, the human body cannot simply survive in a place like that" Bikou commented before turning his attention to Vali.

"I'm going, if Issei here's Asia is okay he should revert back to normal" Rias said in a determined voice as she spread her devil wings. "Wait we're coming…" "NO!" Rias shouted cutting off Kiba and Xenovia before she took off.

"Vali please isn't there something you can do" Koneko asked in a pleading voice gaining the white dragon emperors attention. "Do you think you're strong enough with the power of the White Dragon Emperor?" Akeno asked in the same manner not knowing her words struck at something within the vanishing dragon. **"I know I'm strong enough"** Vali replied in his mind as he walked away before crouching down slightly and spring up into the air donning his balance breaker.

 _(insert vanishing dragon's chant)_

In a blinding light Vali's entire body had changed into a large dragon similar in shape to Issei's current state except it appeared much less feral and sentient. Before rias knew it Vali now endowing his own juggernaut drive had overtaken her leaving Rias to stop and gock at the sight before her.

" **What are you doing Vali?"** Albion asked his host curiously, "I'm just going to contain his power briefly that's all" Vali replied in a calm voice. **"I don't advise that Vali, you have to touch your opponent to use Divine Dividing"** the white dragon replied making Vali sigh.

"Yeah well an eye for an eye, a dragon for a dragon" Vali responded but before he could charge in a large plume of smoke appeared in front of Issei. "Alright let's see what you're made of Hyodou" Vali heard Natsu's voice.

"Oi Dragneel no disrespect or anything but back the fuck off, the red dragon emperor is my rival; I shall be the one to set things right" Vali shouted gaining Natsu's attention. "Yeah so what first come first…" Natsu started but halted when a telepathic communication came from Ophis. "Fine, Vali he's all yours" Natsu spoke before disappearing in a wisp of flames.

Now with Natsu gone Issei turned his attention to the only other target in his vicinity, Vali. Seeing this Vali rapidly ascended up into the sky before plummeting down towards Issei who had begun charging a green energy beam in his mouth.

Within seconds the energy beam was released but Vali didn't falter instead he continued on his path simply crossing his gauntlets over one another creating a make shift shield that easily fended off the beam. Seeing that his beam was doing nothing Issei's enraged form shot skywards to meet Vali head on.

As the two collided they grappled one another before their speed increased and they appeared as nothing more than two blurring energy streams, one blue and one green. "Issei Hyodou are you not my rival, my sworn enemy!?" Vali shouted at the enraged form of Issei before clamping his jaw down over the red dragon's neck causing Issei to roar out in pain as blood spurted from the puncture marks in his neck.

Seeing the red dragon flinch from the Injury Vali took his opportunity and smashed him into the ground before jumping off him and releasing his juggernaut drive. But Issei was finished, opening his chest piece once more he let off another large blast of green energy straight towards Vali, however the vanishing dragon was expecting this and simply spread his wings before…

" **DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE!"**

Every time Albion's called out these words it was apparent the Issei's power was shrinking, so much so to the point that he barely had enough power to move. "I trust I can leave the rest to you?" Vali said as Rias Gremory flew past him signalling for him to make his way back to Ophis.

"Well that was anticlimactic, couldn't you have messed around with a bit longer?" Natsu asked Vali in a bored voice as he sat upon a magic circle with Kuroka beside Ophis. "Hey im not happy either, until I can have a proper with Red dragon emperor at his fullest potential I won't be satisfied" Vali informed the dragonslayer in a very bored tone.

"This isn't over yet look" Ophis said gaining their attention and causing them to look back down Issei who was getting back up and attacking all around him much to the protest of his master Rias Gremory. His roars were deafening to those close to him but it was his energy signature that gained the groups attention.

"Strange his energy signature isn't entirely that of a dragon" Vali commented before Ophis stretched out her palm causing a blackish purple miasma to appear in her hand, which got the attention of Natsu in particular. "Hey mind if I see that?" the dragonslayer asked not knowing why he was so fascinated with it. Extending his own palm out the black miasma much to the surprise of the others instantly jumped from Ophis' palm to that of Natsu's.

Immediately Natsu's demonic markings showed up and were drawn towards the black mist causing it to expand and take shape, Ophis and the others watched in fascination as the mist continued to change shape until it resembled that of a curvy woman. Although no defining feature were visible bar a par of glowing purple eyes and what appeared to be horns on its head. The human like miasma moved its hands and began looking at itself before focusing its attention on Natsu's demonic form.

Much to Natsu's surprise the human like mist lunged towards him wrapping him in a hug as well as him not passing through it, it actually felt solid. "Interesting I've never seen something like this before, it appears to have some sentience about it" Ophis commented before returning her attention to the not so rampaging Issei whose appear appeared to have shattered.

"It appears to really like you, but I can see that someone also appears to be little jealous" Vali commented in a sly tone purposely directing his comment at a rather peeved Kuroka. Natsu while oblivious to what was going on had his attention solely focused on the shadow being currently attached to him. Her shape, presence and in a certain sense appearance put him in mind of someone although he did not know who.

However, he was unaware that it was his other half that was causing this sense of familiarity. Once again Natsu felt something from within him well up from the inside before both he and the shadowy figure were enveloped in a ball of darkness causing Kuroka to immediately worry for Natsu's safety but it was short lived for as quickly as the sphere appeared it had vanished in an instance only this time it revealed a much more demonic Natsu, crimson hair, flame covered horns and crimson red scaled arms that ended at his elbows but were then continued into his usual demonic black markings.

But that wasn't the only thing that was different, the shadowy feminine figure was no longer shadowy. No in her place was a very buxom, curvy black haired woman donning a pair of large golden horns and a red spiral marking on her forehead similar to that of Natsu's various demonic symbols.

It took a while for the woman to gain her bearings but when she did and her eyes fell upon the man before her she could have burst into tears. "How I've missed those beautiful eyes of yours…Sayla" Natsu voice was different as he said this, it was deeper but it still carried a kindness to it.

"Master E.N.D?" the demoness asked her voice slightly shaky, this should have been impossible, in more than one way mind you. The last thing Sayla remembered was allowing Mirajane to absorb her soul and that her master was sealed within the book of E.N.D so how was she here I front of her master right now.

"You're confused, it's understandable but I don't have enough time to give you the full run down so I'll give you the short of it" E.N.D said causing Sayla to nod before he explained as much as possible to the demoness, Kuroka and the others simply watched on as they saw this knew side of Natsu bond with the demoness in front of him.

"My times just about up, I hope you understand the situation better now Sayla, he is I as I am him we are one in the same" E.N.D said compassionately before his scales started to fade from existence and his hair began changing back to normal. Seeing as his time was running out E.N.D did something completely unexpected by Saya and gave her a quick kiss before pulling away and showing her a fanged grin.

As Natsu regained in a sense his consciousness he found himself a bit disorientated but eventually he set his sights on the woman or well demon in front of him. He didn't know but he felt as if he knew this woman for an eternity. "S-Sayla?" Natsu half questioned not exactly knowing how he knew her name.

"Yes master" Sayla answered with a sincere smile, "No my name is Natsu not master" Natsu replied making Sayla stifle a laugh. "Natsu who is she?" Kuroka asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion towards Sayla who did the same as she clung to Natsu's arm making him very aware of the two large soft mounds attached to the demoness' chest.

"Umm well Kuroka sweetie, she's from my world, her guild and my mine were at war with one another" Natsu explained making Kuroka quirk an eyebrow. "If that's the case how are you so comfortable around one of you previous enemies?!" Kuroka shouted at the pinkette who could only shrug in defence.

"I don't know, yeah she did stuff but for some reason I'm attract…I mean I can't help but feel comfortable around her" Natsu replied swiftly correcting his intended statement. Although Kuroka and Sayla both had an exact idea of what he was about to say.

"Look can you guys just sort whatever the fuck this is out later there's something I need to show Hyodou" Vali said as he began descending down towards Rias and her peerage. "He's right you can sort whatever this out when we get back" Ophis said before she too descended down towards rias and her group.

"we'll continue this later right now we best make our way down to Ophis and Vali" Kuroka said before she flew down to Rias and the others leaving Natsu and Sayla behind. "Well she's pissed, man why have these last few days been so crazy!" Natsu cried out in frustration making Sayla laugh a bit.

"Considering its you I'm not all that surprised" the demoness commented causing Natsu to quirk an eyebrow. "Hey what's that even supposed to mean, I know I blow a lot of shit up but it's not like I'm a crazy magnet" Natsu replied which only resulted in Sayla giggling. "Well as long as I've known you yes you have been" Sayla said with bright smile catching Natsu off-guard as well as forcing him to turn his head to the side to hide his blush.

"H-how about we go join the rest of them" Natsu suggested getting a nod from Sayla before the two floated down to Rias and her group while Vali explained who Ophis was to the group. "Hey it's him wat the hell are you doing here bub!" Issei shouted demanding to know upon seeing Natsu making the dragonslayer sigh.

"Look kid I'm dealing with enough shit as is I don't need to be dealing with yours too" Natsu replied in a bored tone but before Issei could retort Vali spoke up with a smirk on his. "Ad there he is Great Red the True Red Dragon God" Vali said drawing everyone attention to the ethereal outline/image of a massive red western style dragon causing Natsu eyes to widen before angrily bursting out.

"Hey you're that big red fucker who got me stuck here!"

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay guys really sorry that I've been so silent this last while but uni life hit me faster and harder than I anticipated and it doesn't help that my neighbour is a total bitch I don't know how many times we've been called to meetings for noise complaints we got when we weren't even home so that's been fucking up with my work schedule at any rate I gonna try my best to fire out a few chapters over the Christmas break to make u for my lack of activity**


	10. Chapter 10 Son of the flame dragon king

**So like I said in the previous chapter sorry for not updating it has really just been hectic around uni. At any rate hope you enjoyed last chapter and hope that this one makes up for the wait most likely won't but I can try.**

"Hey you're that big red fucker who got me stuck here!"

Everyone looked towards Natsu as if he had two heads Ophis actually could have sworn that Great Red had actually taken notice of the pinkette. "Natsu you've met Great Red before?" Ophis questioned gaining Natsu's attention. "Yeah, remember that demon I told you guys about well in the middle of our fight that dragon appeared out of nowhere before he cut through the dimension flinging us out into this world" Natsu said as he narrowed his eyes at the now disappearing dragon.

"Well I wouldn't fight him if I were you, his power is infinite and dragonslayer or not there's no way for you to defeat him; besides the honour of defeating him will be mine for that is my goal" Vali commented peeking Natsu's interest. "Goal?" the pinkette questioned.

"Yes my goal it too kill Great Red and become the new dragon god emperor, the white dragon god emperor" Vali said in a determined voice while clenching his fist before he started walking away. "Now that I've shown Issei what I wanted to I'm sure you guys can handle things from here" Vali said to Rias and her group before he gave Ophis a look causing her to nod.

"Okay guess that means time to go home" Ophis said before clapping her hands three times causing herself, Vali, Arthur, Bikou, Kuroka, Natsu and Sayla to be enveloped in a purple light blinding Rias and her peerage momentarily before subsiding to reveal that Natsu and the others were gone.

 **With Natsu and co.**

"Okay now that we're back Natsu mind explaining who she is properly" and of course it was Kuroka who had to immediately get to the point. "It's kind of complicated" Natsu said in an awkward tone as Sayla purposely brought herself closer to Natsu, any more and he'd be wearing her which obviously didn't sit well with a certain Nekomata, she already enough competition in the form of a dragon king and the last thing she needed was a beautiful, curvy demoness to join that list.

As much as Kuroka hated to admit it Sayla's body rivalled if not exceeded her own, she was slightly more well-endowed than she was and had an ass that rivalled that of Tiamat which kind of made her feel insecure. "Well we've got a long ass time for you to explain things to me" Kuroka said rather angrily before storming off to her room.

"Dammit last time she was like this she wouldn't talk to me for ages" Natsu complained making his company smirk. "Master what is your relation to that woman?" Sayla inquired in a completely even tone. "She's one of my mates" Natsu replied not seeing any point in sugar coating it, the way he saw it was that his luck with women was incredibly fucked up, but in a good way, but also a bad way; but mostly good.

But what Sayla did next surprised the slayer, she smiled. "So it's as I thought you have multiple mates somethings never change" Sayla said in an amused tone. "Wait what do you mean?" Natsu asked causing Sayla to smirk before she slightly moved her beige leopard printed Kimono to the side revealing Natsu mate mark on he left breast.

"But what, h-how, we, you me…ahhh my head hurts" Natsu shouted out in frustration resulting in Sayla and the rest of the group laughing at the slayer's predicament and he thought there were no more curve balls left of how wrong he was.

"Master it would appear your mate has receded back to your dwellings; shall we join her?" Sayla said in a kind tone causing Natsu to sigh, "Yeah, it's gonna take a lot of straightening out to sort this out though" the pinkette joked before he and the demoness entered his room where Kuroka sat curled up in the corner of the bed

"You wanna talk?"

 **Meanwhile amongst the wrecked ruins of a castle**

"Filthy low class creatures, thinking they could control me!" a shadowed figure said with a great amount of venom in his voice as he dropped another bloodied body to the ground. He had lost count of how many this made in the last few months but in all honesty, he had one thing to be grateful for.

 **Flashback a few months ago**

 **He watched as the long red haired man and his maid dragged the pinkette away before disappearing, he was just thankful that as a higher-class demon he had too hearts instead of the regular one. However, even at that his secondary heart was still heavily damaged and he didn't know if he would make it**.

" _ **No I can't let it end here, there's too much that needs done; I-I'm losing consciousness, is this how I really die"**_ **he thought to himself as he reached towards a glowing purple light before suddenly passing out completely unaware of what was about to happen.**

 **He had no clue how long had passed before he woke up again, all he knew was that he had reverted back to human form, and his body was heavily damaged.** _ **"W-where am i, what happened?"**_ **he found himself asking as he rose from the bed prepared to fight at the first signs of a threat. However, brilliant as he was he wasn't expecting what he saw next.**

" **Oh, good you're awake we were beginning to think you'd never wake up; I'll go get the master then please wait here" a high-pitched voice spoke up bringing his attention towards the door. He only caught a brief glance of a small girl before the door closed once more. "** _ **Why? Why does my body hurt so much?"**_ **the man thought to himself trying to ignore the pain even clenching his fists brought him.**

 **His attention was once again brought back to the door as the same girl from earlier followed by another more regale looking one entered the room.** _ **"Hello it's good to see you're awake, to be honest when we found you in the state you were in we were quite worried; we thought you'd never wake up"**_ **the new comer said with a smile. She was of average height, had blue eyes, porcelain skin and long black hair.**

" _ **I need information"**_ **the man thought to himself, if these people were kind enough to save him then they clearly knew not who he was and he could use and exploit that. "Thank you for your concern and hospitality, may I ask how long I've been out?" he asked trying his best to not vomit at how polite he was sounding, it was so unbefitting of his character.**

" _ **But of course, you were grievously injured fighting something; what we're unsure of but the wounds were very severe so I think you've been unconscious for some time between two and three weeks"**_ **the woman said in a kind tone surprising the man** _ **. "Where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself, my name Asuka Mercury; youngest daughter of the Mercury family one of the 72 pillars of the world of the devils"**_ **the now known Asuka said with a smile** _ **.**_

" _ **Devils, as in demons?"**_ **the man asked curiously causing Asuka to giggle slightly,** _ **"No demons are completely different creatures, I'm surprised you don't know I mean we found you here in the underworld" Asuka said but the confused expression on the man's face only grew more. So, upon seeing this Asuka took the chance to explain the world he was now in, the three factions, what was going on and of course what she had to do to save his life.**_

" _ **Please understand that while I didn't have your consent this was the only way I could save you"**_ **Asuka said in an apologetic tone as she bowed to the man.** _ **"My body, my body has been corrupted; Lord Zeref's perfection has been tainted!"**_ **the man shouted in his head but he knew he had to keep calm on the outside, he still need these people for now.**

" _ **I see, this is a lot to take in and process at the moment; but these evil pieces why use them on me a complete stranger?" the man questioned still unsure of Asuka's intentions.**_ **"As I said I'm the youngest in my family so there is now no need for me to take the helm of our family, that position is up to my elder brother or sister my only intention is to increase the number of living devils plus, I just couldn't leave you there to die now could i?" Asuka replied with a kind smile.**

" _ **It seems humans aren't the only ones whose judgement is clouded by those silly emotions"**_ **the man thought as he began to sit up.** _ **"All the same you have my gratitude"**_ **he replied in an even tone,** _ **"Come to think of it you never gave us your name, what is it?"**_ **Asuka asked curiously as she extended her hand.**

" _ **Mard Geer"**_

 **Flashback end**

"Perhaps allowing her to live may prove to be a mistake in the future…but that just makes things more interesting, now doesn't it?" Mard asked no one in particular as he walked away, his clothes stained red from the blood of the many devils he had slew. "I will find you, son of the fire dragon and I exact my perfect revenge to cause you the worst pain possible" Mard Geer said to himself in a sinister tone before he faded into the shadows of the night.

Moments later Mard appeared what appeared to be the ruins of an ancient city that had fallen to the unforgiving ravages of time itself. "However, before I can take my revenge I'll require a base of operations, foot soldiers and of course the bait" the demon said to himself with a smug grin before he began radiating an ominous force which slowly spread throughout the ruined city and seemed to reverse time itself as buildings began to retake their form.

It didn't take long before a fortress suitable too Mard Geer's liking was constructed, "Yes I believe this will do, but I'll have to hurry; with the construction of such a monument it won't be long until it gets noticed" the demon king mused to himself as he quickly inspected his new dwellings. He was nearly finished when a faint source of power caught his attention, allowing his curiosity to get the better of him Mard Geer explored deeper until he came across a heavily locked door and barricaded door covered in unfamiliar text.

"How interesting" the demon king muttered before giving the door a quick swipe of his hand causing the chains and bars that blocked it to crack and break apart. An eerie creak followed by the large stone doors opening up, "Golems? They'll be perfect" Mard simply said before raising his hands.

 **A few minutes later**

"Things are proceeding more smoothly than I'd expected, I believe it's time to acquire the bait" the demon said with a wicked smile. Over the last few months he had also been gathering information of his target, their strengths, weaknesses and affiliations but most importantly those closest to him. But amidst acquiring this information he had discovered something that threw even him for a loop but even after discovering such a thing he no longer cared about his own affiliations, he just wanted his revenge.

"Now let's if I can find her" Mard muttered before strange ruins appeared in a circular fashion in front of him. Seconds later the ruins started glowing causing Mard Geer to smirk, "Got you!" he said viscously as he clasped his hand shut before the glowing from the ruins died down revealing the unconscious form of snow white haired girl making the demon hiss in frustration.

"I figured this would happen, the magical signatures are similar so it was to be expected but two hostages are better than one; now let's try again"

 **Meanwhile at casa de la Dragneel**

"Kuroka what do you want me to do, I can't help the number of mates I have" Natsu tried to argue as he and Sayla followed after the fuming Nekomata while she stormed off from the duo. "Yeah well it doesn't make it any easier to cope with Natsu!" She shouted back towards the dragonslayer. "As if competing with Tiamat wasn't bad enough but now I also have her to worry about as well" Kuroka said as she turned to face the dragonslayer with tears in her eyes.

"W-Why would you of all people have to worry about competing with someone else" Natsu asked like the clueless moron he was which made Sayla sigh and only proved to further infuriate Kuroka. "Do I have spell it out for you, both of them outclass me in every way not to mention that Tiamat humiliated me in the bedroom with her insane stamina!" Kuroka shouted causing Natsu to frown.

"Kuroka you need to remember that She's a dragon so in her human form she retains quite a lot of her physical abilities but that aside do you really think that such shallow things like appearances matter to me?" the slayer tried to reassure Kuroka as he moved closer to her. "Well I can't help but feel insecure I mean Sayla has basically everything me and Tiamat have" Kuroka retorted before she was wrapped up in a hug.

"That's not true, because you're the only you and my first mate; it doesn't matter how beautiful they are now one can replace you that goes for Tiamat and Sayla too each of you are irreplaceable, you don't have to have something special about you to be special to me okay" the pinkette reassured Kuroka as she returned the hug. "Better?" Natsu asked with one of his cheesy grins, "better" she replied as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Okay now that that's sorted out let's head back to the house cause I'm starved and" *rumble* Natsu started before the sound of someone's stomach rumbling very loudly drew both his and Kuroka's attention to a now very embarrassed Sayla.

"W-what I haven't had a single thing to eat yet, what do you expect" the embarrassed demoness defended herself in a childish tone which was quite the opposite of her usual calm and stoic demeanour. Natsu and Kuroka couldn't help but laugh but then again they couldn't blame her as none of them had really eaten anything today and were all quite hungry. "Okay guess we're all hungry let's go there might be some dinner left" the pinkette said as the trio made their way back to the house.

However just as they were about to enter Kuroka heard an unfamiliar voice in her head _**"Found you!"**_ thinking she was going crazy she looked around her frantically. "Kuroka you ok?" Natsu asked upon noticing her odd behaviour, "I feel strange" she replied in a weary tone before taking a single step forward and then being engulfed in a magic circle that immediately disappeared along with Kuroka.

"Kuroka!"

"Damn I was too late" a monotonous voice said out of the blue revealing Ophis, "What do you mean too late? What the hell happened to Kuroka?!" Natsu shouted at the infinite dragon. "I sensed an odd disturbance, unlike any I had previously come across before so I was having difficulty determining its precise location or where it would precisely pop up; that's what I mean by too late" Ophis responded in the same monotonous tone.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do!?" Natsu shouted once again not liking her answer. "I'm not sure yet, this magic is ancient and powerful however, there must be a reason why Kuroka was targeted so I believe whoever it was that took her will reveal themselves and use her to get to you" Ophis replied causing Natsu to click his tongue.

"If they want me then their gonna get all of me!" Natsu said darkly as his eyes took on an especially dark shade of red and a sinister power radiated from within him. "Sleep" Natsu heard before he felt his body get heavy and his eyes shut.

"Why did you do that Sayla?" Ophis asked the demoness who then slung Natsu over her shoulder, "If I hadn't he would have lost control of himself and then who knows what would have happened" she explained as she began to take the dragonslayer back inside. "Besides, I doubt whoever it was that took Kuroka would be stupid enough to kill her if they're actually after Natsu and this also gives us the time to search for any links to the culprit so if you have anyone who may be able to help then tell me now" Sayla continued as she sat Natsu down on the couch in the living area.

"I can only think of one or two people, but right now I don't think asking them for help would go so well especially if it's me asking" Ophis replied as she thought of a certain red haired devil and fallen angel duo. "It's worth a shot, because essentially without Kuroka you lose Natsu and by extension me as well" Sayla replied while narrowing her eyes, she already knew that for the infinite dragon both Natsu and Kuroka as well as herself were key for her plans.

"I'm well aware of that, even if I wanted to I have nothing to offer 'them' in return for helping out at least nothing I would willingly give up" Ophis explained as she began to walk away but her attention then turned to the red glowing circle that appeared in the living area baring a familiar family crest on it. "Hmm speak of the devil" Ophis joked while still speaking in her usual stoic tone.

"Infinite dragon Ophis, I Sirzechs head of the house Gremory humbly request an audience with you as soon as possible" an image of the red hared Satan appeared before it began explaining. "And what would the mighty Crimson Satan need an audience with the infinite dragon?" Ophis asked as she walked forward until she was just a few feet away from the glowing magic circle.

"As hard as it is for me to admit I require your assistance, I have received some alarming news as of recent from my sister and previously assumed deceased member of one of the 72 pillars" Sirzechs said in a frustrated tone which caught Ophis' attention. "By chance has a member of your sister's peerage disappeared?" Ophis asked with a narrowed gaze surprising Sirzechs.

"How did you know; do you know who is responsible for this?" Sirzechs practically shouted, "Which member was it?" Suddenly Sayla spoke up peaking the crimson haired Satan's interest. "Koneko, and you are?" the devil questioned suspiciously. "My newest recruit Sayla, she's rather intelligent so I'm sure she piecing everything together" Ophis explained.

"From what I understand Kuroka and Koneko were sisters, it's likely due to their similarity in powers that whoever it was that took them may have only been after one of them and botched up their spell resulting in the wrong target from initially being captured" Sayla theorised as she used her powers to bring up everything she had gathered which Ophis had available on people of interest.

"I see so Kuroka was taken as well, then we have a common goal we both wish to take back our respective comrades then I suggest a temporary truce and alliance until such a time when both sisters are freed" Sirzechs said even if it went against what a majority of his own comrades would suggest the crimson Satan.

"Do you have any leads, have any abnormalities occurred across the underworld?" Sayla asked in an even tone confusing Sirzechs. "Why would you ask that?" the crimson haired Satan felt the need to ask. "The magic used to teleport Kuroka away was very powerful ancient magic that once completed even I am unable to manipulate and retrace, so she's saying whoever it was that used it would have to be especially powerful" Ophis simplified for Sirzechs making him think for a second.

"The only thing that comes to mind is earlier one of my scouts reported sensing a strange magic in the old ruins of the ancient city Ionis, but that's all" the devil revealed causing Sayla and Ophis to look to one another and nod. "It isn't much but if it was strange magic then that's our best bet to look first, my group shall rendezvous with yours approximately five miles south of the city ruins; is that acceptable?" Ophis asked not that she would accept anything else and Sirszech knew this so he simply nodded before the illusion of him and the magic circle faded out of existence.

"When he wakes up I'll leave it to you to explain everything to him and bring him up to speed, both of you shall be going tomorrow I would send Vali and the others as well but I have other plans for them" Ophis said before she disappeared leaving no room for argument.

 **Next day (Five miles south of Ionis)**

Currently we see one very pissed off Natsu and Sayla waiting at the agreed meeting spot, while they had been waiting for the last half an hour Sayla explained the circumstances of the truce to Natsu. It wasn't the joining forces part that annoyed him it was the fact that Rias and her team were late.

"God dammit where the fuck are they, if they don't hurry up I'm going with plan T!" Natsu shouted as he huffed a bit of fire out. "Plan T?" Sayla asked curiously, she also had to admit herself that it was annoying her that the devils were late. "Take'm by storm" Natsu said in a completely serious tone. Sayla didn't doubt that he'd be unable to, in fact she very much believed even if Natsu were against the world he'd use plan T to save anyone he cared about.

"There finally here" Sayla said before the Gremory crest appeared revealing Rias and her peerage, "What the fuck took you so long your late little miss princess" Natsu shouted making every glare at him well except for Sayla. "How dare you speak to the president like that!" Issei shouted back before equipping his gauntlet and throwing a punch at Natsu who did nothing of the sort to block or evade. Instead he took the punch straight to the face without budging. "W-what the hell?" Issei said to himself before leaping away to get some distance.

"If that's the kind of strength your bringing to this mission I don't want your help, I only agreed to team up with you guys to save Kuroka and Shirone; if you're not gonna be serious about this then stay the fuck out of my way!" Natsu threatened in a dead serious tone as his eyes flashed an eerie shade of dark red.

"Why do would want to save Koneko, she's your enemy right?" Akeno asked in confusion, "that maybe so but she's also practically family, Kuroka's family is my family that reason even for you" Natsu replied surprising everyone before wings of darkness erupted from his back. "Sayla let's do this" the dragonslayer said before rocketing off toward Ionis making Sayla sigh. "He really will never lose that reckless streak of his" she sighed out before mumbling some words under her breath and taking off after Natsu followed by Rias and her peerage.

 **At Ionis**

As Natsu got closer and closer to the ruins of the city he could see that part of it wasn't so ruined anymore and appeared relatively new. A large tower like structure rose up into the sky, **"I thought this place was supposed to be in ruins"** Natsu thought to himself before multiple magical signatures made their way towards him. "What the hell are those things?" He asked no-one in particular as he raced closer and closer to the tower.

" _Target acquired; destroy target"_ Natsu's advanced hearing managed to pick up before he dodged several beams of light. "I get it they're like some sort of guardians or something; sorry bub but I ain't got time for any of you" Natsu growled out before **"Fire Dragon's Roooaarr!"** Letting loose a savage onslaught of flames Natsu wiped out a chunk of what appeared to be an army of hundreds if not thousands of golems giving him the opening he required to burst onward towards the tower.

" **Sayla heads up there's an army of creatures guarding this place, I managed to get by them and I'm heading to the top of the tower as we speak; there's a lot of them so be careful"** Natsu telepathically communicated with the demon, **"Understood…wait what tower ohh"** Sayla was about to ask before the tower came into view making her wonder how she didn't notice it before.

As Natsu pressed upward floor after floor he couldn't help but shake the sense of a familiar presence as if it was all around him. Finally, he emerged on the top floor and began looking around Frantically. "Kuroka, Kuroka are you here?" the slayer began shouting out before the familiar presence Natsu was feeling decided to make itself known.

"It been a while, child of the flame dragon king"

 **Chapter end**

 **Yeah sorry for not updating in so long same excuse old excuses work, social life, university home stuff etc you know the drill yourself. Anyway hope the wait wasn't too much and just letting you know the next chapter for this story is already under construction**


	11. Chp11 Impossible

**Here we go another chapter of probably my favourite fic that I'm writing at the moment. At any rate I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as all the others because this story is fast becoming one of my most popular and demanding for updates. Oh yeah I wrote this chapter while listening to Hiroyuki Sawano Perfect time on an endless loop so that may have influenced things a bit so yeah on with the story.**

"It's been a while, child of the Flame Dragon King"

"Impossible! how are you even alive, I killed you?!" Natsu shouted at the smug demon standing before him. "Come now you know there's only one obvious answer" Mard said causing Natsu to grit his teeth. "So how many pieces did you take?" Natsu asked although he didn't exactly want to hear the answer especially when he saw Mard's smirk widen.

"All eight pawn pieces, five of which became what I understand are known as mutation pieces" the underworld king said in an even tone, "It's improved my base powers dramatically both physically and my curses; but that's only the surface my etherious forms has grown in leaps and bounds beyond anything you or I could imagine!" Mard Geer said in a deranged voice as he began radiating his curse power which was now mixed with devil magic.

"So you're a stray now, what did you with the devil who brought you back?" Natsu asked in a slightly nervous way. He knew the answer he would get but his nervousness was caused by the power Mard Geer was radiating, it was immense and if his etherious form had gotten even stronger then he had to assume at full strength Mard would be on equal terms with him.

"I was feeling a bit merciful at the time so I allowed her too live but I killed whatever other members of members of her peerage there were" Mard said with a tinge of anger in his voice making Natsu grit his teeth in frustration. **"Sayla did you get that, if so relay that and anything else you find important on this matter to Rias and her lot they might know something that can help us"** Natsu communicated with his demon companion telepathically who was still currently in the middle of fighting.

" **Okay but I'm a little busy trying to keep all these golems from getting to you"** Sayla replied as she blasted another golem into rubble before punching her fist through another's head. "She a lowly devil that thought she had the right to make me the underworld king her servant, truly pitiful; although I will admit that I am grateful that she brought me back for now I can exact my revenge for the humiliating defeat I suffered at your hands" Mard said with a scoff as he began walking towards Natsu before stopping only a few feet away.

"Oh I believe this is what you're looking for" the demon said before giving a swipe of his hand causing two magical circles to appear at the far end of the room reveal Kuroka and Koneko bound to the wall by chains but otherwise unharmed.

"KUROKA!"

"I assure you she and her sister are quite unharmed, I have no interest in them I just needed them to get you here" the demon said before Kuroka and Shirone started to awaken. "N-Natsu?" Kuroka mumbled out in tired voice "Hang tight Kuroka I'll finish this quick" Natsu said before he blinked once and the demon's markings appeared over a large portion of the right side of his face and neck causing Mard Geer to quirk an eyebrow. **"I see he's awakened some of his powers"** the demon thought before a smile crept on to his face.

"I see, you're going to be serious from the get go; if that's the case then I will too!" the demon shouted before changing to his etherious form and charging in on Natsu in a blur. He was so fast Natsu was barely able to get his guard up in time to stop the haymaker that would have collided with his right temple surprising the dragonslayer greatly.

"Come now don't tell me I'm too fast for yo…ugh" Mard began to mock the slayer before he was silenced with a knee to his jaw sending his head reeling back. "Yes, yes that's it this wouldn't be any fun if you just stood there and took it" the demon king said in a deranged battle crazed tone upon recovering from the blow.

"Tch, guess it's not just your powers that were increased but your physical abilities as well huh?" Natsu said with annoyance clearly evident in his voice causing Mard Geer to smirk. "I haven't been able to think of anything other how I would take my revenge; all this time I've been bidding my time understanding this world, gathering information increasing my power all for this day!" the demon shouted as he clenched his clawed fist in satisfaction.

"Well I'm here in front of you right now, give it your best shot" Natsu replied taunting the underworld king with a hand gesture making the demon smirk before the two charged at one another.

" **Soul Punisher!"**

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

The two fighters shouted out, Natsu using one of his signature attacks mixing it with a bit of his black flames while it looked like Mard cloaked his fist in what appeared to be a white flame. As the two collided a tremendous shockwave resounded throughout the area momentarily distracting Sayla before she had to refocus her attention back on the immediate threat that was the army of golems.

"Wow, what the hell was that?" Issei shouted donning his balance breaker while fending off a golem, "Its trouble, that's what it is" Sayla said through gritted teeth and she used her raw physical strength to punch straight through one of the golems impressing Rias and her peerage.

"Tch with the number of them here we're gonna get nowhere like this, looks like I'm gonna have to get serious" Sayla said in a serious tone confusing the others by what she meant. **"ETHERIOUS FORM!"** with a roar a surge of power erupted from Sayla resulting in her appearance changing.

Her curved horns were now elongated and more straightened and her skin had taken on a darker tone, more tattoos were now visible on her body as her entire upper torso was exposed resulting in one perverted devil almost dying from either blood loss, getting distracted by the gracious view or by his overly clingy jealous master.

Sayla's legs had changed as well, now they donned a more peg like appearance making her slightly taller. "What's sort of a demonic transformation is this?" Akeno asked in surprise but her king could only shake her head.

Back with Natsu and Mard Geer the force from the blow had sent both fighters skidding back a considerable amount. **"That isn't fire, it may look like it but it's different; I can't chance eating it, not when I'm against this guy of all people"** Natsu thought to himself before quickly recomposing himself, entering his partial demonic transformation and charging at Mard.

"Hoh a head-on attack like that won't do any good" Mard said with a confident smirk as he raised his hand and the same white flame like energy appeared before it shot off towards the dragonslayer. "If you really prepared as much as you said then you'd know that I have a few new tricks up my sleeve too!" Natsu shouted in response as the black markings travelled down along his right arm in order to make its usual broken blade shape.

" **FULL COUNTER!"**

To Mard's surprise his own attack was reflected back at him at twice the speed as well as twice the power leaving the demon king with only option of using his wings to shield him from his own attack. The resulting explosion from the impact shook the tower like structure greatly but even at that Natsu knew this battle was only beginning.

"Hahahaha" **"It's always maniacal laughter before they dramatically reveal they aren't hurt at all"** Natsu thought to himself in an annoyed. True enough he could see Mard Geer's silhouette making its way out of the smoke before with a flap of his wings he dispersed the smoke and dust showing that just like the pinkette thought he was uninjured.

"I must admit, that is an interesting technique you have there but I shouldn't be surprised you had such a technique, you never were one for sharing your techniques with the rest of us; well except for her" Mard said in a even tone confusing Natsu. "What does that even mean, why would I share my techniques with my enemy?" Natsu asked in confusion, he may not have been the brightest spark but Mard Geer just wasn't making sense.

" **So that's how it is, he's awakened some of powers but has retained none of his memories; interesting"** Mard thought to himself as a smile made its way across his lips. "Nothing, it doesn't exactly concern you per say" Mard replied which increased the confusion felt by the dragonslayer.

"You say you have some tricks up your sleeve but I do too" Mard said before reveal a set of devil wings along with his regular ones. "Now you see me…" the demon said just as he fizzled out of sight, "What the uggghhhh!" Natsu was about exclaim when a well planted kick to the side of the head sent him flying. "Now you don't" Mard said in an amused tone as he watched Natsu crash into a wall.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"** Natsu shout in anger as his demonic markings spread further, red and black fire enveloped his body as well as purple and golden lightning arcing around his body. This peeked Mard's interest, especially when he noticed the storm clouds gathering overhead. "I wonder how long you can keep that form up, if you're using that with the intention to keep up with me then all I'd have to do is outlast you" Mard said with a narrowed gaze before his senses went on full danger alert.

The demon just barely managed to duck underneath an electrified flaming punch allowing him to deliver a punch of his own to Natsu's abdomen. However, before his fist could connect Natsu grabbed the demon's fist by the wrist with his free hand. "Sorry buddy but I like to get up close and personal in my fights" Natsu said in an almost demonic voice.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Nova Hammer!"**

Slugging the demon as hard as possible Natsu sent Mard flying in a ball of fire and lightning. When Mard came to a stop he got up this time his face showed signs of injury as the flesh around the area Natsu struct was burnt away and smouldering making the dragonslayer smirk. But the smirk was short lived when he noticed the flesh slowly repair itself.

"I'll admit that one actually hurt quite a bit, unfortunately for you my ability to heal was also enhanced upon reincarnation so that's another advantage I have over you" Mard said in an overly confident tone. "Now it's my turn!" the demon shouted rushing towards the slayer. "Who said my turn was over, now take this"

" **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S RRROOOAAARRR!"**

Just like the time he showed Kuroka Natsu' roar was even larger than before and his demonic black flames and purple lightning was mixed through his regular fire. The breath attack was so wide Mard has no chance of dodging and was swallowed whole by the attack before it burst out the back of the tower and continued off into the horizon.

"Master really isn't pulling any stops today" Sayla muttered to herself as she fired a blue energy beam through several of the golems. "I'll admit he certainly is impressive" a new but familiar voice said causing Sayla to turn behind her. "Sirzechs?" she questioned with a confused look n her face.

"Brother why are you here, I thought you were gonna leave this to us?" Rias asked upon noticing her brother who shook his head in response. "No we couldn't leave something like this to you guys it would have been too dangerous, besides what we needed was for you guys to buy me sometime while me and a close friend sorted out a plan of action" Sirzechs replied in an even tone as he watched the roar fade out.

"Crap, whew been a while since I've used that hah" Natsu panted out feeling the drawback from using such a powerful attack. "Come on, I know that didn't finish you off" Natsu called out narrowing his eyes on the unmoving slightly disfigured silhouette in the smoke. "Uggghhhhhaaaaaaa" Grunts of pain were all the slaver heard before the smoke cleared revealed Mard Geer covered in severe burns, some of which were so bad the skin or skin like armour was still melting off his body in various places. Perhaps worst of all was the fact both his devil wings had been burnt off and membrane of his main wings was torn in all sorts of places.

"Oh I see now, the more damaged you are the energy you have to exhaust in order to heal it, so that means there's a limit to which you'll be able to heal yourself right?" Natsu less asked more stated as the demon fully regrew his missing appendages and healed his injuries. "Alright then let's see you take this then!"

" **Advanced Dragonslayer Secret Art; Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade!"**

Natsu shouted as he charged forward gathering the lightning and flames around his arms, but before he could move them in the circular pattern Mard grabbed both his arms locking them in place meaning Natsu was unable to complete the spell. "Shit!" the slayer cursed out before the demon executed a well planted head butt causing the flames and lightning to disperse revealing Mard's hand to be severely burned.

Not giving the slayer a chance for a breather Mard delivered a fierce barrage of punches and kicks before flinging him up into the sky, **"Yddrasil!"** upon shouting this a portal opened a few metres above Natsu before a massive plant like column erupted out from it and crashed into Natsu's back, smashing him through a floor or two of the two.

" **Damn he's far more powerful than before, I've got no choice I'll have to use that!"** Natsu thought to himself before he jump back up to where the demon stood with a triumphant look on his face. Falling to one knee, clutching his arm in pain and making it look like his demonic powers had faded out Natsu left himself completely open. "Guess you were all bark no bite, son of Igneel" Mard said pissing Natsu off slightly before using a powerful blast mixed with his curse power and newly acquired devil powers and slamming it down on top of Natsu like a whip.

"What's wrong with him why isn't he using his reflecting power?" Koneko asked her sister. From what she had seen of the man he should have been able to match the demon in front of them but the sight in front of them was quite the opposite, Natsu was being dominated in every aspect of the battle. Or at least that was Koneko's view on the battle, "I don't know this has never happened before, his powers have never just left him like that" Kuroka answered her sister.

"Ugh" Natsu could only grit his teeth to bear the pain as Mard Geer flew along with him in his claws grinding his face along the floor lifting up stone and brick alike before finally throwing him up into the air and flying quickly above Natsu and delivering an axle kick sending him through one of the floors in the tower causing him to cough up a small amount of blood.

"What's the matter dragon boy? Not fighting back, too scared? Or have you just accepted that you're totally outclassed in this fight!" Mard Geer shouted as he barraged Natsu with assault after assault of endless energy blasts causing him to grunt in pain as he was forced down through more floors of the tower.

"In your dreams pal, I'm nowhere near through with this fight yet!" Natsu grunted out through clenched teeth as he jumped back up to Mard Geer but the next thing he knew was that he was being flung across to the opposite side of the building crashing through several pillars and walls curtesy of another energy blast.

" **Master are you alright, the link between us is fading out"** Sayla asked through the mind link she set up with Natsu. **"It's fine never mind me just take care of the enemies on your end but be safe"** Natsu communicated back telepathically as he pushed his way through the rubble that fell on him. His attention was then refocused on the incoming Mard Geer.

"Oh you can't imagine how much I've longed for my revenge; I couldn't care less about lord Zeref all I've cared about since our last encounter was the chance to get my revenge with my very own hands" Mard said as he started walking towards Natsu.

Said dragonslayer started walking towards the demon in front of him, the two began to quicken their pace before they were at full on sprint towards one another. **"Thorns"** Mard suddenly called out causing multiple tendrils of thorns to shoot out of the ground, two of which pierced Natsu through his right leg and left arm halting him in his track before Mard delivered another punch to Natsu's face "Uugghh…fuck this is probably the worst plan ever" Natsu whispered to himself

"This can't be all you're capable of Dragonslayer, I demand satisfaction" the demon shouted only to get a strained laugh in response, "Sorry, hate to disappoint you, but I've been feeling under the weather lately" Natsu response in fake amusement before spiting blood to the side causing Mard Geer to grit his teeth in frustration, "then there no point in continuing this, DIE!" the stray shouted before gathering all his power in his outstretched palm and firing at Natsu.

From the outside Rias, her peerage, the Satans and Sayla could feel the power from the blast connecting with Natsu. "What the hell was that!?" Issei shouted in shock as he shielded his friends (the girls) from the shockwave. "That must have been that demon, he's more powerful than I anticipated" Sirzechs said as he sent another wave of destruction magic to take out more of the golems.

"If you have a plan Ajuka I'd love to hear it" the crimson haired Satan said through a red communication circle to his fellow super devil as he punched another Golem in the head causing it to crumble. "I'm working on it!" Ajuka replied before a green barrier raced forward crashing through multiple golems.

Natsu stood shakily with Mard Geer glaring at him, even though the slayers body was badly burnt and bleeding which was a first for Natsu. He could feel the pain his broken ribs were causing him just from breathing but right now this was his only plan. Mard Geer's regenerative abilities were just too great for Natsu to deal any significant damage in one decisive blow. "How pitiful you truly look in this moment, your father would be ashamed" Mard mocked as he strode slowly towards the slayer.

However, the demon missed the smirk present on his face. "How much? How much is all that power worth I wonder, let's find out" Natsu said in an amused tone before a golden pillar of light erupted around him completely blowing the top of the tower off as it continued to the sky. The shockwave of which halted devil and golem alike in their fighting but none were more so surprised than Mard Geer.

" **What's with this insane power…It couldn't be?"** the stray thought to himself before his eyes widened in realisation, **"He took all those hits on purpose!"** the demon thought in shock before he began gritting his teeth

"Oh yes it can, **REVENGE COUNTER**!" Natsu revealed shocking everyone in the process as the magic power continued to swirl around the dragonslayer and reach towards the sky. The devils all stared in awe at the power being displayed in front of them wondering what exactly was going on, that is until Sayla decided to explain.

"Deactivating his demonic powers Natsu purposely took the attacks of the enemy storing the power up within his body, the power continues to build until it becomes unstable effectively turning himself into a bomb; however, this technique is considered a double-edged sword that endangers the life of the caster as well, survival rate from the energy accumulated for both is less than 1%" Sayla explained much to the shock of Rias and her peerage.

"Such a technique actually exists?" Sirzechs asked in awe, "Yes, it is the one technique that must only ever use in the direst of circumstances, if master was unable to accumulate enough energy then he may not be able to defeat the enemy" Sayla added in a worried voice.

"No, no I've come too far to lose to the likes of you, to lose to the same person a second time!" Mard Geer shouted as he charged towards Natsu who gritted his teeth. "Sorry bub but you should've stayed dead the first time now take this!" the dragonslayer shouted in response before throwing his fist forward causing the golden pillar of light to envelop Mard Geer forcing him back further and further until he was no longer visible. The resulting explosion was colossal and it shook the tower to it's very core even causing large parts of it to fall from the side. Everyone watched as Natsu fell onto the floor barely breathing with all sorts of injuries littering his body.

With whatever little energy Natsu had left he activate his demonic powers long to heal his injuries to a neglectable standard. He then slowly got to his feet and then made his way over to Shirone and Kuroka before breaking their bindings and releasing them. "You should make your way back to your friends Shirone" Kuroka said as she held Natsu up. "I'm sorry" Koneko suddenly said surprising her sister, "What for?" Kuroka asked as she slung Natsu's arm over her shoulder. "For all the mean things I said about you, none of it was true; everything you did was for me" Koneko said in a saddened tone as tears began pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"Idiot, if it meant that you could live I was willing to become the villain for my little sister" Kuroka said in a caring tone before flicking Koneko on the forehead "Owe". "Now go, your friends are waiting for you" Kuroka said before her sister spread her devil wings and took off to where said friends were. "Look at you trying to act all cool in front of your little sister" Natsu said in a strained amused voice before Kuroka turned him around so that she was now facing his chest in order to hug him. "You really are a reckless idiot, but you're my reckless idiot" Kuroka said in a content tone but before Natsu could say anything in response he felt an indescribable pain pierce through him.

Lifting his head up he could only widen his eyes at the sight before him

"Impossible"

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay you can bash me all you want for revenge counter but what were you expecting I already said that there was heavy influence from the seven deadly sins as for the way in which it was used I'm hoping you can get that I was trying to come at this in a sort of Dragon ball angle with a specific fight in mind. At any rate I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me three times to get it the way I wanted it.**


	12. Chapter 12 Dragon of Destruction

**So, sorry for the long wait guys but I had problems going on and lost all motivation for writing but I'm going to try and update a few stories over the case of the next few weeks. I'm considering dropping one or two because with as many as I have going I'm getting all my ideas muddled up. Also, please note that the translation of the chant was done so very loosely but if it's annoying tell me so that I don't do it again and as you probably noticed it's based off both Issei's and Vali's chant. Okay now enjoy the chapter.**

"…UUUGGGHHHH…"

"Hmm looks like I skewed myself a kitten and a dragon" Mard said with a wicked grin on his face upon seeing his cursed thorn piercing through both Natsu's and Kuroka's chest, the former barely managing to keep himself alive. Although Mard looked like he himself had seen better days but his advanced healing factor swiftly repaired all the damage done by Natsu attack stitching his seared flesh bac together.

"From you of all people I expected more, it's clear that time with those humans in Earthland has made your heart weak, when you were without attachment the negative influence your emotions had on your power flowed freely but now it's just pathetic" Mard said with a sneer causing Natsu to snarl in response before coughing up a substantial amount of blood.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" the dragonslayer shouted furiously as the underworld king proceeded to step towards him. "You know it's almost sad, you possess so much power and yet you couldn't protect the woman you love, but then again you always needed help when it came to savings those you care about" Mard Geer revealed in a smug tone making Natsu eyes widen before he looked down at Kuroka who had begun glowing.

"No, what's…" Natsu tried to ask but he was stopped when Kuroka placed a hand on his cheek, "Now that won't do, you shouldn't be shedding tears over someone as worthless as me" the nekomata said weekly.

"We'll meet again soon I promise, just not today" she spoke up before like glass hitting the floor she shattered leaving a still skewed but motionless Natsu. Emotion, there was none of it in Natsu's eyes " **it's a dream, yeah that's it; all this** **is a dream"** was the dragonslayer's train of thought before maniacal laughter brought him out of his state and he glared angrily at Mard Geer before the pillar of thorns piercing his chest was burnt from existence.

Rage, uncontrollable rage was all the dragonslayer was feeling now as new found power and murderous intent poured out from Natsu's body. Scales began to form along his arms, the demon marking also returned and his eyes became a blank void of nothingness.

The dragon mark Tiamat had given Natsu was now glowing a brilliant blue colour but it was completely overshadowed by the pulsating power coming from the red one residing on his right arm suddenly reappearing after all this time. The amount of heat it was giving off was ferocious it made even the underworld king take a few steps back.

" **I had come to expect better of you Mard Geer"** a dark voice resounded from Natsu body before he looked up revealing hazy blood red eyes. **"First you claim leadership of my guild and lead them on towards a false goal, for your creator was not Zeref but I; but that is only the half of it"** the dark voice spoke, this time with more power to it making Mard grit his teeth in frustration "So he's finally awakening".

" **You dare touch that which is mine, attachment is weakness you say, no it is strength! But allow me to show you what you have done by taking that away from me!"** the voice said this time in a much more menacing tone as the two tattoo's on Natsu's arms began rapidly flashing and tremors could be felt all around resulting in Rias and her Peerage flying off the building out of fear of it collapsing.

Then suddenly a massive shockwave was sent throughout the area pushing all who got close back even the Satans, Michael and Azazel. The force slammed Mard Geer in to a far column before he stared back at the mixed aura of crimson and blue surrounding Natsu before it fused into a purple one.

" **I WHO AM ABOUT TO AWAKEN,"**

 _(Ware, Mezameru Wa)_

" **AM HE WHO HAS LOST ALL TO THE PRINCIPLE OF LIFE AND DEATH!"**

 _(Kare Amu Dare Ga Ushinawa Remashita Ni Inkurudo Seimei No Genri Soshite, Shi)_

" **I AM THE VERY EMBODIMENT OF DESOLATION AND DESTRUCTION!"**

 _(Watashi Inkurudo Hijo Ni Jisshi Rei Kohai No Soshite Hakai)_

" **ALL SHALL PERISH WITHIN THE WAKE THAT IS MY DESPAIR!"**

 _(Subete Ga Horobimasu Inai U~eiku Koto Watashi No Zetsubō Ga Arimasu)_

" **I AM HE WHO SHALL BECOME THE TRUE DRAGON GOD"**

 _(Watashi Kare Dare-jō Matatsu No Kami)_

" _ **WITH MY BEGINNING WILL COME THE WORLD'S END"**_

 _(Watashi No Bōtō De Kimasu Sekainoowari)_

" **I WILL PURGE YOUR VERY EXISTANCE IN CRIMSON HELLFIRE!"**

 _(Shimasu Pāji Kimi No Hijo Ni Sonzai Ni Shinku Gōka)_

" **I RELINQUISH THE DREAM IN ORDER TO SURPASS THE INFINTE!"**

 _(Watashi Hōki Suru Inkurūdo Yume No Tami Ni Shinogimasu Mugen_

" **AND MY POWER SHALL SHOW YOU THE DARKEST DEPTHS OF MY SOUL!"**

 _(Soshite, Watashi No Chikara Ga Anata O Shimesanakereba Narimase_ _Watashi No Tamashī No Mottomo Kurai Fuka-Sa N)_

" **AWAKEN NOW AS I CALL THY NAME!"**

 _(Mezame Ima No Yō Ni Watashi Anata No Na)_

" **E!"**

" **N!"**

" **D!"**

Darkness engulfed Natsu before a monstrous roar echoed throughout the underworld. The power that swelled up from within the darkness was sickening and from the occult research club's point of view both Issei's incomplete transformation and Vali's Juggernaut Drive together failed in comparison.

"So you're finally awake master?" Mard Geer said sarcastically as he stared into the darkness, but he quirked an eyebrow when the plume of darkness began growing continuously and from within it he could feel a strange presence.

It grew and grew until it was about the size of a large dragon, then a pair large purplish black wings, bat like in structure with ripped tips emerged from the plume of darkness; they were covered in strange crimson markings that Mard Geer recognised as cursed marks. Then from the front of the cloud of darkness a large purple head covered in spikes emerged.

With a thunderous roar the dragon shook the large tower like building while also dispersing the cloud of darkness surrounding its body. It was a large western style dragon, almost completely purplish black with red curse markings and scars littering its body. On it arms and a portion of its molten orange coloured chest it appeared to have what looked like veins and within them blue fire circulating through them.

The arms were large and muscular with spike large spikes upon the shoulder before they ended in jet black claws and around the bend in its arms was gold plated armour. Down its back similar coloured spines protruded from the back of its head to the tip of the tail. **(If you're struggling to picture what it looks like, look up meteor black dragon on google)**

In precaution Mard Geer changed into his etherious form and took to the skies above but Natsu took no notice of him instead it appeared as if her was looking around him as if he were lost. Then in an unpredictable feat of speed the dragon appeared in front of Mard Geer before sinking his teeth into one of the stray's wings snapping it clean off before the two-plummeted back to the ground.

"This is insane, is this what I was like back then?" Issei couldn't help but ask as he donned his balance breaker. "Yeah it exactly like that time" Rias simply answered before a powerful presence made itself known behind her. **"No you're wrong, while this is brought about by similar circumstances Natsu's incomplete transformation is far more dangerous than that of the red dragon emperor"**

"Tiamat, why are you here?" Rias asked recognising the dragon king from stories her brother would tell her. **"Because unlike Natsu Issei wasn't mated to the girl that he just watched die in his arms, having her at his side kept a side of him restrained that even he didn't know about and now his anger, rage and all other negative emotions he could possibly be feeling at this moment have gone beyond their limits"** Tiamat said in an empathetic tone ignoring Rias' question as she watched Natsu chase Mard Geer around. There appeared to be a little bit of him left considering the fact that some of his aura was being forcefully supressed.

" **If he can't revert back not only this world is in danger of falling apart but Heaven as well Earth"** the dragon king went onto reveal shocking the group of devils greatly. "We have to stop him!" Rias said in a determined voice causing Tiamat to snort but before Rias could inquire what it meant Sirzechs interrupted.

"She's right we need to find a way to stop him, if the boy isn't stopped then the underworld will surely become undone and 'its' seal could possibly be undone" the crimson haired Satan spoke confusing Rias and her Peerage but causing Tiamat to narrow your eyes.

" **Hoh so you think Natsu might end up releasing him, and just how do you plan on remedying that?!"** Tiamat asked dangerously as the other Satan, Michael, Azazel and Odin arrived. "If we cannot subdue the boy then death is the only solut…" Sirszech started but was halted by the dangerous spike in energy from Tiamat.

Suddenly Tiamat was engulfed by a shining light before revealing her in her human form shocking Issei and the others at the sight of the blue haired woman from their battle with Loki. "You will do nothing devil king, the only one who can put a stop to this is me; I won't let him die!" Tiamat said in a determined tone.

" **And just how are 'you' going to do that, Tiamat?"** Ddraig asked curiously before the Karma Chaos dragon turned and glared at the glowing gauntlet, "That is none of your concern red dragon, I have no obligation to answer your question and after the grief you've caused me why should I" Tiamat's voice was dangerous, the tension in the air was so obvious it was almost tangible.

Tiamat turned back around in time to see Natsu slam the underworld king down through every floor of the tower demolishing most of the building in the process and leaving the demon in a pile of rubble before he flew up in a black and blue blur. "As soon as he ends this I'll make my move, but you'd all best stay out of my way or else" Tiamat advised before swiftly turning back to her dragon form.

Back with Natsu, he was high in the sky just hovering in position as if concentrating but it was only for a second because in the next blue, crimson and black flame like energy had gathered around him in a swirling mass **"METEOR SMASHER!"** Natsu plummeted down from the heavens towards the Mard Geer who was now desperate in order to stop the Dragon's decent. **"TOWER OF BABLE!"** a huge pillar of white and grey energy shot up towards the sky meeting the dragon head on but it did little to slow his decent.

With some added power the dragon broke through the attack breaking the speed barrier as he did so. "YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING DRAGONS!" was last thing Mard was able to shout out before the dragon slammed down upon him erasing his existence permanently this time/

The tremors and explosion that followed from the impact were beyond immense, where there once stood a 200-metre-tall tower like castle there now was a crater approximately 40 metres wide and 80 deep. In the centre stood Natsu still in dragon from looking up to the heavens for an answer.

 **Natsu's Mind Scape**

" _Why, why can't I protect what I care about without someone close to me getting hurt?"_ Natsu asked himself as he wept within an empty black void. _"Didn't I tell you crying over me is no good Nya?"_ Kuroka's sweet voice sounded out as something wrapped around him head. "But, you're gone and there's nothing I can do about it" Natsu said but widened his eyes when he no longer felt a hand intertwined around his own.

Frantically he looked around until he came across a mirror image of himself in his demonic state, **"This was gonna happen sooner or later why didn't you realise it, this habit you've gotten of not going all out was inevitably going to get us killed one of these days so why didn't you expect that the same would happen to those you held close! Why!? Now someone we both love is gone and it's all your fault!** The demonic version of himself yelled angrily before a myriad of images and memories with Kuroka played through his mind.

Meeting her

" _Kuroka"_

Fighting along side

" _Kuroka"_

Laughing with her

" _Kuroka"_

Crying with her

"Kuroka"

Talking about the kind of life they wanted with each other

" _Kuroka"_

And Loving her

" _KUROKA!"_

Then it hit him like a brick wall, she was gone and she wouldn't be coming back; she was dead and it was all his fault.

 **On the outside**

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Any shred of Natsu that was left holding himself back disappeared as the aura he had been supressing exploded outwards sending shockwaves and gale force winds throughout the area, he let out a fierce roar of crimson energy that blasted through the sky literally setting it ablaze.

Despite the danger that he possessed a majority of on watchers looked on in sympathy particularly Asia and Shirone. "His voice, he isn't even saying anything but I can still hear so much sorrow in it" Asia commented as Natsu's dragon form became nothing more than a dragon shaped silhouette drowning within its own crimson and purplish black aura.

"Big Sis" Koneko mumbled out, tears in her eyes as she starred down at the dragon in the crater below. **"KUROKA!"** within his mind Natsu continuously yelled out his mate's name as red and black fire started to surround him. In the real world, his mental state was heavily linked to the state of his power.

The tremors started to worsen before the earth around Natsu began splitting apart and magma rose out from it greatly alarming all the on lookers. "I thought you said you'd do something!" Sirzechs shouted at Tiamat who could only grit her teeth. She wanted to stop him but getting too close to that much of Natsu's magic particularly in this state could prove fatal.

" **Believe me I want to but I need an opening to do so which isn't exactly available at the moment"** Tiamat replied in an angry tone not liking but still understanding the devil kings worry. "If we don't stop master now he won't just destroy this world but himself as well; at this rate his dragon side will completely take over and all that will be left is a hollow shell" Sayla revealed in an extremely worried voice. **"What!"** Tiamat couldn't help but roar out, this was the first she'd heard of it.

"The dragon antibodies that his father created inside of him were never meant to be subjected to this kind of influence, at this rate he'll surpass Dragonification and enter a stage worse than that of our world's dragon king" Sayla explained slightly trembling at the thought Natsu becoming something worse than the beast of the Apocalypse.

Then out of the corner of her eye Tiamat was able to see an opening when Natsu went to turn around and fly away. **"There"** with speed they hadn't seen before Tiamat took off towards the purple/black dragon.

" **NATSU!"** the dragon king shouted gaining the dragon's attention as the two charged at one another surrounded by their retrospective blue and purplish red colours. The two dragons charged at each other time and time again, the force of the blows exchanged were felt far and wide but neither one gave an inch.

Seeing a chance Tiamat parried one of Natsu's strikes before grabbing him and throwing him down to the ground. A resounding crash echoed through the area as Natsu used his claws to pull himself to halt however, Tiamat wasn't going to give him the time to recover as she sped after him before crashing into him and pushing him back a considerable distance. Despite being in an enraged state it didn't take long for Natsu to regain his bearings and put an end to Tiamat's advance, keeping her at a standstill.

" **Natsu you have to wake up, you have fight this; right now, this isn't you!"** the dragon king shouted but she received an answer in the form of a headbutt causing her to reel back. Not giving her a second to recover Natsu lunged at Tiamat tackling her to the ground.

" **Natsu please, there's a way we can get her back; we can still get better!"** Tiamat tried to reason with the enraged dragon but it seems as though her words feel upon deaf ears as much to her worry he continued to force her further into the ground before baring his jagged teeth causing Tiamat's eyes to widen.

Before Natsu could sink his teeth into Tiamat's neck the dragon king shouted the only thing she thought would snap him out of his enraged state and although she wished to keep it a secret for a while longer and until she was one hundred percent certain she also knew it was the last hope they all had.

" **Natsu come back to us for the sake of our child"**

As soon as the words left her mouth Natsu seemed froze on the spot, as if he was concentrating on something. True to her words although it was faint, he could sense the faint beginnings of a separate life within the dragon king. Meanwhile Sirzechs, Rias and the others were still trying to process what had been said.

"She has to be joking, did she just say child?!" Issei shouted in total disbelief and to no one's surprise he didn't receive an Answer. Sirzechs on the other had was too busy trying to keep his soul from comically floating away. Depending on whether the child was human or dragon, if Tiamat was telling the truth then between those two the offspring had the potential to become heavenly dragon tier perhaps even higher.

A bright mixture of blue and purple light snapped the group back to reality as they saw Natsu and Tiamat now back in their human forms with Natsu looking extremely weary and worn out. "It's okay Natsu, I promise you I know a way we can get Kuroka back" Tiamat said in an uncharacteristic gentle tone and she held the barely conscious dragonslayer in a tight embrace.

" **However, there is much work to be done"**

 **Chapter end**

 **Few there we go, hope you guys liked it and again sorry for the wait and ill try and update a bit more often but I can't promise stuff for sure. Anyway let me know what you think and if you guys have any ideas for future chapters.**


End file.
